


Cosmic Love.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Magie, Mystère, Tarot, chat noir - Freeform, fantastique, étrange
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 62,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Nous sommes le trente et un Octobre, le soir d’Halloween.Le décor se prête à la saison, mystérieux : une vieille maison étrange et silencieuse, un chat noir, des bougies, des crissements dans les couloirs froids, des pièces sombres une pluie battante contre les carreaux.Deux amis résident entre ces murs.Cette nuit là, Louis sonne chez eux et leurs vies ne seront plus jamais pareilles. Parce que, il ne le sait pas encore, Louis est là pour tout changer.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! 
> 
> Je vous remercie de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure. Ce sera une histoire un peu différente des autres, je m'essaie dans le genre fantastique et je voulais avant tout donner une atmosphère magique et mystérieuse à mon écriture. J'espère que ce sera un minimum réussie ?
> 
> Pour l'intrigue en général, je me suis inspirée de la chanson "Cosmic Love" (d'où le titre) de Florence + The Machine. Elle est tout simplement magnifique et les paroles résonne beaucoup avec l'histoire globale, alors je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps si vous le souhaitez ? 
> 
> Merci encore de me soutenir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ici ou sur twitter ou wattpad.

Les cartes sont alignées à plat sur la table basse du salon. La faible lueur vibrante des bougies éclaire à peine la pièce, assez cependant pour déchiffrer la signification du tirage.

Elle se lève précipitamment du tapis où elle était assise en tailleurs, le chat s’échappe de ses jambes en miaulant et court se cacher dans un coin. Mais elle n’y prête aucune attention, son regard est rivé sur ce qu’elle vient de lire.

Les grands yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle coupé, elle fixe les cartes comme si elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Son coeur cesse de battre un instant. Puis elle se met à courir jusqu’au couloir, jusqu’à la véranda en criant :

– Harry ! Harry viens voir ça tout de suite !.. Dépêche toi !

Son ami, occupé à arroser ses nombreuses plantes et caresser leurs pétales, se tourne vers elle dans un mouvement gracieux bien que soudain, un arrosoir à la main. Le ton paniqué de la jeune femme le surprend, il comprend en un seul regard ce qui se passe. Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. Sans réfléchir, il lâche tout ce qu’il tient entre ses mains et se précipite avec elle au salon.

Une fois devant les cartes, il se fige et son regard, mort et terne, s’illumine subitement. Il cesse de respirer, par peur que ce moment ne leur échappe. Debout à ses côtés, son amie se réfugie dans ses bras et le serre d’une telle force qu’il en a le souffle coupé. Mais il sourit à travers les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle rit à son oreille.

Ils n’y croyaient plus. Ils avaient perdu espoir.

Cinq ans.

Cinq ans qu’ils attendent ça.

En se reculant, elle prend le visage d’Harry entre ses mains. Elle n’a jamais paru aussi heureux, aussi épanouie. Harry a l’impression d’avoir retenu sa respiration pendant toutes ses années, le soulagement est immense. Irréel. Elle lui sourit, une expression presque oubliée, et dit tout bas :

– Nous sommes sauvés.


	2. Partie I - chapitre un.

_Partie I._

“ _ **A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes**_  
 _ **I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind.**_

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out** _ _**  
You left me in the dark.  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart.”  
** _

**1.**

_31 Octobre 2018._

– Un bonbon ou une farce !

Ma soeur et ses ami.e.s répètent ces mots depuis déjà près d'une heure. Nous faisons du porte à porte dans le quartier et je suis chargé de les accompagner. Leurs sacs sont déjà bien remplis, les parents se font un plaisir d'ouvrir les portes, feindre l'horreur face à leurs divers déguisements et offrir des friandises. La plupart des maisons ne sont pas réellement décorés pour cette occasion, je suppose que nous ne célébrons plus cette fête avec autant d'entrain.

Aller sonner aux portes est pourtant resté une tradition dans notre quartier. Moi même, dès mon plus jeune âge, je me souviens avoir toujours adoré parcourir les rues pendant une partie de la fin de journée. Garder mon déguisement jusqu'au moment de la douche, rentrer à la maison et étaler tous mes bonbons sur la table du salon sous les regards amusés de mes parents, les dévorer les jours suivants.

Nous rentrons aux alentours de vingt heures, ma soeur se précipite dans le salon et montre à nos parents leurs sacs débordants de friandises en tout genre. Elle garde son costume de citrouille sur elle, commence à goûter les premiers bonbons devant la télévision. Par grande bonté, elle me laisse en choisir un, au caramel, je la remercie d'un baiser sur le front, puis je monte dans la salle de bains me préparer pour la fête de ce soir.

Je commence par me laver, faire poser la coloration noir ébène sur mes cheveux à l'aide de ma mère. Le temps que la couleur s’imprègne, je vais sortir mon costume repassé et les autres accessoires pour parfaire mon déguisement. Je prends une photo que j’envoie à mes amis proches et ils sont tous impatients de voir le résultat final.

Une fois mes cheveux rincés, je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir et suis surpris de constater l'intensité du bleu de mes yeux face aux mèches maintenant noires sur ma tête. Je les sèche, les coiffe en arrière avec du gel, je colle la fosse moustache entre mon nez et ma lèvre, aussi droite que possible et vais enfiler le costume. Noir, lui aussi. Une chemise blanche simple en-dessous. En dernier, je pose les lentilles d'un marron foncé afin de dissimuler le bleu de mes yeux.

A s'y méprendre, on pourrait réellement croire que je suis Gomez Addams. Le résultat semble également surprendre ma famille, ma soeur me regarde avec de grands yeux, ma mère prend plusieurs photos de moi, debout en bas des escaliers, et mon père remet parfaitement le pli de ma chemise.

Encore une dernière photo et mon téléphone sonne dans ma poche. Mes amis m'attendent devant la maison. Je prends mes affaires dans un sac, enlace mes parents et ma soeur. Elle me dit à l'oreille que je suis vraiment trop beau.

– Tu restes dormir là-bas ou tu rentres ce soir ?

– Je ne sais pas encore. La soirée risque de se terminer tard, alors je pense dormir chez Zayn.

– D'accord, ma mère sourit et embrasse mon front, tiens nous au courant mon coeur. Et amuse-toi bien surtout !

Un dernier signe de la main, ma mère m'accompagne à la porte. Dehors, il y a de la brume et une petite pluie fine qui tombe depuis le début de l'après-midi et rend la terre boueuse. Liam, déguisé en Batman, est au volant de la voiture, Théo est à côté de lui dans son costume du Joker et Alban à l'arrière, maquillé comme un zombie. Je monte à la place libre sur la banquette, pose mon sac entre mes jambes. Ils me félicitent pour mon déguisement, je souris. Liam met un peu de musique sur sa radio et nous nous mettons en route.

Zayn nous ouvre la porte et nous accueille en nous prenant affectueusement dans ses bras. Liam et moi déposons nos sacs dans sa chambre puisque nous avons prévu de certainement rester dormir. Nous rentrons au salon, décoré pour l’occasion. Des guirlandes oranges et noires, des lumières tamisées, divers autocollants accrochés aux murs et même la vaisselle en carton est parsemée de petite chauve-souris ou citrouilles.

Une musique de fond nous accueille, ainsi que les bruits de discussions, les rires et les quelques personnes qui chantent à voix haute en se déhanchant au milieu de la pièce. L'odeur du joint me saute immédiatement au nez. Je suis mes amis qui se dirigent vers le buffet.

La maison des parents de Zayn n'est pas très grande, mais il est parvenu à inviter presque toute notre classe, des amis à lui, des inconnus et des visages à peu près familiers. Les meubles du salon sont repoussés contre les murs afin de faire plus de place pour danser. La cuisine est envahie par les bouteilles d'alcool ou de soda, des bols de biscuits apéritifs et des gobelets éparpillés partout. Nous allons nous chercher à boire, Liam s'assoit sur un tabouret près du bar. Je m'appuie contre le mur à côté de lui, bois une longue gorgée de punch.

Ensuite, je ne sais pas, c'est assez flou mais extrêmement bon. Zayn m'allume un joint, il est fort. J'ai chaud, je me ressers plusieurs verres. Je vais danser au milieu des autres corps, regarde mes amis participer à un karaoké, ris à en avoir mal au ventre. Un garçon renverse son verre au milieu de la piste, une fille lui râle dessus et ils vont continuer leur dispute dehors, dans le petit jardin.

Il doit être plus de vingt trois heures quand Zayn nous propose de faire le jeu de la bouteille. Je trouve ça enfantin, dépassé, mais je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Nous ne jouons pas tous, il y a encore d'autres personnes autour de nous qui discutent, dansent, fument allongés dans les canapés ou au sol. Nous sommes installés sur le grand tapis du salon, Zayn pose la bouteille vide au milieu du cercle que nous venons de former et commence la partie.

Les actions ne sont jamais très matures, mais elles nous font bien rire. Les vérités sont plus des excuses pour chercher à faire dévoiler au joueur ses pires secrets. J'ai eu la chance en quelques minutes de n'avoir été désigné que deux fois par la bouteille, des gages stupides vraiment. Elle tourne, tourne, je tire une longue bouffée de ma cigarette et le goulot de la bouteille tombe sur moi.

Alban, dernier joueur avant moi, se racle la gorge d’un air solennel et me demande de choisir entre action ou vérité. Je prends action, sans réfléchir, il jette un regard en coin à Zayn et me lance le défi, comme s’il y avait réfléchi depuis longtemps :

– Tu dois embrasser le joueur à ta droite.

Je fronce les sourcils, tourne la tête dans cette direction. Mon regard se pose sur Killian. Un garçon de notre classe. Une connaissance. Je ne lui a jamais réellement beaucoup parlé, je ne peux pas dire que nous soyons amis. Il est assez timide, réservé. Lui ne me regarde pas, il a les yeux baissés vers le sol et se mord la lèvre.

Killian a l’air mal à l’aise, gêné. Ses joues sont presque aussi rouges que le faux sang sur le cou d’une des filles assise à côté de lui. Après une poignée de secondes, je tourne à nouveau mon attention vers Alban et hausse les épaules.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Mais c'est le gage.

– Eh bien, je ne veux pas le faire. Je préfère boire un shot.

– Allez Louis, c'est qu'un putain de baiser.

Cette fois, c'est Théo qui intervient. Il y a un silence dans le cercle. Ils attendent tous que je le fasse, que j'embrasse un garçon que je ne connais pas, un garçon qui ne veut peut-être pas que ça arrive.

Je secoue la tête, prend mon verre pour boire ce qui me reste dedans à la place. D’une traite. Ma gorge me brûle et j’avale difficilement. L’alcool n’est pas mauvais, c’est Théo qui joue déjà avec mes nerfs alors qu’il a à peine prononcé une phrase. Il soupire :

– Tu sais, ça va tuer personne. Pour te dire la vérité, Killian te trouve attirant, demande lui tu verras. C’est pas vrai mec ?

Tous les regards convergent vers Killian, sauf le mien. Je maintiens le contact visuel avec Théo, et lui aussi. Il me défi, il teste mes limites parce qu’il me connaît, mieux que personne. Mes yeux pourraient presque l’assassiner sur place. Je serre le gobelet vide en carton entre mes doigts et répond avant que cette tension électrique n’aie raison de Killian ou de moi.

– Je l’ai bu, j’ai refusé mon gage et j’ai terminé ma boisson. C’est fait, je pense que nous pouvons largement passé à autre chose maintenant, non ?

Seulement c’est Théo qui mène la conversation, et il n’aime pas ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Il attend la réponse de Killian qui ne vient pas. Tout le monde est pendu à ses lèvres. Mes paroles s’évaporent dans le vent, oubliées, à peine entendues. Sans la musique et les quelques discussions alentours, un silence extrêmement lourd ce serait abattu dans la pièce.

Théo finit par hausser les épaules et ignorer Killian d’un geste dédaigneux de la main. Un léger sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage et je ne le connais que trop bien celui là. Il n’annonce rien de bon. Ses yeux d’un gris orageux rencontrent les miens et j’y lis déjà la tempête qui s’y prépare avant qu’elle ne déferle sur moi. Il ouvre lentement la bouche et s’exclame, assez haut pour que tout le monde, même ceux qui ne participent pas, puisse entendre :

– Franchement Louis, quand tu m'as embrassé en troisième ça avait pas l’air de te déranger plus que ça, je me trompe ?

– Va te faire voir.

Je jette subitement mon verre écrasé en plein milieu du cercle dans un excès de colère et me lève. La haine pulse déjà dans mes veines et je préfère m’en aller avant d’en entendre plus. J'aurais dû savoir que ce jeu tournerait mal. Surtout avec lui. Théo aime jouer, me voir perdre et couler. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il essaie de me plonger la tête sous l’eau.

Théo n'a jamais oublié cet incident à l'époque du collège. Il n'a jamais oublié ce jour où, lors d'une après-midi chez moi, je l'ai embrassé dans ma chambre. On fumait une cigarette qu'il avait roulé lui-même, j'ai longtemps regardé sa langue lécher le papier et les plis de concentration sur son front. J'ai toujours trouvé que Théo possédait un certain charme. Mauvais garçon, les genoux écorchés, les cheveux rebelles, les yeux chargés d’éclairs et le sourire malicieux.

On s'est passé la cigarette, allongés sur mon tapis, je me suis redressé sur le coude pour le voir. Il m'a fixé, je me suis penché et j'ai posé ma bouche sur la sienne. Ça a duré seulement dix secondes, mais j'ai eu le temps de sentir le goût du tabac sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, je me suis rallongé. On a rien dit, il n'a plus parlé. Il est parti vingt minutes plus tard, sans un sourire, sans un regard. C'était mon premier baiser. J’avais quatorze ans.

Après, notre relation n'a plus jamais été la même. Je suppose qu'il a instauré une barrière entre nous. Un moyen de m'éloigner de lui. Nous n'avons plus jamais eu cette proximité. Il ne venait plus chez moi lire des bandes dessinées dans mon lit, regarder des vidéos sur internet sous mes couvertures, rire toute la nuit, inventer des histoires dans le noir, se gaver de sucreries et de chocolats à en avoir mal au ventre. Je ne venais plus goûter le gâteau au yaourt de sa mère ou jouer aux jeu-vidéos dans son salon. Nous n'allions plus faire du skate ensemble, manger des bonbons piquants qu'il avait volé dans une épicerie, boire l'alcool dans la même bouteille.

Les amis grandissent, les liens se resserrent ou se dénouent, se tissent ou se perdent. Je ne serais pas surpris de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles dans quelques années. C'est à peine s'il m'adresse un sourire ou reste seul avec moi maintenant. Six ans sont passés, les choses ont changé. Le monde évolue et je dois faire de même pour survivre. Je ne peux pas m'accrocher définitivement au passé ni aux personnes qui ne veulent plus faire partie de mon présent.

Dans mon dos, Liam appelle mon prénom, mais je fais un simple signe de la main et quitte le salon. Il y a des personnes un peu partout, dans le couloir, en bas des escaliers. Je monte me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, mais quand j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bains je tombe sur un couple, à moitié nu, en train de littéralement se dévorer la bouche.

Je m'excuse, ferme la porte. Je crois qu'ils ne m'ont même pas entendu. Un long soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, je me résigne à aller prendre mon sac dans la chambre de Zayn et sors de la maison. L’air frais me frappe le visage, je respire enfin.

A l'intérieur, la musique n'est plus qu'un son étouffé. Je rejoins le trottoir, allume une cigarette et prends le chemin du retour. Ce sera plus long, je risque de tomber malade parce qu'il pleut encore de petites gouttes fines, mais ce n'est rien. Elles me font l'effet de caresses délicates sur mon visage, le bout de mon nez commence déjà à être froid.

Je marche lentement, mes pieds qui traînent lascivement sur le béton produisent le seul bruit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je regarde la fumée de la cigarette monter, monter toujours plus haut vers le ciel noir, sans étoiles. Elles ne brillent pas, elles ne sont pas là. Elles se cachent. Il n'y a pas de lune non plus. 

Un frisson me parcourt le corps. L'air est frais. Le dernier jour d'Octobre. La nuit d'Halloween. L'hiver qui approche à pas lents. Mes poils se hérissent sur ma nuque, mes bras. Comme un courant électrique.

Il n'y que la lune qui me suit, éclaire et surveille mon chemin. A quelques pas de moi, au sol, une boule noire. Je m'arrête, je la fixe qui bouge lentement. Puis un miaulement. C'est seulement un chat. Je m'approche prudemment jusqu'à être à ses côtés. Il est blessé. C’est pour ça qu’il ne fuit pas.

Une plaie sur sa patte avant gauche, elle saigne un peu. Ça n'a pas l'air très grave, mais il vaudrait mieux le soigner quand même. Je me penche, frôle son crâne du bout des doigts et examine le reste de son corps. Il ne s’enfuit pas.

– Hey. Salut toi, tu habites où dis moi ?

Je sais que c'est inutile de lui parler, qu'il ne me répondra pas. Il se met à miauler encore. Passe sa langue près de sa blessure. Je l'empêche de s'infecter en caressant sa tête, il se tend un peu, mais me laisse faire. Mes doigts trouvent son petit collier, le pendentif avec devant un dessin étrange et derrière une adresse.

_7 Rue des épines._

– Bon, je vais te ramener chez toi.

Mes gestes sont lents et précautionneux, je le prends dans mes bras. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne se débat pas trop. Il ronronne, enfonce légèrement ses griffes dans la manche de mon costume. Je sors mon téléphone d'une main et rentre l'adresse dedans. Quinze minutes de marche. Ça devrait me changer les idées.

Je suis le chemin indiqué, qui m'est totalement inconnu, je m'enfonce dans des endroits isolés, à peine éclairés. La présence du chat me rassure quelque peu. Mon souffle se fait plus rapide, lourd. La nuit est silencieuse, trop à mon goût. Je m'attends à voir un mort vivant ou un fantôme surgir de derrière un buisson, sur cette route déserte, et me vider de mon sang. J’ai certainement regardé trop de films d’horreur.

En une quinzaine de minutes, je suis arrivé à destination. Une grande maison, vieille, rustique. Presque comme un manoir abandonné. Mais il ne l'est pas. Il y a des fenêtres d'où apparaissent des lumières pâles. La bâtisse n'est pas abîmée ou sale, aucun bout ne tombe en ruine, aucun trou dans le toit, même le jardin, dans le noir, a l'air d'être parfaitement bien entretenu.

Je regarde mon téléphone pour vérifier que je suis au bon endroit. L'écran reste bloqué sur le message “ _vous êtres arrivés à destination_ ” et quand j'essaie de charger la page je n'ai plus rien. Plus aucun réseau. Ni pour faire des recherches internet, ni pour appeler ou envoyer un message. Je suppose que je dois me trouver dans un point mort.

Le chat miaule à nouveau contre mon torse et me fait presque sursauter. Le son se perd dans un écho lointain au milieu de ce paysage fantomatique. Il n’y a aucun bruit aux alentours.

Je souffle, prends mon courage à deux mains et avance le long du petit chemin de pierres qui mène à l'entrée de la sinistre maison.


	3. Partie I - chapitre deux.

**2.**

Je traverse un jardin parsemé d'arbres presque nus, seulement encore quelques feuilles s'accrochent désespéramment aux branches. Dans la nuit, on pourrait presque croire à de grandes mains qui cherchent à monter vers le ciel  ou se refermer autour de moi . Mes pieds finissent par atteindre les deux marches qui mènent au perron. 

Après avoir compté dix secondes, je toque plusieurs fois, assez fort pour me faire entendre. Je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps, je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur  non plus . La porte s'ouvre sur un visage féminin. La  jeune  femme doit  avoir le même âge que moi. 

Elle a des cheveux blancs qui lui tombent en carré autour du visage et s'arrêtent dans le bas de sa nuque, les pointes sont de la couleur de la lavande. Elle porte un piercing au nez, plusieurs à ses oreilles, et une petite pierre qui pend à son cou. Ses yeux sont maquillés d'un trait de liner épais, ses lèvres d'un rouge sombre, presque noir.

D'abord, ses sourcils se froncent, puis sa bouche se tord dans un sourire quand elle remarque le chat que je tiens encore contre moi. Je m'apprête à lui expliquer la situation quand l'animal gigote, se débat, me griffe sauvagement l’avant-bras et saute au sol pour entrer rapidement dans la maison. A mon tour, j'ai une plaie qui apparaît sur ma peau et quelques griffures sur le dos de la main.

– Oh non ! S'exclame la jeune femme en s'approchant d'un pas, je suis vraiment navrée. C'est Dante, il peut-être assez grognon et impulsif.

– Ce n'est rien, je... je me racle la gorge et reprends. Je l'ai trouvé sur le bord de la route, pas très loin d'ici, il est blessé à la patte. J'ai vu l'adresse sur son collier, je pensais plus judicieux de vous le ramener.

Elle hoche la tête, regarde derrière elle comme pour vérifier que le chat soit bien là. Puis, elle ouvre un peu plus grand la porte et me fait signe avec son bras. L'incompréhension sur mon visage la fait sourire en coin, elle explique alors :

– Tu as ramené Dante, la moindre des choses c'est de te soigner en retour.

– Merci, mais c'est une simple griffe ça ira. Je pense survivre.

– Il traîne une bonne partie de la journée dehors dans la boue, les parcs et que sais-je... ça risque de s'infecter si c'est mal traité. Et puis, tu as l'air trempé. Je peux te proposer un thé bien chaud ou de l'alcool si c'est ce que tu préfères ?

Un rire léger sort de sa bouche, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire timidement. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, pense à ce qui s'est passé à la fête chez Zayn, à Théo qui doit bien rire de la situation, se réjouir de sa victoire encore une fois, et accepte finalement d'entrer dans cette demeure.

C'est vaste, grandiose, riche en décoration. Tout cela dans un esprit ancien. On dirait que tous les meubles, les bibelots et mêmes les livres viennent directement d'un siècle antérieur. Beaucoup de bois. Les pièces sont spacieuses, rangées. Dans le salon, il y a un feu de cheminée qui crépite, des bougies allumées un peu partout, l'odeur de l'encens qui me caresse les narines. Au sol, des ouvrages ouverts sur un tapis, des feuilles éparpillés, encore quelques bougies et un jeu de cartes.

La jeune femme me conduit en cuisine, ici ça sent le chocolat, la cannelle et les épices. Elle me laisse m'asseoir sur une chaise, à table, sort une tasse du placard et se tourne vers moi :

– Du thé, alors ?

– Je... Oui, s'il vous plaît, merci.

– Tu peux me tutoyer. Je m'appelle Amélia.

– Louis.

Amélia fait couler de l'eau chaude, depuis la bouilloire, dans la tasse. Elle plonge un sachet dedans, la pose devant moi, puis une cuillère et un petit récipient avec des bouts de sucre. Je retire mon sac de mes épaules, le pose sur la chaise à côté. J'entends ronronner derrière moi, tourne la tête. Le chat entre à pas légers dans la cuisine, se hisse sur la chaise en face de moi, approche son museau d'un paquet de biscuits qu’il se met à renifler.

Tout en souriant d’un air amusé, Amélia le prend délicatement dans ses bras et embrasse son crâne. Elle regarde sa patte blessée, fait une petite moue. Le chat miaule puis frotte son museau contre le creux de son cou.

– T'inquiètes pas mon beau, il va te soigner aussi.

_Il._ Je fronce les sourcils, mais je n'ai pas le temps de demander, parce que c'est une nouvelle personne qui entre dans la cuisine. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Ses pas sont encore plus légers que ceux du chat, comme s'ils frôlaient à peine le sol.

C'est un homme cette fois, d'apparence d'une ou ou deux années plus jeune que moi. Ses cheveux sont bouclés, descendent sur le haut de sa nuque, une petite étoffe autour de son visage juvénile, mais très charismatique, ses yeux sont d'un vert sapin. Il porte des bagues à presque tous ses doigts, du vernis noir, une chemise en satin bleu clair, presque transparente, un jean simple qui lui colle aux cuisses, il ne porte pas de chaussettes. Ses pieds nus semblent flotter sur le parquet, ils n’émettent aucun bruit quand il se déplace.

D'abord, il s'avance vers Dante. Je peux jurer avoir vu le chat presque sauter des bras d'Amélia pour aller se réfugier dans ceux du nouvel arrivant. Le fameux _Il_ , certainement. Je sors le sachet de ma tasse, le dépose sur le bord d'une assiette où traînent encore des miettes de biscuits. Je mets une moitié de sucre dedans, la porte à mes lèvres. Le liquide chaud me brûle la langue, je prends une petite gorgée et cache ma grimace derrière le filet de fumée. Thé à la menthe.

Je repose la tasse. Mon regard tombe sur mon poignet et la plaie rougie. Il n’y a pas non plus beaucoup de sang, c’est simplement à vif. Le jeune homme tient toujours Dante contre lui quand il se tourne vers moi, un sourire en coin anime ses lèvres rosées. Ses doigts caressent la tête du chat, ses yeux vert me regardent, se posent sur ma blessure et il dit :

– Suis-moi.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un ordre. Sa voix est douce, son ton agréable. Et le sourire qu'il m'adresse m'invite à lui faire confiance. Je laisse ma tasse là, me relève, remercie Amélia qui me sourit simplement, elle aussi.

Je le suis dans un couloir, nous quittons la chaleur agréable du salon et de la cuisine pour aller vers un endroit qui me semble bien être une véranda. De grandes vitres recouvrent le plafond, descendent pour former une baie vitrée qui fait la taille de la pièce. Elle est éclairée uniquement à la lueur de bougies et une petite lampe de chevet sur une table. Il ne fait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Ce doit être pour ça qu'il y a des plantes un peu partout. Ça sent la terre mouillée et les fleurs.

Le bruit des gouttes de pluie contre les vitres est apaisant. Je reste debout au milieu, regarde le jeune homme poser Dante sur un canapé et voguer parmi les plantes. Il caresses certaines pétales, laisse traîner le bout de ses doigts sur les tiges, puis se tourne vers moi, quelques feuilles entre les doigts.

– Tu peux aller t'asseoir dans le canapé, Louis ?

Je fronce les sourcils, mes gestes figés. Un frisson caresse mon dos.

– Comment est-ce que tu connais mon prénom ?

Un sourire tire le coin de ses lèvres, une boucle lui tombe sur le haut du front. Il va poser ses feuilles vertes sur une table, prend une grosse cuillère en bois pour l'écraser dans un bol.

– Je vous ai entendu parler avec Amélia.

– Oh.

Mes joues chauffent, je baisse les yeux, m'avance vers le canapé. Je m'assois aux côtés de Dante. Il est allongé de tout son long et prend plus de place que moi. Mes genoux se touchent, j’ose à peine respire. Je l'entends ronronner un peu. Ses paupières, à moitié fermées, laissent voir une lueur de ses yeux jaunes qui suivent les mouvements du jeune homme.

Après quelques minutes à mélanger des ingrédients dans son bol, il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés dans le canapé. Je me décale légèrement, Dante s'étire, lèche un endroit à côté de sa plaie et se rendort.

– Moi c'est Harry.

Harry, donc, me regarde plusieurs secondes sans rien ajouter. Je hoche la tête, il pose le bol sur ses genoux, approche ses longs doigts de mon poignet. Comme pour me demander ma permission, il me regarde et j’acquiesce à nouveau. Dans des gestes délicats, il remonte doucement la manche de mon costume. Sa peau est presque froide, il observe ma blessure et prends une feuille dans le bol. Elle est imbibée et recouverte d'une substance un peu gélatineuse, transparente.

Il la dépose délicatement sur ma plaie, passe lentement ses pouces dessus et m'octroie des caresses circulaires jusqu'à ce que la feuille soit parfaitement posée à la surface de ma peau. C'est froid au début, mais agréable, doux je dirais même. Harry lâche mon poignet, il retombe mollement sur mon genou.

– Il faut le laisser poser un petit moment, le temps que ça agisse.

Un nouveau hochement de tête, Harry tape doucement sa paume sur sa cuisse, le regard rivé sur la place occupée à côté de moi. Dante se redresse immédiatement, escalade mes jambes pour aller s'installer sur les siennes. Il ronronne quand Harry caresse son cou, le haut de son dos et pose le fantôme d'un baiser sur son museau. La langue du chat sort d'entre ses lèvres, effleure le menton d'Harry.

La pluie tombe toujours lentement sur les vitres au-dessus de nos têtes. Je me sens à l'abri. Du mauvais temps. Du monde. C'est étrange. Ici, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je regarde les gouttes taper doucement sur les vitres, finir leur cascade sur le sol, dans le jardin sombre à l'arrière de la maison. Les branches des arbres dansent une valse lente sous le souffle léger du vent.

Je pose à nouveau les yeux sur Harry. D'une main, il caresse le dos de son chat et de l'autre, il met deux doigts dans le bol posé entre nous. Je demande :

– Tu vas lui appliquer une feuille à lui aussi ?

– Non, il sourit encore, Dante déteste ça. Je vais lui étaler la crème directement. De toute manière, c'est la meilleure solution avec tous ses poils. La première fois que j’ai soigné une de ses blessures, il a mangé la feuille et a vomi pendant une semaine.

En silence, je le regarde appliquer la crème du bout de ses doigts sur la petite plaie du chat. Dante se débat légèrement, mais les caresses d'Harry ont un effet apaisant sur lui. Sa queue s’enroule sur elle-même, s’abaisse et il miaule. Après l'avoir soigné, il le garde dans ses bras, se lève, prend un bâtonnet dans une boite et pose Dante au sol.

– Interdit de te gratter ou de te lécher, fripouille.

Harry lui donne sa friandise. Le chat la dévore au sol, Harry va se laver les mains dans un petit évier au fond de la pièce. La lumière vacillante des bougies rend ses mouvements plus lents, fracturés. Il revient vers le canapé, je baisse le regard vers la feuille toujours autour de mon poignet. Je fronce les sourcils et l'interroge :

– Est-ce que les plantes soignent vraiment ?

Encore ce sourire qui ne quitte jamais ses lèvres. Harry s'assoit à côté de moi, ses gestes n'ont aucune brusquerie. Il est posé, il prend le temps de déplier chaque membre, d'occuper l'espace petit à petit. Comme son chat, il est un peu félin.

– Bien sûr, la médecine est faite à base de plantes. Les médicaments, les infusions, les huiles essentielles... Je n'utilise que des remèdes naturels, la plupart du temps c'est beaucoup plus saint pour la santé et le corps. Surtout, ce sont des choses faciles à faire soi-même, ce n’est pas sorcier vraiment.

Je ne réponds pas, je regarde encore mon poignet. Parfois, ça pique légèrement. L'effet des plantes doit agir. Il m'explique ce avec quoi il a concocté la texture froide qui recouvre la feuille, je ne comprends pas tout, je l'écoute simplement parler parce que sa voix est douce, rassurante. Je me dis que s’il me racontait une histoire, je pourrais m’endormir avec en fond le bruit de la pluie.

Dante a quitté la pièce, il ne reste plus rien de son bâtonnet. Pas une seule miette. Je ne l’ai même pas entendu partir. Au milieu de la pluie maintenant abondante qui tombe dans un bruit plus fort que nous, il n'y a plus qu'Harry et moi. Aucun de nous deux ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il reprend la parole. Il m'explique certaines vertus que produisent les plantes, que certaines sont comestibles ou vraiment dangereuses car toxiques. Toutes ces plantes sont à lui, Amélia s'en plaint parfois un peu, d'en avoir partout dans la maison, de devoir ramasser des feuilles mortes au sol, ça le fait sourire.

C'est assez fascinant, la manière dont il le raconte. Il connaît énormément de choses sur la nature, il doit avoir lu des tas de livres sur le sujet, appris le nom de chaque plante, étudier leurs bienfaits, les attentions à leur apporter pour les garder en vie et les faire fleurir, pousser. Je suis à peine capable de prendre soin de moi-même et Harry parvient à s'occuper de plusieurs êtres vivants à la fois.

Au bout d'un moment, il regarde mon poignet puis retire délicatement la feuille. Elle colle à peine à ma peau, laisse un couche brillante et un peu visqueuse sur l'avant de mon bras. Harry va jeter la feuille, se savonne à nouveau les mains et me demande :

– Tu veux... aller te laver peut-être ? Tu es encore humide et une douche chaude te ferait certainement du bien.

– Oh, merci, mais je ne veux pas abuser, vous avez déjà fait énormément pour moi, je... Je vais repartir...

– Sous cette pluie ?

Je lève instinctivement les yeux vers le plafond vitré, où les gouttes frappent bruyamment. Je me mords la lèvre, baisse le regard vers Harry qui se tient debout près de la table. Une ombre mouvante au milieu des plantes.

En réalité, l’idée de partir sous une pluie abondante ne m’enchante pas plus que ça, mais je ne veux pas non plus m’introduire chez des inconnus. Même si je commence à apprécier l’odeur de la maison et entendre Harry parler de plantes.

– Par un temps pareil, je te conseillerais de rester au chaud. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de tomber malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton amusé me fait sourire timidement, je hoche la tête. Après avoir été chercher mon sac à dos au salon, Harry me guide dans la salle de bains. Une grande baignoire trône au fond de la pièce, je suis bien tenté de me plonger dans de l'eau chaude pendant de longues minutes. Mais j'abuse déjà assez de la gentillesse d'Harry et Amélia comme ça.

La porte se referme derrière Harry, je sors mes vêtements de rechange de mon sac, retire ce costume humide et me réfugie sous la douche. Je ne prends pas plus de dix minutes, réchauffer la température de mon corps me fait un bien énorme. Mes muscles se détendent, je soupire d’aise.

Une fois les vêtements secs sur mon dos, je vais devant le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Je retire ma moustache noire et mes lentilles. La couleur naturelle de mes yeux et accentuée par celle, beaucoup plus sombre, de mes cheveux teints. Elle devrait partir d’ici deux lavages et bientôt je retrouverais mon châtain d’origine.

Je quitte la chaleur de la salle de bains, mon corps frisonne quand l’air légèrement plus frais tombe sur ma peau encore chaude. Je remonte un couloir sombre jusqu'à arriver au salon où le feu de cheminée crépite encore. La lumière est tamisée, quelques bougies allumées par ci par là, une lampe de chevet sur une table, posée sur plusieurs livres empilés.

Harry et Amélia, installés dans un des canapés, discutent à voix basses. Ils se retournent, d'un même mouvement délicat, quand j'entre dans la pièce. Silencieuse maintenant. Un nouveau frisson m'enveloppe.

Mais ce n’est pas la fraîcheur du couloir ou le fond d’humidité dans l’air. C’est un frisson qui réveille mon corps, me réchauffe le ventre.


	4. Partie I - Chapitre trois.

**3**.

Harry pose son regard sur moi et se lève  dans un mouvement uniforme et gracieux . Sa tête se penche légèrement sur le côté lorsqu'il s'approche, curieux. 

– Tu es... _différent_ ?

Instinctivement, je baisse les yeux vers mon propre corps. Je tiens mon costume entre mes mains, mon sac sur mon épaule. Je suis à présent vêtu d'un simple jean et un pull à capuche que j'ai enfilé au-dessus d'un tee-shirt uni. Mais je devine qu'Harry ne parle pas seulement de ma tenue.

– Oh oui, je souris légèrement, la moustache était fausse et je portais des lentilles de couleur.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour mon déguisement d'Halloween.

L'expression de son visage devient sceptique et Amélia me fixe avec une curiosité étrange, comme si j'étais un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Le feu de cheminée et mon gros pull me font monter la chaleur aux joues. Peut-être aussi les deux regards insistants posés sur moi.

– J'étais habillé Gomez Addams, vous n'avez pas reconnu ?

Ils échangent un regard interloqué, je me balance lentement sur mes pieds. Quelque peu mal à l’aise. Sur les vitres du salon, le bruit de la pluie est toujours aussi fort. Dante entre à son tour, sa longue queue noire se balance de droite à gauche. Il saute gracieusement sur le dossier du canapé, fait quelques pas silencieux et tourne ses yeux jaunes vers moi.

Maintenant, ils sont trois à m’observer, et je ne sais pas quel regard m’impressionne le plus.

Amélia, toujours assise, se met à caresser son dos, le ronronnement du chat se mêle au bruit de la pluie dehors. Harry fronce les sourcils et prend la parole :

– Je... ne connais pas ?

– Vous ne connaissez pas la famille Addams ?

Je tourne les yeux vers Amélia qui secoue la tête lentement, une mine désolée sur son visage. Je hausse les épaules, me pince les lèvres sans rien ajouter. Peut-être devrais-je les laisser tranquille, retourner chez moi même si je dois prendre le risque de courir sous cette pluie d'automne et attraper la mort.

Comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées, Harry s'approche de moi et me prend gentiment mon costume des mains. Il passe ses doigts agiles contre le tissu lisse, me fixe toujours et sourit.

– Tu veux dîner avec nous ? Le temps ne risque pas de se calmer tout de suite.

– Oh je... je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, vraiment...

– Pas du tout, dis nous ce qui te ferait plaisir, m’interrompt gentiment Harry, Amélia adore montrer ses talents culinaires dès qu’elle en l’occasion.

Harry m'informe qu'il va accrocher mon costume à un porte-manteaux et me laisse avec Amélia. Elle se lève du canapé, Dante n'est pas le moins du monde perturbé par ses mouvements, il s'étire même davantage et s'allonge de tout son long sur le dossier. Sa gueule s’ouvre grandement, comme dans un braillement, et laisse entrevoir de longues dents pointues à l’avant.

Tout euphorique, Amélia me guide en cuisine. Elle fouille dans quelques placards et me propose une soupe au potiron, sa spécialité avec du pain perdu ou aux céréales.

Je ne suis pas difficile, je lui dis que tout me va et un sourire ravi illumine son visage. Elle se lance dans la confection de sa soupe, sort les légumes d'un bac dans le réfrigérateur tout en me faisant la discussion. Pour être honnête, c'est plutôt elle qui monopolise la parole. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Elle semble être une personne toujours de bonne humeur, active et joviale.

Finalement, je l'aide à éplucher les légumes, c'est beaucoup plus rapide à quatre mains. Et surtout, je peux au moins faire ça. Harry ne revient qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'appuie contre le mur d'entrée de la cuisine et nous observe, un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

– Je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

Il me faut quelque secondes pour comprendre que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse. Je tiens encore mon économe à bout de doigt, lance un regard à Amélia qui me fait signe d'y aller, souriante à son tour. Je laisse les légumes de côté et suis Harry en dehors de la cuisine. La chaleur semble habiter toutes les pièces de cette maison, même lorsque nous grimpons à l'étage et qu'il me guide dans ce qui ressemble fortement à un grenier. Mais il n'est pas poussiéreux, mal entretenu, laissé à l'abandon, ou simplement utilisé pour stocker des bricoles que l'on n'utiliserait que rarement, oubliées.

Au contraire, c'est dans une petite pièce chaleureuse que je pose le pied. Il y a des bibliothèques qui recouvre un mur entier, des livres y sont entassés, rangés sans vraiment d'ordre. La seule lumière de la pièce est produite par un lampadaire dans le coin, à côté d'un fauteuil et d'un bureau où s'entassent de la papeterie, des feuilles volantes et des encriers. Ici, ça sent le livre ancien et le parchemin.

Mais ce n'est pas vers les ouvrages que m'emmène Harry, et c'est seulement quand il s'arrête que je remarque l'objet posé au sol devant lui. Un grand télescope dont la longue vue est dirigée droit vers la fenêtre, en velux, incrustée dans le plafond. Je fronce cependant les sourcils en levant le regard au-dessus de nos têtes.

– On ne pourra pas voir les étoiles s'il pleut, non ?

La lumière dorée du lampadaire brille sur le visage d'Harry et semble faire ressortir son sourire plus encore. Il passe ses doigts dans ses boucles, secoue doucement la tête, se pince les lèvres et souffle :

– Je sais, mais tu vas quand même pouvoir les observer. Tu veux bien fermer les yeux, s'il te plaît ?

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps, parce que une petite voix en moi me souffle de lui faire confiance, je ferme alors les paupières. Une poignée de secondes passent, j'écoute attentivement les bruits autour de moi. Mais Harry, s'il se déplace, est très silencieux. Je sursaute presque quand je sens ses doigts chauds se refermer autour de ma main. Sa voix est lente et basse quand il me demande de m'asseoir au sol.

Encore une fois, je suis ses demandes à la lettre. Je m'installe sur un tapis avec son aide, son contact disparaît quand je suis assit, un frisson me traverse le corps de la tête aux pieds. Le même que celui de tout à l’heure, dans le salon, quand ils me regardaient tous. Après avoir senti un courant d'air froid dans mon dos, Harry me souffle d'ouvrir les yeux.

La pièce est plongée dans un noir presque complet. Presque, à l'exception des petites étoiles qui brillent au plafond, sur les murs, partout autour de nous. La lampe a été éteinte. Sur le sol, à quelques mètres de moi, c'est au projecteur que revient le mérite de ce spectacle. Je penche la tête en arrière pour mieux les observer, moi aussi j'attrape ce fameux sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne remarque pas tout de suite Harry, installé à mes côtés. Il me laisse de l'espace personnel, mais il est assez proche pour que je l'entende murmurer. Parce qu'il se met à me parler des étoiles, de l'univers. Je bois ses paroles, je l’écoute attentivement. Il me montre des constellations du doigt, tout autant fasciné que moi.

Un moment, il prend le bout de mes doigts et les guide vers une constellation qu’il essayait de me faire chercher. Son contact m’envoie un élan d’électricité dans le corps, je ne sais pas s’il l’a senti, mais il ne dit rien, et moi non plus. Il vient simplement murmurer près de mon oreille, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, le nom de la forme que pointe mes doigts. _La Grande Ours._

Nous sommes subitement interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvre, Amélia est éclairé, en contre jour, par la lumière du couloir et projette sur le sol une ombre gigantesque. Elle tient une louche à la main et pose l'autre sur sa hanche. Même dans le noir, je crois deviner son sourire.

– Le dîner est prêt !

Harry se redresse, me tend la main pour m'aider à faire de même. Il va éteindre le projecteur et je l'attends pour rejoindre Amélia en cuisine. Sur le chemin, je le remercie quand même pour m'avoir montré ça, il m'offre un nouveau sourire et je détourne le regard pour ne pas avoir envie de le fixer trop longtemps.

Le temps de manger et de boire un autre thé, la pluie cesse. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche pour vérifier l'heure, mais il n'a plus de batterie et ne veut apparemment plus s'allumer. Je le range et soupire. Harry et Amélia me lancent des regards interrogateurs, je hausse les épaules.

– Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer, la pluie s'est calmée je devrais en profiter. Ça fait déjà un moment que je suis ici. Ma famille doit m’attendre.

Je me lève de ma chaise, Amélia insiste pour débarrasser mon assiette. Sans rien dire, Harry quitte le salon et revient peu de temps après avec mon costume. Je le plie soigneusement et le rentre dans mon sac à dos.

Amélia nous rejoint à l'entrée du salon. Le feu de cheminée continue de brûler et j'enfile mes chaussures. Je pense n'avoir rien oublié, alors je me tourne vers eux et leur souris.

– Merci de m'avoir accueilli si gentiment chez vous.

– Merci à toi d'avoir sauvé Dante.

Je leur réponds par un autre sourire et les remercie encore plusieurs fois pour leur courtoisie. Nous échangeons quelques politesses, ils me conduisent à la porte. Harry ne parle plus beaucoup, il se contente de me regarder et de m'offrir un dernier sourire.

– A bientôt, peut-être ?

– Peut-être oui, avec plaisir Louis.

C'est Amélia qui me répond en gardant son éternel air joyeux, Harry se contente de me faire un signe de la main et il disparaît dans le salon avant même que je ne quitte le perron et que la porte se referme. Mais j’ai eu le temps d’apercevoir son sourire mourir sur ses lèvres.

Le silence de la nuit accompagne mes pas, je retrace la route en sens inverse en faisant appel à ma mémoire. Je ne peux plus vraiment compter sur mon téléphone. Sans vraiment de grande difficulté, je trouve le chemin vers chez moi.

Étrangement, les rues sont calmes. Peut-être avons-nous déjà dépassé minuit, peut-être sommes nous officiellement passés au premier Novembre depuis quelques heures déjà. Les étoiles ne sont toujours pas présentes dans le ciel, la nuit est noire, le sol trempé et couvert de flaques par la pluie qui n'a cessé de tomber.

Je toque lorsque j'arrive à la maison, il n'y a aucune lumière à l'intérieur. Puis, celle du couloir s'allume finalement. La porte s'ouvre à peine deux secondes plus tard. Je me retrouve face au visage, visiblement fatigué, de ma mère. Elle ouvre grand les yeux en me voyant et me tire dans ses bras presque aussi vite. J'étouffe un petit bruit de surprise mélangé à un rire contre son épaule, lui tapote affectueusement le dos tandis qu'elle s'accroche à moi davantage.

Quand elle me lâche, et me laisse respirer, c'est pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et embrasser mon front. Elle répète plusieurs fois mon prénom, je commence à me poser des questions et trouve sa réaction étrange. Je pose mes doigts sur ses poignets puis la fais reculer afin de lui parler calmement :

– Maman... Je suis désolé vraiment, je voulais te prévenir que j'allais rentrer plus tôt que prévu, mais j'ai eu un soucis sur la route et... mon portable a lâché.

– Louis... elle tente de m'interrompre.

– J'ai ramené un chat blessé à son propriétaire, il a commencé à pleuvoir quand j'ai voulu repartir alors ils m'ont gentiment offert une douche chaude et un repas. Je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'espère que je n'ai pas raté les meilleurs films d'horreur ? Lilas est déjà couchée ?

Le teint de ma mère est livide, je fronce les sourcils et remarque les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle me fait rentrer à l'intérieur et ferme la porte, je la suis au salon où elle s'écroule lourdement dans le canapé, comme prête à faire un malaise. Elle me regarde toujours, hébétée, figée dans une torpeur que je ne comprends pas.

– Maman, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es toute… étrange.

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Je me tourne, le coeur battant. Mon père apparaît à son tour, se stoppe net en me voyant et porte une main à sa poitrine. Lui aussi se met à murmurer mon prénom. Je les regarde tour à tour, fronce les sourcils et demande :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous agissez comme si vous venez de voir un fantôme ?

Je tente l'humour mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. Personne ne rit. Même pas moi. Parce que je devine que la situation n’a définitivement rien de drôle.

Je dépose lourdement mon sac au sol, à mes pieds et mon père s'avance lentement vers moi. Il est aussi livide qu’elle. Je commence réellement à m’inquiéter.

Dans mon esprit, tout commence à s’embrouiller. J’imagine les pires scénarios. Est-ce qu’il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à un de mes amis ? A ma soeur ? A un autre membre de notre famille ? Et pourquoi ne me disent-ils rien ? Pourquoi chaque seconde qui passe semble durer une éternité ?

Ma mère, l’air hagard, agrippe mon poignet, fermement. Ses doigts sont gelés, rêches. Je n’ai soudainement plus envie qu’elle me touche. Elle s’accroche à moi, je tourne des yeux ronds vers elle tandis qu'elle prend enfin la parole.

– Louis, tu… tu as disparu pendant deux semaines.


	5. Partie I - chapitre quatre.

**4.**

Deux semaines ?

Deux semaines.

J'ai disparu deux semaines.

J’ai soudainement envie de rire. Rire aux éclats. Pour évacuer la vague de panique et de choc qui me submerge et me donne la nausée. Pour empêcher la peur de prendre le dessus sur mon corps.

Cette fois, c’est à mon tour de regarder mes parents comme s'ils venaient de m'annoncer ma mort prochaine. Recroquevillée dans le canapé, ma mère se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mon père s'avance prudemment dans ma direction, une main tendue vers moi.

Au moment où elle allait se poser sur mon épaule, je me recule d'un pas et fronce les sourcils en regardant le sol. Je ne suis pas un animal apeuré qu’on doit absolument maîtrisé.

– Ça n'a aucun sens je... je vais bien, je vous jure. J'étais... J'ai passé la soirée chez des habitants à...

Je secoue plusieurs fois la tête, la gorge nouée parce que j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine se comprime au point de vouloir faire sortir mon coeur par ma bouche. Entendre les sanglots de ma mère n'arrange rien à la situation.

Je ne comprends pas et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, que les murs du salon se referment lentement et dangereusement sur moi. C'est impossible, ils doivent me faire une mauvaise blague. Mais si c'est le cas, mes parents sont de très bons acteurs, parce que les larmes de ma mère n'ont rien de faux. Ni son teint livide, ni la panique qui prend vie dans le regard de mon père.

– J'ai mangé et pris un bain et... Je n'ai pas pu rester deux semaines là-bas, je n'ai même pas dormi ou ressenti de la fatigue, je...

– Louis, je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre.

– Mais tu crois que j'ai envie de dormir après ce que vous me dites là ?!

Mon père inspire lourdement, j'ai haussé le ton sans le vouloir. Parce que je suis perdu. Totalement perdu. Et parce que ça fait peur. C’est insensé. Impossible. Irrationnel.

Je ne peux pas avoir disparu deux semaines.

Ma mère se redresse légèrement dans le canapé, ses yeux débordants de larmes. Je ne l’ai jamais vu dans un tel état.

– N... Nous ne mentons pas. Tu n'es pas revenu le premier Novembre, je t'ai attendu toute la journée. Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages alors je me suis dit que tu devais être occupé. Le soir, j'ai essayé de t’appeler plusieurs fois mais je suis tombée directement sur ta messagerie. Je paniquais, tu... j'ai contacté tes amis, leurs parents, personne n'arrivait à te joindre. Ils ne t'ont pas revu depuis le soir de la fête, depuis que tu es parti pour rentrer à la maison.

Le soir du trente et un, le soir où j'ai trouvé Dante dans la rue, blessé, et que je l'ai ensuite ramené chez lui. Grâce à l'adresse sur son collier. Je n’ai pas rêvé, je n’ai pas assez bu pour m’imaginer tout ça, je n’ai pas non plus consommer de la drogue.

– Mon dieu Louis... Je... je me suis imaginée les pires horreurs, si tu savais... On te… Elle étouffe un sanglots. On te croyait mort… Nous avons contacté et avertis la police de ta disparition dès que possible, tout le monde ici est à ta recherche.

Je passe des doigts tremblants sur mon visage, mon coeur frappe bruyamment et douloureusement à l’intérieur de ma poitrine. Je voudrais l’arracher, je voudrais me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

– Mais je suis là… Je suis là ! Je suis vivant, je n’ai pas été enlevé, je n’ai pas… je n’ai pas disparu vous voyez bien ! C’est dingue, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !

– Deux semaines Louis, tu imagines.

– Justement non ! Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire. Dites moi que c’est une putain de blague s’il vous plaît ?

– Nous ferions mieux d’en reparler demain, je pense. Un peu de sommeil te ferait du bien.

Les paroles de mon père font naître un orage en moi. Demain. Je ne veux pas en parler demain. Je ne veux pas prétendre que tout va bien, ignorer tout ce qu’ils viennent de me dire pour monter me coucher. A ce stade là, trouver le sommeil est déjà impossible.

Furieux, je me tourne vers lui et crie d’une voix brisée :

– Mais je vais bien papa ! Je vais bien, il ne m’est rien arrivé d’accord ?! Je dois vous le dire combien de fois ? Je suis parti de la fête plus tôt parce que je ne voulais plus rester là-bas, j’ai pris la route, j’ai vu un chat blessé sur le trottoir. Il y avait son adresse sur son collier alors je l’ai ramené chez lui. Ils m’ont offert du thé pour me remercier et de quoi soigner une petite blessure que m’avait fais le chat.

Je parle vite et fort, j’enchaîne les mots et ça n’a pas vraiment de sens, mais ils peuvent comprendre. Ils _doivent_ comprendre. Je suis leur fils.

– Il a simplement commencé à fort pleuvoir quand j’ai voulu repartir, alors j’ai attendu chez eux. Je suis revenu dès que j’ai pu, après le dîner et… Je… Pourquoi vous inventez tout ça ?

Moi aussi je commence à pleurer, des larmes silencieuses et glaciales coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne le sens que lorsqu’elles atteignent mes lèvres et meurent dans le creux de mon cou. Ma mère se lève, vacillante, pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

Je n’ai pas la force de la repousser, de lui demander de me dire la vérité, d’arrêter de me retourner le cerveau. Elle caresse mon dos. Son corps tremble autant que le mien, quand elle me serre j’ai l’impression d’étouffer mais c’est aussi rassurant. Je m’accroche à sa longue chemise de nuit, renifle contre son cou.

Mon père s’approche et se joint à notre étreinte. Son souffle est tremblant quand il vient embrasser mon front. Les doigts de ma mère caressent mes cheveux, ma nuque. Elle me murmure que c’est fini, que je suis saint et sauf, qu’il n’y a plus aucun danger. Sauf que je n’ai jamais été menacé, à part peut-être par Dante quand il m’a griffé le bras. Mais même là, je ne me suis jamais senti apeuré.

C’est moi qui brise notre embrassade, je me recule, passe le dos de ma main contre ma joue humide. Ma voix tremble légèrement, brisée sur les bords par les sanglots, quand je dis assurément :

– Maman, papa, je crois que vous avez simplement eu peur parce que je ne suis pas revenu tout de suite et que je n’ai pas donné de nouvelles, j’en suis désolé… mais je n’ai pas disparu deux semaines. C’est impossible, je… je l’aurais remarqué vous pensez bien, et…

Ma mère cache son visage dans ses mains, elle semble toute frêle et prête à se briser. Mon père lâche un long soupir, exténué, et fait le tour du canapé pour aller chercher le journal posé sur la table basse du salon.

Il me le tend. Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant, parce que je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Son teint est pale et sa voix sèche quand il me dit :

– Lis la date de publication, Louis.

Sceptique, je lui lance un regard réprobateur mais finis par baisser les yeux sur le journal entre mes mains tremblantes. Je dois me calmer. Je sais que j’ai raison. Je ne suis parti que quelques heures. Demain, j’appellerai Zayn et tout sera réglé.

J’inspire et lis à voix haute l’inscription en haut de page.

– Vendredi 15 Novembre 2019….

_15 Novembre._

Mon souffle se bloque en plein milieu de ma gorge. Ce n’est pas possible. Je n’ose même plus respirer, l’air est comprimé dans ma poitrine sur le point d’exploser.

Le monde se dérobe et s’écroule sous mes pieds. Il m’aspire avec lui dans son effondrement. Je suis au fond du gouffre, un gouffre inconnu, froid, humide, terrifiant. Mon père m’informe que c’est le journal de ce matin. Je crois que c’est la goutte d’eau qui fait déborder le vase. Parce que j’explose.

Les sanglots de ma mère redoublent. Je secoue la tête, le jette plus loin, il atterrit platement au sol, dans un bruit à peine perceptible. Ma vue se brouille de larmes, mon père s’approche mais je le repousse. Il recule de quelques pas, ma main sur son torse l’empêche de me toucher.

– Menteur ! Comment… Ce n’est pas vrai ! Je.. C’est toi, c’est toi qui a fabriqué ce journal, vous avez tout inventé. Je le sais je le sais c’est... Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?Vous voulez me punir ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?

Je hurle à m’en briser la voix, ma mère se précipite sur moi parce que je recule, ma tête entre mes mains et fais tomber une table basse avec une lampe dessus. Elle explose en des milliers de morceaux de verres au sol. Un bruit qui résonne dans toute la maison. Silencieuse.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me tire loin des débris éparpillés, je m’en fiche des blessures, des plaies. Je veux la vérité. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Je veux qu’on arrête de se jouer de moi. Je ne veux pas perdre un autre jeu. Je veux comprendre. Je veux en finir de ce cauchemar.

Ils appellent mon prénom. Je l’entends. Mais je suis incapable de répondre. Je continue de pleurer, installé sur les premières marches de l’escalier, dans les bras de ma mère. Mon père est au téléphone. Il fait les cent pas autour de nous, ça me donne le tournis. Je crois qu’il appelle la police pour leur dire que je suis revenu. Il ferait mieux de préciser que je n’ai JAMAIS disparu.

J’ai beau crier, ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ils ne comprennent pas. Et moi non plus. Au bout d’un moment, je suis fatigué de pleurer. Je respire encore vite et fort, le souffle rocailleux. Ma mère caresse mes cheveux, ma joue humide et chaude. Je tremble de partout. J’ai froid maintenant. J’ai froid d’être dans un monde et une situation que je ne saisis pas. Ce n’est pas normal.

C’est ce que je dis. Quand ils m’emmènent tous les deux dans mon lit, quand ma mère remonte la couverture sur mon corps, qu’elle embrasse mon front, sa bouche humide de larmes, elle aussi.

C’est ce que je dis quand mon père vient déposer un verre d’eau sur la table de chevet de ma chambre, qu’il s’assoit sur le bout de mon lit et prend ma main.

C’est ce que je dis alors qu’ils restent tous les deux avec moi, jusqu’à ce que le sommeil ait raison de mon corps, jusqu’à ce que mes paupières se ferment d’épuisement.

– Ce… Ce n’est pas normal.

Ils me répondent de dormir, de ne plus penser à ça pour le moment. Mais comment puis-je faire ? Comment est-ce qu’on oublie ? Comment je peux ne plus y penser ? Alors que l’angoisse pulse dans mes veines et m’oppresse le coeur ?

J’ai vingt ans et je pleure dans les bras de mes parents parce que j’ai peur, parce que je suis perdu, parce que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Il y a quelques heures encore, j’étais à une soirée le trente et un Octobre. Maintenant, je suis chez moi et nous sommes le quinze Novembre. C’est la même journée. J’en suis certain. Mais ils ne me croient pas.

Je ne peux pas avoir disparu pendant deux semaines sans m’en rendre compte. Ce n’est pas humainement possible. Sans dormir. Sans voir le jour se lever et se coucher. Sans ressentir la notion du temps. Sans ressentir la fatigue.

Je tire doucement sur la main de ma mère, l’attire vers moi et murmure, la voix chevrotante :

– Maman… Maman je ne comprends pas…

Eux non plus.

Mon père ramène un thermomètre pour prendre ma température, je ris jaune à travers mes larmes. Ils croient que je délire, c’est ça ?

Je repousse la main de mon père quand il veut me mettre l’objet dans la bouche, et lui dit que je vais très bien. Il me caresse la main et me demande de me reposer.

Je ne suis pas un animal. Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je ne suis pas fou. Je ne suis pas un menteur.

Je n’ai pas disparu.

Malgré tout, ils arrivent à me mettre le thermomètre entre les lèvres et prendre ma température. Le résultat doit être tout à fait banal, car à travers mes paupières lourdes, je les vois échanger un regard confus, paniqué.

Ils parlent tout bas. Je les entends quand même. Ma mère, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, lui demande ce qui arrive. Mon père pose un regard désarçonné sur moi, vide de sens, et souffle qu’il ne sait pas.

– Arrête de mentir papa…

Croyez moi, je n’ai pas disparu.


	6. Partie I - chapitre cinq.

**5.**

Pendant une seconde, j’ai eu la naïveté de croire que ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve. Je me suis réveillé au fond de mon lit, blottis en dessous de deux couvertures. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les volets à moitié fermés et, au dehors, on pouvait entendre des oiseaux chanter.

Vraiment, ça aurait pu être un matin comme les autres. Je serais descendu prendre mon petit déjeuner avec ma famille, j’aurais volé les céréales de mes sœurs pour les embêter, rigolé avec elle devant des dessins-animés et lu un roman dans mon lit jusque tard dans la matinée comme n’importe quel Samedi matin.

Sauf que ce n’est pas un Samedi matin comme les autres. C’est même tout le contraire.

D’abord, mon regard tombe sur le verre d’eau à moitié vide sur ma table de chevet, la boite de comprimés pour le mal de tête et le thermomètre. Je sens les larmes me monter à nouveau en travers de la gorge. Mais avant de fondre dans une nouvelle crise de larmes, je me redresse dans mon lit.

Je regarde autour de moi, mes parents ont remonté mon sac à dos dans ma chambre. Je me dépêche de fouiller dedans pour sortir mon portable et mon fil afin de le charger. Je le branche dans la prise près de mon lit et l’allume. Quelques secondes passent, interminables. J’entre mon code, le téléphone se connecte au réseau internet et, en même temps, toutes les notifications tombent.

Les messages et appels manqués. Dix. Vingt. Trente. Je ne compte plus. Je n’ai plus la force. Je vois les noms défilés. Ma mère, mon père, Zayn, ma grand-mère, Alban, Liam, une fille de ma classe qui était aussi à la soirée…

Je n’ai pas le courage de les lire ou les écouter pour le moment. Je voudrais les faire disparaître. Mon pouce tremble quand je fais défiler la barre en haut de l’écran et regarde la date d’aujourd’hui.

_16 Novembre._

10h17.

Alors, ce sont mes parent qui ont raison ?

J’ai vraiment disparu pendant deux semaines.

C’est insensé. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Et je sens de nouvelles larmes s’accumuler en travers de ma gorge nouée alors que la porte de ma chambre s’ouvre. Ma mère passe sa tête, timidement, et un léger sourire anime ses lèvres. Elle entre, s’assoit précautionneusement sur le bord du lit, sa main trouve mon front. Ce n’est pas seulement un geste tendre, elle vérifie si ma température n’a pas monté pendant la nuit.

Je décale ma tête et pousse un soupir exaspéré. Je pose mon téléphone plus loin, sur la table de chevet et me rallonge sur mon coussin moelleux. Peut-être que je pourrais passer le reste de ma journée ou de ma vie ici, dans le déni.

– Comment tu te sens mon chéri ?

La voix de ma mère est douce, mais encore criblée d’émotions, tremblante des larmes qu’elle a dû verser toute la nuit et ce matin peut-être encore aussi. Ses yeux sont rouges et tirés par la fatigue.

Deux semaines.

Je la regarde, je ravale ma salive, tire les couvertures jusqu’à mon menton puis marmonne :

– Je ne suis pas fou maman.

– Oh je sais bien, nous le savons ton père et moi. Nous… elle soupire, nous essayons simplement de comprendre ce qui s’est passé.

Moi aussi j’aimerais saisir le fin mot de cette histoire. Je n’ai pas envie de sortir du lit, mais ma mère me propose un petit déjeuner, je sens le parfum des pancakes et du café. Je n’en bois pas, mais j’ai toujours apprécier son odeur.

J’enfile un gros pull, encore vêtu de ma tenue de la veille, et la suis au salon. Mon père est à table, sur son téléphone, un bol presque vide de café devant lui et quelques miettes autour. Il relève les yeux vers nous et un sourire apaisé éclaire son visage quand il me voit.

Avant même qu’il ne me demande, je lève les mains et l’informe :

– Je te jure que je vais bien.

Il pourrait presque rire. Presque. Mais l’ambiance est encore trop étrange et tendue pour ça. Je m’installe en face de lui, ma mère me ramène l’assiette de pancakes encore tièdes et ma tasse qui contient un thé noir fumant.

J’ai le ventre noué, et ma gorge me fait mal dès que j’avale, mais je mange quand même. Je termine mes deux pancakes, avec du sirop d’érable, et bois jusqu’à la dernière goutte de thé. Ma mère, qui lave la vaisselle dans la cuisine, me jette des regards et un sourire fier quand je viens lui ramener mes couverts.

Mon père me propose de venir avec lui chercher le journal au bureau de tabac et mes sœurs chez mes grands-parents, je décline la proposition. Je n’ai pas réellement envie de me confronter au regard de tout le monde, aux questions, aux mensonges, à la vie.

Il part, je vais me laver. Je reste longtemps sous l’eau chaude, si bien que ma mère finit par appeler mon prénom depuis le salon, la voix légèrement paniquée. Elle me demande si j’ai terminé, si ça va. Je coupe l’eau, le corps propre et lavé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. J’étais perdu dans mes pensées, pendant un instant j’ai oublié où je me trouvais.

Je me sèche, enfile de nouveaux vêtements et m’installe dans mon lit. J’ai enfin de le courage de lire les messages que j’ai reçu hier. Ou plutôt, il y a deux semaines.

Ceux de ma mère qui me demandent si je rentre, si je suis à la fête, si je vais bien, de la rappeler, où je suis.

Ceux de Zayn pour savoir si je vais bien au vu de ce qui s’est passé avec Théo, si je suis bien arrivé chez moi, où je suis allé parce que ma mère est inquiète.

Les autres, de différents contacts, ont tous à peu près la même tonalité.

Je n’écoute pas les messages vocaux. A la place, je débranche mon téléphone chargé et le range dans ma poche. Ma mère regarde la télévision au salon, je passe derrière le canapé pour aller prendre mes chaussures et ma veste. Elle m’entend et tourne la tête, baisse le son avec la télécommande.

– Tu t’en vas ?

– Oui, je vais voir Zayn.

Ce n’est pas la vérité. Je ne sais pas même pas si elle existe encore. Mais un mensonge de plus ne peut pas nous tuer. Si je reste ici toute la journée, tout le week-end sans sortir, sous la surveillance apeurée de mes parents, je vais exploser.

Ma réponse a l’air de la soulager, ses épaules s’affaissent d’un poids, elle sourit alors. Elle me dit de bien m’amuser mais de me prévenir quand je suis avec lui et me demande de rentrer dans une heure et demi pour le déjeuner et revoir mes soeurs. Je devine que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l’air. Elle ne veut plus faire la même erreur.

Et moi, j’ai besoin de connaître la vérité.

L’air frais me frappe le visage, s’infiltre sous les pans de ma veste en jean. Je serre mes poings dans mes poches, finis par m’allumer la dernière cigarette du paquet pour la route.

Je sais où je vais. Je retrace le même chemin que j’ai emprunté hier pour revenir. Je marche d’un pas déterminé et me répète

je ne suis pas fou je n’ai pas rêvé je ne mens pas.

Une fois ma cigarette terminée, je l’écrase et la jette dans la poubelle. Je n’attends pas pour reprendre la route. Dans ma tête, il n’y a que ces mots qui tournent en boucle :

_7 Rue des épines._

_7 Rue des épines._

_7 Rue des épines._

J’approche, j’entre dans la rue déserte. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Si personne ne me croit, Harry et Amélia vont me certifier eux même que je suis bien resté que quelques heures chez eux, la nuit du trente et un Octobre.

Sur le chemin, j’envoie un message à ma mère pour l’informer que je suis avec Zayn. J’espère qu’elle ne lui demandera pas confirmation.

Mes derniers pas sont plus précipités, je tourne au coin de la rue, avance en regardant partout autour de moi, en alerte. Et je me fige lorsque j’arrive à destination.

7 Rue des épines.

C’est là. J’y suis.

Mais je m’effondre à genoux, au sol, lorsque mes yeux englobent la maison en face de moi. Un sanglot étouffé me remonte en travers de la gorge.

Je m’enfonce dans le trou béant de l’incompréhension.

Parce que ce n’est pas la maison que j’ai vu hier, pas exactement. Elle est en friche, sur le point de tomber en ruine. Les vitres sont brisés, il y a des trous un peu partout dans le toit, le jardin est laissé à l’abandon et l’herbe, les plantes ont poussés si haut qu’on a du mal à y voir quelque chose.

La porte d’entrée est cassée, à demi-ouverte et un planche en bois à la verticale barre l’accès à la maison. Des toiles d’araignées recouvrent les murs extérieurs, le plafond de la petite terrasse qui mène à l’entrée.

Mais surtout, _surtout_ , elle est abandonnée. Il n’y a aucun signe de vie dans cette demeure. Comme si tout avait péri en l’espace d’une nuit.

Je secoue la tête, serre les poings sur mes cuisses. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je pousse un cri déchirant qui résonne en un écho perdu dans le silence.

Il n’y a que moi. Pas de maisons proches aux alentours. Il n’y a pas Harry ou Amélia ou même Dante. Aucun bruit. A part celui de mes sanglots et le vent léger entre les feuillages et les plantes mortes et sèches.

Je reste là plusieurs minutes à pleurer sur mon sort. Parce que ça me détruit de l’intérieur, ça me ronge.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que j’ai imaginé tout ça ? Tout ce qui s’est passé dans cette maison ? Pourtant, chaque détail semblait si réel. L’odeur des épices et de la terre mouillée, la chaleur du feu de cheminée, le toucher de Harry sur ma peau, la texture gélatineuse de son remède à base de plantes, le goût du potiron dans la soupe et les ronronnements de Dante.

Je ne peux pas avoir inventé ou rêvé ces quelques heures. Mon coeur bat la chamade et chaque seconde qui passe devient plus insupportable à vivre. Un petit picotement se fait sentir à mon avant-bras, je fronce soudainement les sourcils puis relève la manche de mon pull et ma veste.

Voilà ma preuve. La plaie qu’ont laissé les griffes de Dante dans ma peau hier, il y a deux semaines, peu importe quand. Elle est encore là. Une légère croûte se forme sur le dessus, maintenant presque disparue et soignée.

– Je ne mens pas…

Plusieurs fois, je souffle ces mots en passant mes doigts contre la petite blessure. Si c’était le cas, elle ne serait pas là, gravée sur ma peau frissonnante. Je me redresse, les jambes à moitié flageolante, et me mets à marcher rapidement dans le terrain broussailleux qui mène à l’entrée de la maison.

Mes pas me portent, je finis par courir et manque de tomber en me prenant le pied dans une marche du perron. Je toque à la porte, aux murs, je crie, j’appelle leurs noms, je fais le tour, escalade des débris de bois et regarde par toutes les fenêtres brisées.

Seulement il n’y a rien. Rien que des pièces vides où s’engouffrent des courants d’air froids qui font grincer la maison. Aucun meuble, aucune forme de vie récente.

Tout ce qui se trouvait dans la maison ne peut pas avoir disparu en l’espace d’une nuit seulement. C’est impossible. Cette histoire est impossible. Les larmes se mettent à couleur de plus belle sur mes joues, je tape du poing contre le bois des murs extérieurs et appelle :

– Harry ! Ha.. Harry, s’il te plaît… Harry, Amélia ouvrez moi !

Le souffle du vent me répond.

– Vous êtes là ? C’est quoi cette mauvaise blague ?!

Je ne comprends plus rien, je m’appuie contre le mur et me laisse tomber jusqu’au sol du perron. Mes genoux sont ramenés contre mon torse et je pleure silencieusement. Mais à l’intérieur de moi, tout explose. L’orage gronde, la tempête se précipite davantage à chaque seconde qui passe. Je me fais bousculer et je ne cherche même pas à me défendre, à rester debout ou me relever.

C’est un jeu, n’est-ce pas ? J’en ai assez de me battre. Je ne gagne jamais. Cette partie là, je vais encore la perdre, mais je veux que ça cesse. Je veux qu’on m’explique ce qui s’est passé.

Les minutes passent. Je reste longtemps là, recroquevillé sur le perron, à quelques pas de la porte d’entrée qui grince. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux imaginer parfaitement une scène.

D’abord Dante sort, il miaule et vient se frotter à ma cheville pour quémander des caresses. Paniquée, Amélia part à sa recherche, elle s’arrête dans ses mouvements quand elle me voit devant chez eux. Elle sourit, m’aide à me relever et m’invite à entrer boire un thé. Elle ne me demande pas pourquoi je suis là, ni comment je vais. Elle me parle de cuisine et me fait goûter ses biscuits à la cannelle.

Puis il y a Harry qui entre dans la cuisine, habillé de tissu qui mettent en valeur les formes de son corps et donne une couleur dorée à son teint pale d’origine. Il est toujours pieds nus, je ne l’entends pas arriver mais je sens son parfum. De la vanille et un mélange de plantes. A son tour, il m’adresse ce fameux sourire. Et il me prend la main, m’emmène voir les étoiles dans le télescope, au grenier. Ce soir là il ne pleut pas, alors on peut les observer briller dans le ciel. Je reconnais la Grande Ours. Ça le fait sourire davantage, la couleur émeraude dans ses yeux se met à briller, à devenir plus intense.

Un bruit soudain me fait ouvrir les paupières. Je tourne la tête, un corbeau s’est posé sur la rembarre du perron. Je soupire, me lève, il me scrute et ouvre son bec comme pour m’ordonner de partir. C’est ce que je fais, je m’éloigne, tourne le dos à cette maison abandonnée.

De toute façon, il n’y a plus rien à voir ici. Tout est mort. Ça n’a aucun sens, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais je crois que je n’aurais jamais la réponse non plus. Je marche lentement, traîne des pieds et accorde un dernier regard en arrière. Le corbeau s’envole déjà loin dans le ciel, bientôt je ne le vois plus.

Et plus j’avance, plus la maison aussi disparaît. Amélia, Harry et Dante avec. Il ne reste plus rien de cette fin de soirée, sauf les souvenirs que j’en ai. Et jamais personne ne voudra y croire.

Le temps que je rentre à la maison, mes larmes sont sèches. Je toque, ma mère ouvre la porte plusieurs secondes plus tard, son expression passe de la surprise au soulagement.

– Tu es rentré plus tôt.

– Ouais, je souffle, je n’avais plus trop envie de rester dehors finalement.

Tous mes espoirs ont été brisé. Je refuse une tasse de thé et monte dans ma chambre. Je me couche dans le lit, fixe le plafond sans bouger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, mais mon pouce se met à caresser machinalement la plaie sur mon avant-bras, le seul souvenir palpable qu’il me reste.

Un peu plus tard, j’entends mon père et ma sœur rentrer. Je n’ai pas le temps de descendre, elles se précipitent dans ma chambre et me couvrent de bisous, de câlins. Ça me fait sourire et me réchauffe le coeur. Dans leurs bras, j’oublie un instant ce qui me rend si triste. Puis l’une d’elle me demande où j’étais, je me fige un peu.

Derrière, mon père leur dit d’aller jouer et de me laisser tranquille. Il me jette un regard inquiet, je serre les poings autour de ma couverture et dis :

– Tu me crois ou pas ? Dis moi que tu me crois papa.

Il souffle lentement puis vient s’asseoir à mes côtés, sur le lit. On entend mes sœurs courir, rire et se mettre à jouer. J’aimerais penser à autre chose aussi facilement.

– Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire ou non… je voudrais… je voudrais réellement comprendre moi aussi, tu sais. Nous… il secoue la tête. Nous ne te mentons pas Louis, tu as disparu pendant deux semaines et c’était les pires jours de notre vie, tu aurais dû voir l’état de ta mère… on a envoyé tes sœurs chez tes grands-parents parce qu’elles voulaient savoir où tu étais et nous on… On ne pouvait pas leur dire qu’on ne savait pas… Puis hier tu… tu reviens et tu nous racontes toute cette histoire et…

– Mais je suis vraiment entré dans cette maison, je n’ai pas rêvé. Je… je n’ai rien inventé. Je le jure…

Mon père passe un bras autour de mes épaules et caresse mon dos en m’attirant contre lui. Je n’ai plus la force de pleurer je crois. Je suis épuisé par tous ces évènements.

– Quelle est l’adresse ?

Je ravale ma salive et lui souffle le nom de la rue. J’omets de lui dire que j’y suis allé aujourd’hui et qu’il ne reste rien d’autre que des vestiges d’un passé et une maison en ruine. Je ne sais pas ce que cette information peut lui apporter, ni ce qu’elle évoque chez lui.

Mais je le sens se tendre contre moi, reculer et placer une main sur mon épaule pour que je fasse de même. Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés et l’expression perdue. Je n’ai pas le temps de l’interroger, il répond à ma question d’une voix fantomatique. Ce que je lis dans ses yeux me fait froid dans le dos, me serre la gorge au point d’en ressentir l’envie de vomir.

L’inquiétude, le questionnement, la peur.

Et les mots qu’il m’adressent me font l’effet d’une violente claque au visage, j’ai l’impression de chuter d’une tour de soixante étages depuis hier. Une descente vertigineuse, interminable. A la seconde même où mon père parle à nouveau, mon corps s’écrase brutalement au sol. Le coup est si intense que je ne sais plus ouvrir la bouche pour respirer.

Ses paroles tournent en boucle dans ma tête, mais je voudrais les oublier.

– Louis… Ça fait des années que cette maison est inhabitée…


	7. Partie II - chapitre un.

_Partie II._

“ _ **And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat**_ _ **  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became.”**_

_**1.** _

_31 Octobre 2019._

Sa bouche parcourt mon cou, ma mâchoire, descend contre ma gorge. Ma peau est brûlante en cette nuit d'automne, son corps pousse le mien contre le mur froid en brique. Il murmure mon prénom, le répète entre chaque baiser, rythmé par les battements accélérés de mon coeur. C'est presque douloureux. J'ai la nausée. J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu ce soir, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je ne le repousse pas pour autant. Je n'en ai pas la force ce soir.

Mes yeux se lèvent vers le ciel, rencontrent les étoiles. Elles brillent plus fort que d'habitude, elles semblent prêtes à pleuvoir sur nous. Ce doit être magique de mourir sous une pluie d'étoiles. Étouffé par une lumière éclatante et brûlante.

Gelées, ses mains glissent sous mon pull. Ma peau frissonne, ses doigts passent contre mon ventre, tracent des formes autour de mon nombril. Sa bouche est sur la mienne, humide et chaude. Son parfum à l’eau de Cologne embaume mes sens, me chatouille le nez.

Quand il commence à s’aventurer plus bas que mon ventre et que ses doigts défont lentement ma ceinture, je le repousse doucement et recule ma tête. Ses yeux sont sombres, mais une lueur à l’intérieur brille autant que les étoiles au-dessus de nous. Je serre les doigts en poings autour du tissu de son pull et souffle :

– Théo...

Il me sourit d’un air fier, embrasse mon cou et passe sa langue le long de la ligne de ma mâchoire. Je ne peux pas réprimer un énième soupir, ça l’encourage sûrement à continuer car il colle son bassin au mien.

Je devine son attention depuis le début de la soirée d’Halloween que nous passons entre amis, dans une boite de nuit. Ce soir, je ne me suis pas déguisé. Théo me tourne autour depuis que je suis arrivé en même temps que Liam. Il m’a offert un verre et a dansé avec moi sur la piste, son corps n’a cessé de frôler le mien et ses mains de se balader sur mes hanches pendant que les chansons se suivaient.

– Pas ce soir…

– Pourquoi pas ? On peut retourner chez moi, mes colocs ne sont pas là. On aurait vraiment la paix toute la soirée... Il se mord la lèvre, passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. On ne s’est pas vu depuis presque une semaine Louis, je ne te manque pas ?

Ses lèvres posent des baisers légers sur les miennes, c’est sa manière à lui de me convaincre et d’obtenir ce qu’il veut. Parce qu’il sait que je ne peux pas réellement lui résister et que, malgré ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, je ressens encore de l’attirance à son égard.

Mais c’est lui qui est revenu vers moi la première fois, il y a un peu moins d’un an. Après ma disparition mystérieuse de deux semaines, je suis retourné voir mes amis. Il était là, il avait l’air affreusement paniqué et m’a littéralement sauté dessus quand je suis arrivé. Il m’a pris dans ses bras et m’a supplié de le pardonner. Je n’ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi, au départ. Lorsque nous avons pu avoir un moment à deux ensuite, il m’a expliqué qu’il se sentait coupable et il croyait que j’avais quitté la ville de sa faute ou que je m’étais fait attaquer sur la route du retour.

Je n’ai pas chercher à expliquer la vérité à mes amis ou Théo. Ma vérité. La soirée que j’ai passé chez Amélia et Harry. J’y pense encore, parfois. Moins souvent, mais ça reste gravé en moi. Ce souvenir qui n’appartient qu’à moi.

Encore aujourd’hui, un an plus tard, seuls mes parents connaissent ma version des faits. Tout le monde croit que j’ai disparu pendant deux semaines, peu importe les raisons. Personne ne me croirait de toute façon, mes propres parents en sont déjà incapables et me prennent encore à ce jour pour un menteur et peut-être même un fou. Ils ne le disent pas, mais ce qu’ils pensent se lit facilement dans leurs regards.

Ces deux semaines de Novembre 2018 restent un mystère et, à présent, un tabou. Mes parents ne souhaitent plus évoquer le sujet, et je dois avouer que ça me convient parfaitement aussi. Nous continuons de vivre comme si rien ne s’était jamais déroulé, c’est certainement mieux ainsi.

Théo est donc celui qui a fait le premier pas, nous nous sommes revus en Janvier. Pour les fêtes. C’est lui qui a fait le premier pas lors d’une soirée de nouvel an organisée par Zayn. Il m’a emmené dans le jardin avec lui, a pris mon visage entre ses mains et m’a embrassé alors que de légers flocons de neige pleuvaient sur nous. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de me demander si c’était encore un autre jeu de sa part, une stratégie pour mieux me briser ensuite, parce qu’il m’a demandé de le pardonner pour tout ce qu’il a pu me faire avant. Et il m’a encore embrassé lors du décompte pour le passage à la nouvelle année.

Nous ne sommes pas en couple. Quand nous en avons le temps et l’envie, il vient chez moi ou je viens chez lui, nous passons quelques heures l’un avec l’autre à nous embrasser, nous déshabiller et se donner du plaisir de toutes les manières possibles. C’est aussi simple que ça, parce que ni lui ni moi ne voulons une relation compliquée.

Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Il n’est pas amoureux de moi. Il est là quand j’en ai besoin et me fait oublier ce vide à l’intérieur de ma poitrine.

Mais ce soir, ce vide prend beaucoup de place. Et je n’ai pas envie de l’effacer. Je m’apprête à lui dire une seconde fois que je n’ai pas envie ce soir, malgré sa proposition plus qu’alléchante, quand un miaulement me parvient aux oreilles.

Nous tournons tous les deux la tête vers la droite. Un chat noir se tient au bout de la rue. A quelques pas de nous. Je repousse Théo et m’approche davantage, docilement, pour mieux observer l’animal. Les yeux fixés sur moi me font l’effet d’un courant électrique dans l’intégralité du corps. Mon souffle se bloque au milieu de ma gorge et je me fige. Ma voix est à peine reconnaissable, brisée et pleine d’espoir à la fois quand je dis à voix basse :

– Dante… ?

Le chat miaule, porte sa patte à son museau et glisse sa petite langue rose sur ses poils noirs. Mon coeur bat la chamade, je m’approche alors que tout semble s’arrêter de vivre autour de moi. Je m’accroupis face au chat, il ne bouge pas, m’accorde à peine un regard alors que je regarde ce qui est inscrit sur son pendentif accroché à son collier.

Je prie intérieurement. Je supplie.

_Dante dis moi que c’est bien toi dis moi que je ne rêve pas dis moi que tu existes que je ne suis pas fou._

Théo me pose une question, j’entends sa voix dans mon dos, mais je n’y prête aucune attention. Même si ses mots me rassurent un peu.

– Tu connais ce chat ?

Je ne réponds pas. Parce que je relis l’adresse inscrite sur pendentif.

7 Rue des épines.

Ce n’est pas possible. Je dois rêver. Je me pince le bras, mais ça ne fait rien. Je suis bien là. Devant Dante. Je parcours encore et encore ces quelques mots, comme s’ils allaient peut-être s’effacer sous mes yeux d’une seconde à l’autre.

Mais c’est tout ce qu’il y a de plus réel. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, bloquées au creux de ma gorge si bien que je manque de m’étouffer à chaque fois que je tente de prendre une respiration.

Je suis partagé entre l’envie de pleurer et de sauter de joie. Mais je ne fais rien de tout ça, je tends la main vers le chat. Il cesse de faire sa toilette, pose à nouveau ses grands yeux sur moi. Je reste de marbre quand il se met à sentir mes doigts et les lécher lentement, même si à l’intérieur de moi tout tremble et s’écroule.

Tout ces sentiments que j’ai retenu enfermé en moi pendant un an explosent. Mes doigts se mettent à trembler, Dante – parce que c’est bien lui – recule sa tête et miaule en me fixant. Je ravale de travers, lourdement, et me redresse dans un mouvement certain.

Si avant tout me paraissait flou et lointain, je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant. Je me tourne vers Théo qui me fixe avec un air intrigué sur le visage. Dante passe entre mes jambes, ronronne et le regarde aussi.

– Euh Louis...

– Je dois aller reporter ce chat chez lui.

– Mais… tu connais l’adresse ?

– Oui, je hoche la tête, ne m’attends pas j’en aurais peut-être pour un moment.

– Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

– Non.

Ma voix est ferme, déterminée. Les sourcils de Théo se froncent et je soupire. Je ne veux pas le repousser, mais je dois y aller seul. Je dois retourner là-bas moi-même. Je dois m’assurer que ce n’est pas mon imagination. Je dois connaître la vérité. Je dois à tout prix retrouver Harry et Amélia pour avoir ces explications que j’attends depuis un an.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, m’avance pour combler la distance entre Théo et moi. Il ne semble pas très rassuré à l’idée de me laisser seul dehors, surtout après ce qui s’est passé à Halloween l’an dernier, mais je n’ai pas le choix. Je tente un sourire rassurant et pose une main sur son épaule.

– Écoutes, retourne t’amuser avec les autres et on se retrouvera après, d’accord ? Je te promets que ça ira.

Ses épaules se lèvent et s’affaissent au rythme de la grande respiration qu’il prend. Mais il hoche la tête et, contre toute attente, glisse une main sur ma nuque pour m’attirer à lui et m’embrasser. Ce baiser laisse un arrière goût amer sur mes lèvres que je n’apprécie pas tellement. Mais je ne dis rien, je ne montre rien.

– Si jamais il y a le moindre problème, tu m’appelles surtout. Ou quelqu’un d’autre. Mais je t’en prie, ne disparais pas encore.

Comme si c’était de ma faute. Comme si j’y pouvais quelque chose. Comme si c’était vrai.

Même si ça doit me prendre des mois, des années, je donnerais tout mon temps pour obtenir les réponses que je veux. Dont j’ai _besoin_.

– Je ferais de mon mieux.

Je ravale ma salive, derrière nous Dante fait entendre un petit miaulement. Je prends ça pour un signe. Je n’attends pas plus longtemps. J’adresse un dernier regard à Théo et me mets en route.

A force de l’avoir emprunté pendant une longue année, je connais le chemin jusqu’à cette rue par coeur. Chaque défaut sur le trottoir, chaque arbre qui pousse de travers, chaque maison devant laquelle je passe.

C’est une nuit calme, silencieuse, noire. Mes pas sont le seul bruit qui résonne aux alentours, accompagné parfois d’un miaulement de Dante. Il me suit à la trace, fidèle compagnon de route. Ses yeux passent furtivement d’un point à un autre, il ne s’arrête pas.

Je ne veux pas croire que son apparition ne soit qu’une simple coïncidence. Encore plus en ce soir d’Halloween. Il y a un an, la même scène se produisait, à quelques détails près.

Peut-être que je disparaîtrais à nouveau pendant deux semaines, un mois, peu importe le temps. Mais je ne peux pas manquer l’occasion de voir Amélia et Harry, d’avoir la certitude que ce n’était pas un rêve. De prouver à tout le monde j’avais raison depuis le début.

Cette maison existe, elle est habitée, j’y suis entré le trente et un octobre deux mille dix huit pour quelques heures, un soir pluvieux d’Halloween.

Un an plus tard exactement, je retourne sur mes pas.

Un an plus tard, Dante est là aussi. Il semble être à pour me guider. Et s’il était venu me trouver ?

Un an plus tard, je me tiens devant la même maison dont l’apparence, il y a quelques jours encore ne laissait deviner aucun signe de vie. Déserte, abandonnée, poussiéreuse et détruite.

Un an plus tard, je reprends mon souffle, ma poitrine tremble sous ce simple geste, et j’ose enfin ouvrir les yeux que je gardais fermés depuis quelques pas déjà, pour regarder la demeure. Je retiens ma respiration et le temps s’arrête.

Je ne mens pas. Je n’ai jamais menti. J’ai raison et je compte bien le prouver.

A l’intérieur, les lumières sont allumées.


	8. Partie II - chapitre deux.

**2.**

A mes côtés, Dante miaule. Il est affalé sur le sol, près de l’entrée du jardin, et semble attendre ma décision. Avancer vers l’entrée ou faire marche arrière, décider de tout laisser derrière moi et oublier. Mais une telle expérience, ça ne s’efface pas. Elle est encore ancrée vivement en moi. Et j’ai besoin de réponse pour peut-être faire taire sa voix que je n’ai cessé d’entendre pendant des mois.

– Tu crois que je dois y aller, toi ?

Je me penche vers Dante, il se redresse, tourne deux fois autour de moi dans des pas lents et maîtrisés. Puis, il lèche le bout de mes doigts qui attendent, suspendus dans l’air. Ses grands yeux jaunes, inquisiteurs, se posent sur moi.

Les miens dérivent vers la maison, les fenêtres de l’étage du bas sont illuminées par une lumière douce. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour m’assurer que je n’hallucine pas. Mon coeur bat si vite que j’ai du mal à réfléchir, c’est douloureux de ressentir autant de choses contradictoires en même temps.

L’envie de connaître toute la vérité mais aussi celle de fuir, parce qu’elle fait peur. Parce que il y a quelques jours encore, cette maison était dans un état insalubre, vide et sombre. C’est précisément pour cette raison que j’ai besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe. Pourquoi, un pile après, semble-t-elle revenir à la vie ? Et Harry, Amélia et Dante, où étaient-ils passés pendant tout ce temps ?

Un nouveau miaulement de Dante me fait sursauter, je me redresse et serre les poings. Si je me questionne trop longtemps, je risque de perdre des minutes précieuses. Je n’ai pas envie que la seule façon d’obtenir des explications se dissipe sous mes yeux.

Sous ma poitrine, mon coeur bat à tout rompre et me coupe le souffle, mais j’avance. Doucement, au début, presque à reculons. Dante me suit, va presque plus vite que moi. Puis j’accélère. Je franchis les derniers pas en courant, la respiration haletante alors que je n’ai réellement fait aucun effort surhumain.

Mes doigts tremblent alors que je lève le bras pour sonner, j’hésite, je me pince les lèvres, je souffle longuement et reste au moins deux longues minutes à cogiter sur le perron. Maintenant que j’y suis, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière ou me défiler. Et, de quoi ai-je peur au juste ? D’apprendre la vérité ? De comprendre ce qui m’est arrivé ?

A mes côtés, Dante est assit, le dos droit et la queue roulée au bout. Il attend impatiemment que je me décide. Ses yeux jaunes ne me quittent pas et m’incitent presque à me lancer. Alors, je prends mon courage à deux mains et sonne. Une fois. Le bruit résonne dans toute la maison, et j’ai l’impression de l’entendre de longues secondes jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre. Avant qu’elle ne puisse dévoiler le visage de la personne, Dante se redresse et file comme une flèche à l’intérieur.

Je reconnais la voix d’Amélia, douce et joyeuse. Elle me réchauffe le coeur et me fait monter des frissons dans le dos en même temps.

– Dante ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais encore ? Ce n’est quand même pas toi qui a s…

Elle s’arrête en plein de milieu de sa phrase quand elle tourne la tête et que son regard tombe sur moi. Je retiens mon souffle, elle me fixe une poignée de secondes avec de grands yeux étonnés et une expression figée. Puis, son visage se fend dans un sourire et elle m’ouvre totalement la porte.

– Louis ! Mon dieu je suis contente de te voir ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne reste pas dehors tu vas attraper froid.

– J’ai… J’ai besoin de parler.

Ma voix déraille sur la fin, je me racle la gorge et ravale lourdement ma salive. J’ai peur que ce ne soit qu’un rêve, j’ai peur de bouger, de franchir le seuil et me réveiller dans mon propre lit. Encore. J’ai peur de lire ce même questionnement, ce même égarement dans les yeux de mes parents. J’ai peur de revivre la même chose. Je veux que ce soit réel.

Une voix à l’intérieur de moi me souffle d’entrer dans la maison, pour en avoir le coeur net.

– Entre, entre je t’en prie. J’allais justement faire du thé. Tu en veux ?

Je franchis le seuil, malgré cette petite voix au fond de ma tête qui me crie de m’enfuir tant que je le peux. Je n’ai pas le choix. J’ai besoin de réponses. J’ai besoin de comprendre. Je pose mes questions, je les laisse m’expliquer et je m’en vais. Si c’est un rêve, j’ai peur d’en être encore prisonnier.

Pourtant, tout est réel. Aussi palpable et vivant que la première fois. L’odeur des épices, de la terre mouillée et des biscuits tout juste sortis du four. La chaleur du feu sur mes joues et qui enveloppe mon corps à la manière d’une douce couverture. La main d’Amélia, hésitante au début, mais qu’elle pose ensuite délicatement sur mon avant-bras.

Je la suis en cuisine, comme la première fois. Tout est pareil, elle me serre le même thé dans la même tasse et je reste debout, près de la porte. Elle me regarde étrangement, la tête penchée sur le côté, intriguée.

– Tu peux t’asseoir tu sais, elle sourit, tu veux des biscuits fourrés au chocolat ? Je viens de les sortir du four, ils doivent être enco…

– Est-ce que c’est réel ?

Ma voix est basse mais ferme. Je l’interromps dans sa phrase, elle perd une fraction de son sourire pendant l’espace d’une demi seconde, mais retrouve vite sa posture. Elle essuie ses mains sur un torchon, s’appuie contre le bord de la table.

J’ai l’impression de n’entendre que le son que produisent les battements incessants de mon coeur. Dante apparaît en cuisine, il s’avance mollement vers sa gamelle au sol, la renifle, passe un coup de langue à sa surface immaculée et miaule. Amélia détache son attention de moi et se tourne afin de sortir une boite de pâté d’un placard.

Je ne sais pas si elle fait exprès de ne pas répondre, de m’ignorer, mais ça commence à avoir le don de m’agacer. Si je suis venu ici, ce n’est pas pour jouer à un jeu ou courir après les réponses. Une longue minute de silence passe, je reprends la parole.

– S’il te plaît… J’ai besoin de comprendre Amélia, je… Je suis perdu. C’est le bazar dans ma tête, je.. Il y a un an je suis venu chez vous et j’ai… Quand je suis rentré chez moi j’apprends que j’ai disparu pendant deux semaines, personne ne veut me croire, mes parents et mes amis me… me prennent encore pour un fou, ils croient que j’ai consommé de la drogue ou que j’ai été enlevé et j’ai eu beau leur expli…

– Louis, me coupe Amélia d’une voix douce, Louis tu parles trop vite je ne comprends rien.

Son corps est à nouveau tourné vers le mien. Ses yeux sont écarquillés par la panique et le questionnement. A ses pieds, Dante dévore la nourriture compactée et lisse dans sa gamelle. Pendant un instant, nous n’entendons plus que les bruits de sa bouche. Puis le souffle brisé que je relâche. Mes mains se mettent à trembler, mes jambes me lâchent. Tout le poids de mon corps s’abat subitement sur moi.

Je tombe lourdement sur une chaise, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Je presse mes paupières fortement, jusqu’à voir des étoiles apparaître en dessous. Jusqu’à ce que tout le décor se mette à tourner quand je les ouvre à nouveau. Cette fois, Amélia est juste devant moi. Ses lèvres sont colorées d’un mauve foncé, le même trait de liner couvre le dessus de ses yeux et s’étire en une pointe droite au-dessus de ses pommettes. Je ne remarque que maintenant ses cheveux ramenés dans un chignon grossier au-dessus de sa tête et la frange qui couvre son front.

– Je t’en prie, calme toi Louis…

Ma vision se trouble, je sens les larmes affluer en travers de ma gorge, s’agglutiner aux bords de mes paupières lourdes. Je n’ai plus aucune force. Plus aucune conviction de retenir mes larmes devant les autres. J’ai tout intériorisé pendant trop longtemps. Ça devient douloureux, au bout d’un moment, de faire semblant. De faire croire à son entourage que tout va bien, alors que le monde ne cesse de s’écrouler un peu plus chaque jour autour de moi.

Un souffle étranglé m’échappe et une première larme dévale le long de ma joue, suivie d’une autre et une troisième et bientôt ce sont les sanglots qui m’empêchent de parler, de réfléchir. Tout ce à quoi je parviens à penser c’est à quel point j’ai mal à l’intérieur, à quel point tous mes entrailles se resserrent entre eux.

Je sens la main d’Amélia se poser sur mon genou qui tremble. Trop honteux ou épuisé, je penche ma tête et le haut de mon corps en avant, enfouis mon visage entre mes mains et je cache mes larmes. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien parce qu’Amélia a déjà tout vu, tout entendu de la scène. Mais elle ne fait aucune remarque. Sa main monte sur mon épaule, elle caresse le haut de mon dos dans un mouvement circulaire qui m’apaise petit à petit.

Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre mes esprits et mon souffle. Amélia ne cesse pas ses gestes, elle me murmure même parfois de respirer doucement, de prendre mon temps. Sauf que je n’en ai pas. J’ai attendu un an, c’est extrêmement long de remettre toute son existence en question pendant douze mois.

Quand je redresse la tête vers elle, je ne pleure plus. Mais mes joues sont encore humides et mes yeux certainement rougies et gonflés de larmes. Je me sens pathétique, mais je crois que j’en avais besoin. D’extérioriser tous ces sentiments enfermés en moi depuis tout ce temps.

– Tu te sens mieux ?

Je secoue la tête, lentement, sa main retombe le long de son corps et elle me regarde attentivement. C’est étrange, je me sens compris sans avoir eu besoin de dire un seul mot. Elle ne m’a pas répondu, je devrais être énervé, frustré, mais je suis plutôt apaisé. Comme si ces larmes avaient libéré quelque chose en moi.

Dante, maintenant qu’il a terminé son repas, sort de la cuisine en se léchant les babines. Sa démarche féline ne laisse échapper aucun son sur le parquet. Il ne nous accorde pas même l’ombre d’un regard.

Amélia ouvre la bouche et s’apprête à peut-être me fournir l’explication que j’attends. Mais elle est interrompu par le son d’une voix qui m’est familière, elle aussi.

– Lia, tu aurais vu mes feuilles de menthes que j’ai récolté c…

Harry entre dans la pièce, un petit panier en osier entre les doigts, et au moment où il relève le regard vers nous, il se coupe net dans sa phrase. Le temps semble se figer. Ce qu’il tenait dans sa main tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Un tas de feuille s’étale à ses pieds, mais il les enjambe sans même s’en soucier une seconde pour s’avancer vers nous, vers moi.

Le vert sapin de ses yeux est fixé sur mon visage, l’expression du sien est anxieuse. Il lève une main prudemment dans l’intention de la poser sur ma joue, mais se ravise au dernier moment. Le souffle que je retiens depuis tout à l’heure quitte fébrilement ma bouche.

– Louis.

Il murmure mon prénom, dans un souffle. Ses sourcils se froncent et trahissent un questionnement. Il se demande, lui aussi, ce que je fais là. Je ferme les yeux, me concentre pour ne pas pleurer devant lui, pour ne pas me ridiculiser à nouveau. Quand je les ouvre, Amélia s’abaisse afin de ramasser les feuilles et le panier. Elle les dépose sur la table, à côté de la tasse de thé que je n’ai pas touché.

Je force mon coeur à retrouver un rythme normal. Harry détache son attention de moi et questionne Amélia du regard, elle hausse simplement les épaules et me dit :

– Explique nous ce qui se passe Louis, tu voulais nous parler, c’est ça ?

Parler. Expliquer. Ce n’est pas à moi de le faire. Cette boule se forme à nouveau en travers de ma gorge, un goût amer reste collé sur le bout de ma langue. Mais je ne peux pas laisser mes émotions avoir raison de moi une nouvelle fois.

Je ne peux plus mener cette vie, me réveiller dans le mensonge, le déni. Ignorer ce qui s’est passé, faire comme si rien n’avait eu lieu. Un an après, personne ne connaît la vérité. Je ne compte pas repartir ce soir sans la détenir.

Leurs deux regards sont braqués sur moi. Je ne baisse pas le mien. Je prends une longue inspiration qui fait trembler ma poitrine, se comprimer mes poumons. Dante entre dans la pièce, brise quelques secondes la tension qui s’infiltre entre nous. Il se faufile entre les jambes de son maître, Harry, et saute sur mes genoux. Je ne fais aucun geste. Son museau de frotte à mon ventre, il renifle mon pull, se tourne et se roule en boule avant de s’allonger sur mes cuisses. Ses ronronnements, lorsque je glisse finalement mes doigts entre ses poils, font vibrer mon corps.

– Je suis venu parce que… parce que j’ai besoin que _vous_ vous m’expliquiez.

Je ne demande qu’une chose.

La vérité.


	9. Partie II - chapitre trois.

**3.**

Ils sont tous les deux installés sur le grand tapis, près de la cheminée, au pied du canapé sur lequel j’ai finalement prit place. Une couverture, extrêmement douce, me recouvre les épaules. Je frissonne encore sous mon pull et cette couche de chaleur. Un genou ramené contre mon torse, je joue nerveusement avec un petit trou dans le tissu, mes yeux fixent les flammes qui lèchent les bouts de bois.

Harry et Amélia me regardent, ils attendent que je prenne la parole. Je n’ai pas touché à la tasse de thé, maintenant certainement froide, qu’ils m’ont servi. Elle repose sur la table basse, près d’un tas de livres anciens empilés, une bougie dont la flamme vacille, un vase de fleurs rouges et violettes, un magazine sur les plantes et une petite statue grecque.

Dante, lui, ne s’occupe pas le moins du monde de nous. Il est confortablement lové, recroquevillé sur lui-même, devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Ses petits ronronnements me parviennent aux oreilles et je me dis que j’aimerais vraiment être un chat, à cet instant là.

– Louis… ?

La voix d’Amélia me ramène sur terre, je tourne la tête vers elle. Ils ont tous les deux une expression à la fois inquiète et curieuse sur le visage. Je prends une grande inspiration, essaie de me calmer pour tout leur raconter en détails et avec clarté.

– Quand je suis venu chez vous, il y a un an je… C’était le trente et un Octobre 2018, d’accord ? Je ne suis resté que quelques heures et… et pourtant…

Je fronce les sourcils puis secoue la tête. A nouveau, il y a cette boule d’angoisse qui enfle dans ma gorge, elle prend de la place et m’empêche de respirer. Ce doute. Ce sentiment de nager au milieu d’un gigantesque océan flou, de se noyer en plein vide.

Amélia tend une main, lentement, et la pose sur mon genou. Son contact éloigne toutes ces pensées et ces questions incessantes. Les yeux d’Harry suivent son geste, les miens ne tardent pas à fixer ses doigts. Je crois qu’elle tente de me rassurer, je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser mes larmes et me pince les lèvres.

– Ça n’a probablement aucun sens, mais je… je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu’il s’est passé à l’heure actuelle. Personne n’a de réponses et c’est pour ça que je suis là je… Ce soir là, je suis rentré chez moi et, je ravale ma salive difficilement, et mes parents… mes parents m’ont dit que j’ai disparu pendant deux semaines. Ils… Ils pensent que je suis fou, que je raconte des mensonges ou que j’ai été enlevé mais je… j’ai besoin de savoir, j’ai besoin que vous me dites que je n’ai pas rêvé que je… que je suis bien resté quelques heures chez vous…

La panique grimpe en moi, la même qui m’a habité quand j’ai eu cette même discussions avec mes parents il y a tout pile un an. Seulement, je ne peux pas la laisser prendre possession de moi une nouvelle fois.

Je serre mes mains entre elles jusqu’à ce que mes phalanges deviennent blanches et que je sente des picotements dans mes doigts. Une respiration. Un souffle. Et je reprends :

– Mon père m’a dit que votre adresse était inhabitée depuis des années, je ne l’ai pas cru. Parce que... parce que je vous ai vu. C’était réel. Je vous vois. Vous êtes encore là, vivants. J’ai… J’ai tenté de revenir vous rendre visite mais… la maison était vide, différente. Je n’ai pas baissé les bras, pendant un an je vous ai attendu et ce soir… ce soir j’ai reconnu Dante. Je ne sais pas… dites moi que vous comprenez ce qu’il m’arrive ? S’il vous plaît… j’ai besoin de comprendre ce qui s’est passé l’année dernière.

La main d’Amélia quitte ma jambe. Je lève les yeux vers eux, un frisson me traverse le corps. Harry et Amélia se tiennent étrangement droit, leurs muscles semblent tendus. Ils échangent un regard que je ne comprends pas, quand ils se tournent vers moi leurs visages ne trahissent aucune expression.

Je ne respire plus, je suis tendu à leurs lèvres, j’attends une réponse. J’attends la vérité. Mon coeur bat si fort dans mes oreilles que je n’entends presque pas les mots d’Amélia :

– Il y a une explication, mais elle risque d’être difficile à comprendre.

– _Amélia._

C’est la voix grave de Harry, lui qui était resté extrêmement silencieux et en retrait depuis mon arrivée. Il lance à son amie un regard alarmant. Elle soupire, et parle tout bas comme si je ne pouvais pas l’entendre depuis ma place, à quelques centimètres d’eux.

– Je pense qu’on devrait lui dire Harry, il a le droit de connaître la vérité non ? Tu l’as dit toi-même, s’il revient ce sera pour des explications.

– Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Mais on a pas le choix, c’est trop tard de toute façon. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il saura et nous n’aurons pas d’autre chance.

– Non, il y a une solution.

Je ne comprends strictement rien à leur conversation, mais la dernière phrase d’Harry a une résonance qui me déplaît fortement. Mon rythme cardiaque s’emballe, je tire sur le bout de mes doigts qui se met à trembler.

L’atmosphère de la pièce devient lourde et étrange. Le feu ne suffit plus pour réchauffer mon corps. Les mots d’Harry ont jeté un froid énorme autour de nous. Même Amélia a un mouvement de recule, elle secoue vivement la tête.

– Ah non Harry ! Je refuse de faire ça, tu imagines un peu les conséquences pour nous trois ?

– L’idée me déplaît autant qu’à toi, je t’assure, seulement ce n’est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Elias nous a formellement expliqué que…

– Oui, souffle amèrement Amélia, oui je sais Harry. J’étais là aussi je te rappelle, j’ai tout entendu. Tu crois que j’aime ça, que j’apprécie ce qu’on doit vivre chaque jour ? Ce n’est pas que ton fardeau, tu… tu sais que je t’aime et que je serais toujours là pour te soutenir, mais tu veux... elle chuchote presque ensuite, tu veux vraiment laisser notre _seule_ chance nous échapper ? 

Harry baisse les yeux vers le sol, sa mâchoire se contracte et Dante abandonne sa place devant la cheminée afin de venir grimper sur ses genoux. Ça ne semble pas réellement apaiser ses nerfs, mais il laisse un léger soupir lui échapper. Ses longs doigts se perdent dans les poils noirs du chat, sa petite langue rose sort et vient lécher le poignet d’Harry.

A nouveau, il regarde Amélia dont le teint a pâli davantage. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je ravale bruyamment ma salive, mais ils ne m’accordent pas le moindre coup d’oeil. C’est comme si je n’étais plus dans cette pièce, comme si j’avais disparu. _Encore_. Je déteste cette sensation.

– Alors quoi, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? La voix d’Harry est grave. On lui dit la vérité ? Et ensuite ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu’on peut lui faire confiance non ?

– Et s’il ne comprend pas ? S’il ne revient pas ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour nous Amélia…

– Ce jeu ne peut pas durer éternellement Harry, tu vois bien ce que ça nous fait ! Tu ne peux pas rester caché là, dans ces quatre murs à attendre que les choses se passent, tu ne peux pas ! Ça te ne te fait rien dis moi ? Ça ne fait rien d’arrêter de vivre comme ça ?

– Mais quel choix j’ai ? Je ne peux rien faire et…

– Si, elle l’interrompt, si tu peux faire quelque chose, seulement tu n’oses pas. Je me trompe ? La réponse est littéralement devant toi, il te suffit de tendre la main, de le laisser entrer et comprendre… Je sais que tu as peur, c’est normal.

– Ce n’est pas aussi simple Amélia.

– Ah tu crois ? Parce qu’à mes yeux il n’y a rien de plus clair. Louis est revenu, il est là, il demande la vérité, pourquoi le lui cacher encore ?

Ils continuent à parler, à parler de moi sous mes yeux, sans me prêter un seul regard. Invisible. Je ne saisis rien de ce qu’ils racontent, mais en plus ils ne me laissent pas l’occasion de m’exprimer. Alors, je me redresse dans le canapé, prend une inspiration et m’exclame haut et fort, malgré les tremblements dans ma voix :

– Je suis encore là.

Le silence, soudain. Ils tournent tous les deux la tête vers moi, je serre les poings. Harry me fixe avec de grands yeux, Amélia m’adresse un faible sourire qui se veut rassurant. Mais je ne suis pas le moins du monde apaisé, je crois même que je n’ai jamais été aussi tendu.

Elle repose ensuite son attention sur Harry, murmure son prénom. Il pousse un long soupir, ferme les yeux et les ouvre sur moi. Ses doigts cessent de caresser le pelage de Dante dont les miaulements ne tardent pas à se faire entendre. Il se redresse, fait rouler son dos et saute sur mes genoux dans un élan gracieux. Je sursaute légèrement, ses deux prunelles jaunes scannent mon visage l’espace de cinq longues et silencieuses secondes. Puis, il se positionne confortablement contre mon torse et passe sa petite langue rosée sur mon menton.

Je pourrais presque sourire à ce geste, si les deux habitants de cette maison ne me regardaient pas de manière aussi étrange et insistante. Dante ronronne lorsque mes doigts se perdent entre la douceur de ses poils, j’ai le temps de voir Harry se tendre puis se lever précipitamment. Même Amélia est surprise par sa brusquerie. La première fois que je l’ai rencontré, il était lent et gracieux. Ce soir, tout dans son corps semble exprimer une crispation.

Cependant, le regard qu’il me lance à présent est déterminé. Une boucle lui tombe presque devant l’oeil, sur le haut de son sourcil, il ne prend pas la peine de la replacer. Il prend un souffle qui sembler faire entrer dans ses poumons tout l’air de la pièce, puis me demande :

– C’est une longue histoire, tu as du temps devant toi ?

– J’ai attendu un an, je réponds tout bas, le temps c’est tout ce que j’ai.

– Et tu es certain de vouloir entendre la vérité ?

– Oui, je suis venu ici pour ça.

Une légère ombre passe sur son visage, il cligne lentement des paupières puis décide de s’asseoir finalement à mes côtés. Il laisse un petit espace entre nos corps, mais je peux sentir d’ici l’odeur de la terre et de la vanille sur sa peau. Je ne détourne pas les yeux.

– Elle risque de ne pas te plaire.

– Je préfère ça que de vivre sans savoir. Ça me rend dingue, vous… vous comprenez ?

Je tourne les yeux vers Amélia qui hoche lentement la tête, Harry se contente de me répondre :

– Louis, je pourrais, il inspire lentement, je pourrais effacer ta mémoire de ce jour là, que tu oublies tout et…

– Harry ! S’élève la voix d’Amélia dans un avertissement que j’ignore.

– Effacer ma mémoire ? De… De quoi tu parles, ce n’est pas…

– Harry ! Râle Amélia puis elle tourne son regard vers moi. Il dit n’importe quoi, ne t’en fais pas. On peut te fournir les réponses que tu attends. Mais peu importe ce que tu vas voir, sache que c’est la pure vérité.

– Ce que je vais voir ? A quoi vous jouez exactement ? Harry me parle d’effacer ma mémoire... vous êtes des sortes de magiciens c’est ça ?

Un rire essoufflé sort de ma bouche, mais leurs visages ne trahissent aucune forme d’amusement. Un nœud puissant enserre ma gorge et, même si ce n’est pas humainement possible, les battements de mon coeur s’arrêtent. Sans le voir, je sens mon teint pâlir et la panique envahir mon corps, retourner mon estomac.

Je cesse de faire des caresses à Dante, mais il ne bouge pas. Il s’est endormi sur mes genoux, la chaleur de son petit corps en boule me réchauffe quelque peu. Ça n’empêche pas un frisson glacé de traverser mon corps et faire hérisser mes poils. Si tout ce que j’ai vécu il y a un an n’avait aucun sens, ce que vient de me dire Harry en a encore moins.

Peut-être qu’au final ce n’était pas une bonne idée de revenir ici. Peut-être que j’aurais dû comprendre le jour où j’ai découvert que cette maison était abandonnée. Peut-être que je suis coincé dans un cauchemar. Je me pince longuement le bras jusqu’à laisser la marque de mes ongles dans ma peau, mais le décor ne change pas. Amélia me regarde tristement, Harry laisse paraître une trace d’inquiétude sur son visage. Je fronce les sourcils, mes doigts se mettent à trembler et je dis, la gorge nouée :

– Je ne… je ne comprends pas…

– Harry, souffle Amélia, montre-lui.

– Me montrer quoi ?

– Louis, demande gentiment Harry, tu veux bien tendre ta main… s’il te plaît ?

La panique est encore plus intense. Je lance un regard perdu à Amélia qui m’encourage d’un signe de tête, un nouveau sourire timide naît sur ses lèvres. Même si tout mon corps me crie de fuir, je tends une main tremblante vers Harry. Il se lève, va chercher une boite ancienne sur le dessus de la cheminée. Il reprend place à ma droite, dans le canapé, ouvre le couvercle et sort une petite pierre ronde et lisse, noire avec des reflets violet foncé à la lumière du feu.

Harry la fixe, inspire une grande bouffée d’air. Ils échangent un regard avec Amélia. J’ai toujours une main moite tendue vers lui, les doigts dépliée et la paume ouverte. Mon souffle se coupe, mais je demande :

– Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La tête d’Harry se tourne vers moi, il serre la pierre entre ses longs doigts, puis m’adresse pour la première fois un sourire. Crispé, vide et faible. Mais, subitement, j’ai comme l’impression que je peux lui accorder mon entière confiance, les yeux fermés.

– Quand je vais la poser dans ta main, tu vas… _voir_ des choses. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange dis comme ça mais… mais tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions, tu connaîtras la vérité.

– Avec… une pierre ?

Mon air dubitatif fait apparaître une fossette timide sur le coin de sa bouche et naître une lueur vivante dans ses yeux. Il hoche la tête, lentement, puis tend la pierre pour la poser ensuite dans le creux de ma paume. Elle est légère et froide, glacée contre ma peau frissonnante. Je la regarde attentivement quelques secondes, m’attendant à voir quelque chose jaillir de son coeur.

– Tu es sûr de toi Louis ? Tu peux encore faire marche arrière.

– Je veux comprendre, Harry.

– Bien, il murmure, prêt ?

J’acquiesce même si je ne le suis pas du tout. Amélia retient son souffle, Harry lâche la pierre totalement, puis referme ses doigts autour des miens pour que je la tienne fermement dans mon poing. J’ai juste le temps de sentir la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, un sentiment rassurant envahir le creux de mon ventre. Avant qu’une force inconnue et puissante ne prenne le contrôle de mon corps.

Elle me fait fermer les yeux, malgré moi.

Il y a d’abord un trou noir.

La sensation de me faire transporter hors de mon corps.

Puis, je _vois_.


	10. Partie II - chapitre quatre.

**4.**

Harry et Amélia sont debout, au milieu d’une grande pièce sombre et silencieuse. Petit à petit, le décor se dessine, se précise. Les contours deviennent nets et presque réels. De grandes bibliothèques qui touchent quasiment le plafond, des livres parfaitement alignés sur les étagères, tous ont les mêmes tranches à la couleur marron, l’épaisseur d’un dictionnaire et un aspect ancien, usés par le temps.

Tout autour des deux amis, il y a de longues tables en bois, de petites lampes posées au milieu de celles-ci qui servent d’éclairage et diffusent une faible lumièredorée. Des sièges vacants, aucun livre ne traîne ou n’est sorti de sa rangée, aucune trace de poussière nul part.

Chaque objet, chaque meuble est à sa place, tout est parfait. Trop parfait pour être _normal_.

Un homme, vêtu d’une longue robe noire ouverte au-dessus d’un ensemble cintré de la même couleur, seul le col blanc de sa chemise tranche avec l’aspect sombre de sa tenue. Son teint est pale, ses yeux d’un gris clair et sa voix résonne en un écho tranchant dans toute la pièce lorsqu’il se met à parler, lentement, chaque mot roule comme une sentence sur le bout de sa langue.

– Harry Styles. Amélia De Rosemond.

Dans un même geste, ils relèvent leurs visages. Celui d’Harry est ravagé par les larmes, détruit par une profonde tristesse sans nom. Amélia, quant à elle, garde un air fier et courroucé. Rien à part la colère ne peut se lire sur ses traits tendus. Elle puise dans ses forces pour eux deux, c’est à peine si Harry est capable de tenir droit sur ses jambes flageolantes. Épuisé, à bout de force, à bout de vie, détruit.

Ils ont l’air d’être plus jeunes. De quelques années, peut-être. Harry a les cheveux plus longs, qui lui arrivent aux épaules, ceux d’Amélia sont d’une couleur brune, banale, et encadrent son visage beaucoup plus fin et fatigué. Ils ont l’air vides.

Ils le reconnaissent sans même l’avoir vu avant. _Elias Rondor._

Pourtant, ils auraient aimé ne jamais faire sa rencontre. Parce que n’importe quelle personne sensée ferait tout pour échapper à ce genre de face à face, pour éviter d’un jour croiser son chemin. Il n’est pas redouté de tous pour rien.

Aux côtés d’Elias apparaissent deux hommes, droits et sur leurs gardes. Ils ne lâchent pas Harry et Amélia des yeux. Un regard froid et dur. L’ombre de la pièce semble émaner de leurs corps tendus. Rien ici n’est _naturel_.

– Vous savez certainement pourquoi vous vous tenez ici, devant moi, pourquoi vous avez le privilège de me rencontrer enfin ?

Son ton est hautain, sa posture à la fois posée et dominante. Aucun doute, c’est bien le maître des lieux, le maître de tout. Son aura s’assied dans toute l’atmosphère. Étouffante. Harry a presque envie de baisser les yeux au sol quand son regard de fer rencontre le sien. Un frisson glacé remonte le long de son dos, mais il reste digne, malgré les larmes encore coincées dans le creux de sa gorge.

Elias joint ses mains devant lui, ses longs doigts fins ressemblent à des couteaux aiguisés. Ses traits, lisses et sombres, ne traduisent aucune émotion. Il doit avoir la quarantaine, ses cheveux grisonnants sont parfaitement rabattus sur l’arrière de sa tête ovale.

– Le conseil et moi avons jugé vos actes de rébellion comme une menace à la société. C’est pourquoi nous nous sommes réunis d’urgence pour juger de votre sort et que vous, et vos alliés, avez été placé sous cellules en attendant notre décision.

Amélia serre les dents, Harry maintient le regard d’Elias. Leurs bras sont retenus, dans leurs dos, par des menottes. Ils ne font pas le moindre geste, ils ne peuvent pas s’opposer, ils ne peuvent pas faire un seul pas de travers ou ce serait la mort assurée.

Elias n’est pas connue pour sa grande bonté, il est comme ça, sans pitié. La moindre menace est écrasée par la puissance de son pouvoir. Ils ne sont tous que de simple pions dans son grand jeu d’échec. Lui, ne tombe jamais.

– Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser impunis vous comprenez bien j’espère ?La sécurité de notre groupe dépend de moi et ce serait irresponsable de vous libérer sans aucune sanction. Que penserez les autres, n’est-ce pas ? Il faut dire, un léger sourire se dessine sur ses fines lèvres, que je me suis plutôt amusé à trouver votre punition.

Ses doigts se contractent légèrement, forment un cercle. Un léger nuage de fumée noir s’échappe de ses paumes et il tend les mains. Au centre de celles-ci, une pierre. Une petite pierre opaque et lisse, à la surface brillante.

Intrigués, effrayés, Harry et Amélia redressent davantage le menton et écarquillent les yeux de curiosité. La flamme vibrante de malice qui danse dans le regard d’Elias n’annonce rien de bon.

– Cette pierre est ma dernière invention, elle détient un pouvoir immense malgré sa taille dérisoire. Je suis assez fier de moi je dois dire, vous allez me faire part de votre avis quand je vous aurez expliqué sa destinée.

Maintenant, c’est un plaisir malsain qui prend place sur son visage. Il se réjouit de la situation, des pouvoirs qu’il exerce sur eux. Faibles et impuissants. Il sait qu’ils ne peuvent rien, qu’il gagnera dans tous les cas.

– En réalité, c’est très simple. Un jeu d’enfant, je dirais même.

Il rit. Harry retient un nouveau sanglot, parce qu’il déteste le son de son rire. Cruel. Démoniaque. Il lui donne froid dans le dos. Et peut-être aussi des cauchemars pour le reste de son existence. Mais, s’il doit accepter son sort, il peut au moins repartir avec la satisfaction de ne pas avoir craquer devant Elias. Amélia est forte, courageuse, il peut y parvenir lui aussi.

– J’ai placé en elle une malédiction temporelle. Vous allez êtres prisonniers d’une boucle qui ne fera que se répéter encore et encore, dans un endroit familier bien sûr, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je vous ai laissé le décor de votre maison familiale, Harry. Mais, pendant que vous serez enfermés entre ces murs, essayant de vous échapper, vos parents et vos proches continueront de dépérir en prison.

– Vous… éternellement ?

Amélia a osé ouvrir la bouche et prononcer ces mots d’une voix étranglée mais forte. Harry la connaît presque par coeur, il sait à qu’à l’intérieur d’elle-même, elle est totalement apeurée. Mais, extérieurement, elle ne laisse rien paraître. Sa posture est droite, affirmée. Si ses yeux pouvaient jeter des flammes, elle brûlerait cette bâtisse et son propriétaire en un seul regard.

– C’est là, jeune fille, que ça devient amusant. Au début, je pensais vous condamner à une torture éternelle. Mais je pense que je me serais vite lassé, continue Elias d’un ton dédaigneux. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de garder vos proches dans mes cachots infiniment, ils n’y feront que croupir sans aucune raison. Il faut de l’action et du piment pour que le jeu devienne intéressant, n’est-ce pas ? Pour être clair… Je pense que sans nourriture, sans eau et sans leurs... _capacités_ , ils finiront par tous disparaître. Alors, même si pour vous le temps est figé, vos familles n’auront pas cette chance.

Elias se met à bouger. La pierre vole en apesanteur, toute seule, au milieu de la pièce, à la place où il se tenait une seconde plus tôt. Il s’avance d’un pas, le reste de son corps rigide, sa marche est extrêmement lente. Pareille à celle d’un loup qui examine sa proie. Il contourne les corps d’Amélia et Harry en les suivant des yeux, affamé de voir leurs réactions. Il n’est pas déçu. C’est la meilleure partie du spectacle.

Une goutte de sueur froide descend le long de la nuque d’Harry et termine sa course dans le creux de son dos. Soudainement, il a l’impression qu’une masse d’ombre noire glaciale s’abat sur lui et l’étouffe. Il retient son souffle et serre ses doigts autour du métal froid de ses menottes. Elles lui lacèrent la peau, rugueuse et sensible au niveau des poignets, quelques petites entailles témoignent du frottement et de ses essais pour s’en débarrasser. Il grimace de douleur.

C’est un échec. Il sait que ce ne sont pas de simples menottes et que ce sang séché ne sert à rien. Se débattre ne le mènera nul part. Elias lui lance un petit sourire mesquin, sur le coin de ses lèvres fines, qui fait courir un frisson de crainte le long de son échine.

– Ma réputation veut que je sois un minimum taquin, c’est pour ça qu’on m’admire tant je suppose. Je pourrais aussi tout simplement vous tuer, vous tous, mais ce serait nettement moins jouissant.

Amélia se retient fortement de lever les yeux au ciel, parce qu’elle sait qu’un tel geste lui vaudrait une sentence qui pourrait être fatale. En plus de son air fier et supérieur, Elias s’exprime sur un ton hautain, tout dans sa personne laisse transparaître une domination extrême. Il n’a pas peur. Jamais. Il ne connaît pas cette émotion, au contraire, il s’en nourrit, il se réjouit de la voir naître sur le visage des autres. De ses ennemis, de ses opposants, de ses alliés aussi.

Ses pas le ramènent finalement devant ses deux victimes qui tiennent à peine sur leurs jambes, il délace ses doigts et réunit ses mains derrière son dos. Aucun cheveux de travers, aucun mauvais plis sur ses vêtements, aucune tâche sur ses chaussures cirées. Même un coup de vent ne pourrait gâcher la vision idyllique de sa personne. Parce que si tout le monde le craint, c’est non seulement à cause de sa puissance légendaire, de ses pouvoirs incomparables, mais aussi car aucun autre ne peut le vaincre.

Derrière lui, la pierre flotte encore.

– Quoi qu’il en soit, je pense que vous _mourez_ d’envie de savoir ce que je vous ai réservé, non ?

La mâchoire d’Harry se contracte alors qu’Elias se rapproche, dangereusement, d’Amélia qui cesse de respirer. Ses longs doigts cadavériques se tendent dans le but de frôler sa joue, elle se met à trembler et lutte de toutes ses forces pour garder une posture droite et les paupières ouvertes. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Poussé par son instinct de protection, Harry ordonne clairement entre ses dents :

– Ne la touchez pas.

Un silence glacial tombe sur eux. Le temps se fige. Et peut-être les battements cardiaques des deux amis aussi. Elias tourne son visage vers lui, si lentement que ça en devient effrayant. Ses pupilles grises, froides et vides, se posent sur le visage pâle d’Harry. Il sait ce qui va se passer avant même que ça ne se produise. Dans un geste vif et presque imperceptible, il empoigne les cheveux d’Harry et tire sa tête en arrière pour qu’il le regarde dans les yeux. Son souffle se coupe, il cesse de respirer.

Il est devant lui à présent, il le domine de toute sa personne. Harry est obligé de regarder, de subir en silence. L’odeur qui émane d’Elias est vive, piquante. Elle lui donne les larmes aux yeux. Ou peut-être que ce sont ses doigts qui tirent fermement sur ses cheveux et en arrachent quelques uns au passage.

– Harry Styles, siffle Elias dont le visage est animé par une rage sans nom, vous êtes bien comme vos ordures de parents. Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Insolents, ignares, malpropres. Ah... j’aurais dû vous éliminer depuis longtemps, avant même que vous n’ayez vu le jour ! Et vous savez, ce que je fais à ce genre de… saletés ?

A la fin de sa phrase, il serre les dents. Harry ne cille pas, imperturbable, même si tout à l’intérieur de lui est en feu. Un brasier vif et immense. Une envie de hurler, de pleurer à s’en arracher les entrailles avec les doigts. Il peut supporter tous les coups, toutes les insultes à son égard, mais il refuse que qui que ce soit touche à sa famille. Elle est tout ce qu’il a de plus cher.

C’est une colère extrême qui retourne son ventre, qui contracte son estomac. Il doit serrer les poings pour se retenir de flancher, d’exploser. Il n’a pas le droit de répondre. Même si Elias teste ses limites et fait tout pour le pousser au bord du gouffre.

Harry reçoit un coup de poing brutal dans l’estomac, il se tord en deux sous la douleur. Un gémissement étouffé. Elias lâche ses cheveux et il s’écroule entièrement au sol. La douleur fait vibrer son corps, amène de nouveaux sanglots qu’il lutte pour retenir. Il a l’impression que tous ses os se brisent un à un.

– Sachez une chose, petite vermine… Votre famille périra sous les flammes, un jour ou l’autre, et je serais là pour danser au milieu de vos cendres. J’aurai le plaisir d’écraser vos minuscules os sous mes propres doigts et je cracherai sur chacune de vos têtes mortes.

Elias tourne les talons tandis que ses mots résonnent éternellement dans l’esprit d’Harry. Un goût acre de sang se forme à l’intérieur de sa bouche, il n’ose pas ravaler ou même respirer. Le moindre mouvement réveil en lui une brûlure intense qui se propage dans l’intégralité de ses membres.

Le résultat d’heures entières à rester assit sur un sol rudement dur, à dormir sur de la pierre au milieu d’une humidité crasseuse, sans parler des coups assenés par les gardes au service d’Elias. Eux non plus, n’y vont pas de main morte.

– A genoux, Styles.

Harry n’a aucune force. Son corps ne lui répond plus. Elias n’a pas de patience. C’est une force implacable qui fait se redresser son dos et l’amène à adopter la bonne position. Il n’est même plus maître de ses mouvements. Un léger gémissement de douleur sort de sa bouche en sang sous ses mouvements incontrôlés.

Les deux gardes n’ont pas bougé. Leurs yeux, en quête d’une proie et d’un nouvel ordre, sont figés sur les deux victimes. Eux aussi, c’est Elias qui les dirige. Ils n’ont aucune liberté. Ils ne parlent pas sans y avoir été invité, ils ne font aucun mouvement sans l’intervention de leur supérieur. Elias tient les cordes et tous, sans exception, sont ses marionnettes.

Elias pose à présent sur lui un regard d’acier, quand il le quitte des yeux, Harry sent tous ses muscles se relâcher et ose enfin respirer. Il sent du sang couler sur son menton, mais il ne prend pas la peine de bouger ne serait-ce qu’un doigt.

– Je me sentais d’humeur à plaisanter, mais cette petite… il serre les dents et inspire en regardant Harry, _alt_ _ercation_ a fait disparaître ma bonne humeur. Alors ce sera simple et rapide. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps avec des futilités.

Il tend le bras, saisit la pierre qu’il tient fermement entre ses doigts osseux.

– Il y a un seul moyen pour vous délivrer de cette malédiction, je vous aurais bien volontiers donner un indice…. mais Harry a brisé votre seule chance, dommage, il hausse les épaules. On dirait bien que vous allez devoir vous débrouiller par vous même. Je sens que ça va être absolument amusant à regarder ! N'essayez surtout pas de déroger aux règles, même si vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir, je vous ai à l'oeil constamment. 

Une légère fumée noire commence à s’échapper de la pierre, un afflux de pouvoir semble se concentrer depuis la main d’Elias vers le creux de la pierre. Elle vibre entre ses doigts. A l’intérieur de ses pupilles, une lueur maléfique se met à brûler.

Le temps se fige. Harry retient son souffle, sa poitrine lui fait affreusement mal. Amélia laisse une première larme rouler le long de sa joue, annonciatrice d’un long sanglot, elle a peur pour son ami. Elle a peur pour sa famille, ses proches et pour elle. Elle a peur pour le reste du monde.

Harry, dans un dernier geste, tourne son visage vers elle. En un seul regard, désespéré, il lui fait la promesse que tout ira bien. Qu’il se battra pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Pour celles et ceux qui les attendent. Ici.

Elias, de son côté, les observe avec un sourire satisfait, un air euphorique.

Il a gagné, il le sait.

Il ne connaît pas l’échec.

Ses doigts enserrent davantage la pierre frémissante. Les deux amis ne le regardent pas, ils se fixent toujours, mais il n’a pas besoin de ça, il sait déjà qu’il les a brisé.

– N’oubliez pas, jeunes gens, vos familles vous attendent. Ne vous fiez pas aux illusions, le temps est _compté_.

Ce sont les derniers mots qu’ils entendent, avant de se faire avaler par un nuage noir opaque.


	11. Partie II - chapitre cinq.

**5.**

Mon retour à la surface est brutal, je sens une nausée m’envahir dès que j’ouvre les yeux. Mes doigts lâchent instinctivement la pierre qui tombe et roule au sol. J’ai encore l’impression qu’elle me brûle les doigts. Dante s’échappe de mes genoux, saute au sol et court après elle. Amélia se redresse rapidement pour se mettre debout à mes côtés. Harry, toujours assit face à moi, tient à présent mes doigts restés suspendus dans l’air  entre les siens. 

– Louis… ?

C’est la voix d’Amélia. Mais elle est lointaine. Un écho. Je ne sais pas même pas si je respire. Tout s’est passé si vite et pourtant j’ai le sentiment d’avoir assisté à cette scène pendant d’interminables heures.

Mes yeux se posent sur la pierre noire que Dante renifle maintenant, arrêtée près des pieds de la table ba s se. Puis, l a réalité me rattrape. Tout ce que je viens de  _voir_ me frappe en plein visage.  Un coup cinglant à la poitrine. 

Je me recule,  subitement, effrayé et perdu et apeuré. Je me défais du contact d’Harry et toute chaleur quitte mon corps. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, Amélia est infiniment bouleversée. Dans ce à quoi je viens d’assister, ils avaient l’air plus jeunes, plus vivants. Là, devant moi, ils sont… gris. Comme des ombres d’eux-mêmes. 

A l’intérieur de ma poitrine, mon coeur bat la chamade, si fort que je ne m’entends pas réfléchir. Harry baisse les yeux, Amélia le regarde et j’ai le temps d’apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses pupilles.

– Je ne… Je ne comprends pas, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je ne reconnais pas ma propre voix, brisée et tremblante.  Cette vision m’a laissé encore plus confus qu’à mon arrivée dans cette maison.  Je ne sais pas si j’ai appris quelque chose, je ne sais pas si ça m’a aidé à éclaircir la situation. 

– C’était un souvenir, explique lentement Harry, Un souvenir contenu dans la pierre. Tout ce que tu as vu, et entendu, c’est la réalité. La vérité que tu voulais connaître. 

– Mais, la malédiction et le… Qui c’était, cet homme ? Et pourquoi il vous a… puni ? Et moi ? Moi qu’est-ce que j’ai à voir avec… tout ça ?

Ce sont toutes ces questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête, qui m’enserrent la gorge et m’empêchent de respirer correctement. Pourquoi me montrer ça ? Dans quel but ? Quelle est ma place dans toute cette histoire ? Si je me pince assez fort, jusqu’au sang, est-ce que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit et me rendrait compte que ce n’était qu’un cauchemar ? Qu’Harry, Amélia et Dante n’ont jamais existé ? Ma mère me fait souvent la remarque que j’ai une imagination débordant, peut-être qu’elle a raison. Peut-être que mon esprit me joue des tours.

Harry me dit que c’est réel, j’en ai eu l’impression aussi, d’y avoir assisté avec eux, mais… tout ce que j’ai vu et entendu me paraît impossible. J’ai du mal à y croire. Une pierre avec des pouvoirs. Une malédiction temporelle.

Amélia pousse un soupir, jette un dernier regard en coin à Harry qui fixe toujours ses mains et répond à sa place :

– Elias est un puissant magicien et il n...

– Magicien ? J’interromps en haussant un sourcil.

– Sorcier, si tu préfères. Il détient le pouvoir des éléments, enfin presque tous. Le feu et l’air. Il lui manque la terre et l’eau et s’il met ses mains dessus… S’il parvient à les obtenir, ce sera la fin de tout ce qu’on connaît. 

J e la fixe un moment, immobile, inerte. Elle  se tient encore debout devant moi, attend une réaction.  Subitement, je me mets à rire. Ça les surprend tous les deux, ils me regardent, les sourcils froncés alors que je continue de rire devant eux. Ils n’ont pas l’air amusé du tout. 

Un souffle froid caresse mon dos, je cesse de rire et ravale ma salive de travers. Le silence est si intense que je peux entendre les battements incessants de mon coeur. Mon expression se fige dans un sourire crispé, presque effrayé.

Au sol, Dante s’est enroulé de tout son corps autour de la pierre, comme pour la protéger. Il ne bouge pas. Je regarde Amélia et Harry, tour à tour, puis souffle :

– Ça n’a… ça n’a aucun sens. Vous… C’est une blague n’est-ce pas ? J’ai lu tous les Harry Potter et j’aime beaucoup mais ça devient vraiment bizarre ce… 

– Il n’a rien de drôle, Louis.

La voix d’Harry est grave et rauque, presque froide. Son regard est complètement vide, le vert de ses yeux n’a plus cet éclat de vie. C’est peut-être à ce moment là que je comprends que ce n’est pas un rêve, qu’ils ne se moquent pas de moi.

Ou alors quand Amélia s’accroupit face à moi, le regard vitreux, et prends mes mains glacées et tremblantes dans les siennes.

– Je sais que c’est dur à assimiler Louis, mais nous ne t’avons montrer que la vérité. Cette pierre détient un pouvoir immense dont nous avons été fait prisonniers par Elias. Il y a peu d’élémentalistes dans le monde, mais il en fait partie, comme nos parents ou certains de nos proches. Pour faire simple, ce sont des sorciers qui contrôlent les quatre éléments de la terre et chacun a sa spécialité… Mais ce n’est pas quelque chose qui se transmet héréditairement…

– Elementalises… je murmure pour moi même en fixant le sol. Et… Et vous ?

Amélia s’interrompt à ma question, elle tourne la tête vers Harry qui reste simplement impassible. Elle hausse ensuite les épaules.

– Nous n’avons pas de pouvoirs, mais Harry a une forte connexion à la nature et j’ai tendance à jouer avec le feu, littéralement, elle sourit en coin, alors je suppose que nous en avons gardé des traces dans notre sang.

Mon regard dérive vers la cheminée, je recule mes mains sur mes propres cuisses afin de lâcher celles d’Amélia. Elle semble comprendre que j’ai besoin d’espace personnel, car elle se redresse et lisse le pan sa jupe.

– Alors… vous êtes bloqués ici ?

– Enfermés dans cette maison, oui. Nous ne pouvons pas en sortir. Les pouvoirs de la pierre nous empêchent d’aller dehors, du moins plus loin que le jardin. Ils nous fournissent de la nourriture et tous les autres besoins nécessaires. En fait, on peut demander ce qu’on veut, la pierre nous l’apporte. Sauf la liberté, bien sûr. C’est… un piège, en fait. On peut obtenir tout ce qui nous fait plaisir, mais nous ne sommes jamais satisfaits parce que ce que nous voulons réellement est hors de portée.

– Depuis combien de temps ?

– Cinq ans.

– Mais je… il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi quand je suis revenu, plusieurs fois cette année, je ne vous ai pas vu avant ce soir ? Pourquoi la maison était différente, vide ? Pourquoi tout le monde dit qu’elle est inhabitée depuis longtemps si vous étiez là ?

Ils échangent un regard, je suis pendu à leurs lèvres. J’ai encore tellement de questions qui n’attendent que des réponses. Mais j’ai le sentiment que je ne les aurais pas toute maintenant ou ce soir, que c’est une histoire qui dépasse mon imagination. Même eux semblent être presque aussi perdu que je le suis.

– Parce que nous ne sommes présents qu’une fois par an, le trente et un Octobre. C’est pour ça que tu ne nous as pas trouvé avant, c’est pour ça que personne ne nous voit. Nous sommes invisibles le reste du temps. La malédiction veut que, par année, nous n’ayons qu’une chance de contrer le sort. Et… tu es la première personne à avoir franchi le seuil de notre maison, Louis.

Mon souffle se coupe. Je suis leur seul et premier espoir. La pression sur mes épaules est immense, écrasante. J’en perds la capacité de respirer et j’ai affreusement froid, même entouré d’une cheminée et d’un pull sur mes épaules.

Cinq ans, c’est affreusement long, je me demande comment ils font pour tenir enfermés entre ces murs. Sans aucun moyen d’en sortir. Sans aucune visite à part la mienne. Sans aucun regard sur le monde extérieur. Sans aucune nouvelle des personnes auxquelles ils tiennent.

Harry ne dit rien, mais je sens bien la tension dans son corps, encore proche. J’ai perçu le tremblement de ses doigts contre les miens lorsque je suis revenu à moi, après avoir lâché la pierre. Son pouvoir les affecte tous les deux, ce n’est plus seulement une question de malédiction. La vie de leurs familles et leurs proches est en jeu. Et en me voyant venir chez eux, ils ont retrouvé l’espoir qu’ils avaient cru perdu à jamais. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Mais j’ai besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe, ce qui m’est arrivé il y a un an.

Amélia prend mon silence pour une invitation à continuer, alors que dans mon esprit j’essaie de connecter tous les fils et mémoriser chaque détail de cette histoire.

– Et… le temps est différent entre ces murs. Il passe plus lentement, nous donne l’illusion d’une éternité. C’est… vraiment une torture, Elias ne nous a pas menti. Et Louis, je... Tes parents ont raison, tu t’es bien absenté deux semaines quand tu es venu il y a un an. Mais pour toi, ça n’a semblé que quelques heures.

Mes parents avaient raison et moi aussi et ça n’a _aucun_ sens. Je fixe mes doigts sur mes genoux, qui serrent le tissu de mon jean, les sourcils froncés. Je me répète que ce n’est pas un rêve, un cauchemar mais bien la réalité.

Il y a un an, je suis resté chez eux le temps d’environ trois heures, mais j’ai bien disparu deux semaines. Pendant tout ce temps, j’étais persuadé de détenir la vérité, mes parents n’ont cessé de me surveiller, je les évite du mieux que je peux, je leur adresse à peine la parole et… tout ça pour ça. Pour me retrouver dans une situation encore plus étrange et improbable.

Des fantômes de larmes commencent à se bousculer au bord de mes paupières, un sanglot étrangle ma gorge et j’ai à nouveau cette impression de suffoquer. Je ne pleure pas, pourtant. Pas encore. Peut-être parce que j’ai trop versé de larmes en un an, peut-être parce que mon corps est vide. Un coup de vent et je m’effrite, je pars en morceaux.

– Ils… Je ne peux pas leur dire ça, ils ne me croiront jamais…

Ma tristesse, mon désespoir, ma peur se fait entendre dans ma voix, faible et tremblante. Amélia s’assoit finalement sur la table basse, en face de moi et je l’aperçois jeter un regard à Harry.

– Ce n’est plus… Ce n’est plus comme avant, ils… ils pensent déjà que je suis bizarre depuis ce soir là, alors si je me mets à leur raconter ça ils…

– Tu n’es pas obligé de leur révéler l’entière vérité, Louis.

– Mais… Qu’est-ce que je dois leur dire ?

– Uniquement ce que tu souhaites.

Dans tous les cas, ils ne me croiront jamais. Je regarde Amélia un temps, elle me sourit faiblement mais ses yeux sont humides et sombres. Je ferme les paupières, souffle longuement et inspire une grande bouffée d’air dans mes poumons.

– Tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre, reprend Amélia d’une voix douce, mais si tu es ici c’est parce que tu en es capable et que tu souhaites avoir des réponses. C’est peut-être que tu as pu nous voir, et personne d’autre avant toi. Mais… nous t’avons donné tout ce que nous avons, tout ce que nous savons.

Pourtant, ce n’est pas assez. Il y a encore tant de questionnements, tant de mystères. Et je ne sais pas si j’ai suffisamment de force pour tout entendre, pour tout affronter. J’ai déjà assez de mal à réaliser ce qui m’arrive et ce que cette pierre m’a révélé.

J’ouvre les yeux, Amélia jette un nouveau regard à Harry qui, cette fois, regarde attentivement Dante dormir sur le tapis, devant la cheminée. Il ne ronronne même plus. Seul son petit ventre bouge sous les mouvements de sa respiration.

– Mais la première fois que tu es venu, nous avons tout de suite senti que tu étais… _différent_. Encore maintenant, ton aura est unique. Nous… nous lisons les cartes de tarot, tu sais, et elles nous ont montré plusieurs fois que quelque chose allait arriver, que quelqu’un allait nous trouver.

– Et… maintenant alors ?

Amélia baisse le regard vers sa jupe, elle joint ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle semble inquiète. Harry tourne la tête vers elle, toujours impassible. Et je les observe tous les deux, perdu.

Un silence passe et je crois qu’il en dit plus que tous les mots réunis. Une sensation étrange me retourne l’estomac. Je ravale lourdement ma salive, elle se coince dans ma gorge et je laisse échapper un souffle étranglé.

– Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? Vous avez trouvé la solution pour… mettre fin à cette malédiction ?

– Nous ne sommes pas encore certains.

Ils échangent encore un regard, lourd de sens. Et ça m’agace parce qu’ils me cachent clairement des choses. Ils communiquent à deux et me laissent à part, noyé dans mes interrogations, mes angoisses et mes doutes.

Je serre les poings, frustré, apeuré et éternellement perdu au milieu de cette histoire. Amélia tourne son attention vers moi et me dit :

– Mais tu peux nous aider, nous… en fait, nous avons besoin de toi.

– Non non non, vous… je secoue vivement la tête et hausse le ton. Je voulais simplement comprendre, pas faire partie de toute cette… de ce… Non !

– Louis…

C’est la voix de Harry, mais je ne l’écoute pas. Je ne l’entends pas. Je suis trop préoccupé par la peur qui court dans mon dos, par les battements précipités de mon coeur, par cette voix dans ma tête qui me hurle de partir et de ne jamais revenir.

Parce que ce n’est pas normal.

Parce que tout ce qui se passe ici est étrange, dangereux, insensé.

Parce que les réponses que j’ai eu ne me plaisent pas.

Parce que j’ai peur de ne plus pouvoir oublier ce qui s’est passé, ni pouvoir y échapper.

Je me lève subitement du canapé, un frisson me traverse le corps, les larmes menacent de couler sur mes joues et mon coeur bat si vite que ça en devient douloureux. J’évite de les regarder, ils se redressent aussi.

Mes jambes tremblent, mais je fais le tour du canapé et passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage. Je me tourne vers eux et m’exclame, à bout de souffle et les nerfs à cramps :

– Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas ! Vo… Et vos stupides cartes ne peuvent pas vous donner des réponses ?! Elles vous ont prévenu de mon arrivée non ? Alors pourquoi pas vous guider vers la solution ?

– Parce qu’elles ne sont pas dans les cartes, Louis. C’est bien plus grand que ça.

La réponse d’Amélia fait baisser la tension dans mes épaules. Je les regarde tour à tour. Dante s’est réveillé et est maintenant en train d’escalader le dossier du canapé, il tend le museau et se frotte la joue gauche contre le bras de Harry, debout près de lui. Le contact ne le fait pas ciller, ses yeux ne se détachent pas de moi.

Amélia a du mal à garder une expression aussi calme que lui, elle semble effrayée et affreusement accablée. Par le chagrin ou la peur je ne sais pas vraiment. Je vois simplement les larmes qui luisent dans son regard et le tremblement de ses lèvres.

Je me suis peut-être emporté, mais je n’ai pas l’occasion de penser à ça maintenant. Mon esprit est ailleurs. Encore enfermé au sein de cette pierre, de ce qu’elle m’a montré. Si je me concentre, je peux encore les voir tous les deux, faibles, menottés, Harry agenouillé au sol et le sang sur ses lèvres, les larmes dans ses yeux et cette… impuissance.

– Qu’est-ce que ce serait, selon vous, dans ce cas ?

– Toi.

Harry ne me lâche pas du regard en disant ce simple mot. Simple mais qui détruit tout.

Je cligne des paupières plusieurs fois, le coeur lourd dans ma poitrine. Moi ? Je suis la solution ? Je suis celui qui met fin à cette malédiction ? Je les fixe sans rien dire, j’ai envie de rire, mais je n’en ai pas le coeur ou la force. Ils n’ont pas l’air de plaisanter non plus. Rien n’a jamais été aussi sérieux.

Une boule se forme au travers de ma gorge et gonfle, gonfle, gonfle. J’ai la nausée, envie de vomir et hurler. J’arrive à peine à retenir mes sanglots ou à rester debout. Mais je secoue la tête, plusieurs fois, ma vue se trouble à cause des larmes.

Je recule pour trouver le fond de la pièce, tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas leur tourner le dos, je trébuche contre un meuble et tombe en arrière, au sol. Amélia pousse un cri, ils se précipitent tous les deux vers moi. J’ai le temps de sentir les moustaches de Dante contre ma joue, puis la main d’Harry frôler mon poignet. Son contact est chaud, mais je m’en échappe avant qu’il ne puisse me toucher totalement.

Le regard d’Amélia est affolé. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis là, celui d’Harry animé par l’inquiétude. Ils n’ont pas le droit de me demander ça. Ils n’ont pas le droit de me montrer tout ça, de me dévoiler la vérité pour ensuite m’avouer que je suis leur seul espoir.

Je panique. Mon coeur s’affole. Mon corps entier, en réalité. Parce que ça ne peut pas être la réalité. Je ne veux pas être ici. Je ne peux pas rester. Je ne peux pas porter ce fardeau sur mes épaules. Je ne peux pas être leur solution. C’est tout simplement impossible.

Harry appelle mon prénom de sa voix rauque et lente, dans un murmure, tandis que je me redresse rapidement et cours, dos à eux, pour sortir de cette maison. Je les entend crier mon prénom, mais ils ne peuvent pas dépasser le jardin. Ils sont condamnés.

Dehors, je continue de courir. De toutes mes forces. Je cours même si les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je cours jusqu’à l’épuisement. Je cours jusqu’à perdre mon souffle. Je cours jusqu’à chez moi et m’écroule sur le perron.

Je fuis. Parce que c’est la seule solution.


	12. Partie III - chapitre un.

_Partie III._

**1.**

“ _ **I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map**_ _ **  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you.”**_

Dante  se tient,  assit, le dos droit ,  devant la maison.  I l me fixe et je ne vois que ses yeux jaunes dans la pénombre. D’apparence, il n’y a rien d’anormal.  C’est un soir calme et froid d’ automne .  Le soir d’ Halloween comme chaque année. Tout se répète.  Un cercle vicieux. 

J e suis là parce que je n’ai pas le choix. Je suis là parce que je dois les sauver.  Je suis là parce qu’ils ont besoin de moi. Je suis leur seul espoir. 

Les feuilles  mortes ,  répandues  sur le sol du jardin, craquent sous mes semelles de chaussures.  Il  n ’y a pas de vent. Hier, il a plu toute la journée. Le sol est encore humide, la terre boueuse. Quelques flaques restent immobiles, ça et là.  Un décor suspendu dans le temps. Figé. Comme la vie à l’intérieur des murs de cette maison. 

Au loin, le chant des oiseaux. Le bruit de la nature qui se réveille ou s’apprête à trouver le sommeil. Je remonte l’allée du jardin, gravit les marches du perron. Dante me suit de son regard perçant, je me penche pour le caresser. Mais au moment où ma main frôle son pelage, il se recule et s’échappe. Rapidement. Ses pattes ne font aucun bruit sur le sol. Je sursaute et retiens mon souffle.

Il s’est réfugié dans la maison, les lumières sont allumées, la porte est entrouverte. Par politesse, je toque. Je signale ma présence.

– Amélia ? Harry ?

Aucune réponse. Un grand frisson me traverse le corps. Je n’y fais pas attention. Je ne peux pas avoir peur, pas maintenant, ils ont besoin de moi. De mon courage. Je dois avancer, ne pas regarder en arrière. A leur place, j’aurais aimé qu’on me sauve sans se poser de questions.

– Je… c’est moi, Louis.

Mais  ils ne répondent toujours pas .  Je rentre quand même. Il y a une lumière qui vient de la cuisine et une lueur, certainement celle de la cheminée, depuis le salon.  Il fait étrangement froid.  Je me demande depuis combien de temps la porte est restée ouverte. 

Je ne vois plus Dante  nul part, il a disparu .  Il n’y a aucun bruit. Cependant, l ’odeur d’un gâteau au chocolat me chatouille les narines, je me rends d’abord en cuisine,  le sourire aux lèvres.  Amélia doit être en pleine préparation d’un dessert qui s’annonce délicieux. 

Seulement mon expression se décompose quand j’entre dans la pièce et tombe sur un spectacle auquel je n’aurais jamais cru assister. Je me fige. Tout mon corps s’immobilise.

Au milieu de la cuisine, le corps d’Amélia gît au sol, des flaques de sang  l’entourent au niveau de la tête,  la poitrine . Malgré mes jambes qui tremblent et l’envie de vomir, je m’approche docilement. Elle ne respire plus, son visage est pâle et ses yeux grands ouverts, effrayés. Sa gorge est tranchée, du sang s’en écoule encore  partout.  Elle est morte. Amélia a été tué. Elle est morte et je n’ai rien pu faire. Je suis arrivé trop tard, je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui présenter des excuses et je l’ai abandonné à son propre sort. 

J e dois me tenir à la table pour ne pas m’écrouler au milieu du liquide rouge.  La tête me tourne, j’ai la nausée et les larmes coulent déjà sur mes joues, je ne peux pas les retenir. Mes doigts tremblent, je ne parviens plus à respirer correctement.  C’est un cauchemar. Les murs tanguent et se resserrent autour de moi, j’étouffe presque. 

Je me penche, tend la main pour chercher son pouls. Une infime trace de vie. Un espoir auquel s’accrocher. Sa peau est glacée.  Son coeur ne bat plus.  Il n’y a que le vide et le silence. Insupportables. Je pleure. Je pleure de longues secondes, à ne pas savoir quoi faire, comment agir. 

Amélia est morte. Il n’y a plus rien à faire. Elle ne respire plus. Son corps est inerte. Le couteau de cuisine est posé au sol plus loin, couvert de sang lui aussi. J’ai un haut le coeur et mes jambes ont du mal à me porter hors de la pièce. Mais je me force. Je me force à atteindre le couloir froid et appeler :

– Harry ! Harry où es-tu ? Putain… putain c’est pas possible… Harry !

Je murmure des injures entre mes dents et trouve la volonté  de m’aventurer dans d’autres pièces . D’une main tremblante, je me frotte l’oeil parce que je n’y vois rien à travers les larmes.  Un frisson glacé me traverse le corps, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Encore pire que de trouver Amélia la gorge tranchée dans la cuisine de sa propre maison. 

Puis, alors que j’entre au salon, j’entends tousser. Je me précipite vers le bruit, mais je me pétrifie sur place. Parce qu’Harry est dans le même état, au sol. Il baigne dans son propre sang, mais il respire encore. Sa gorge n’est pas ouverte,  mais  il a une plaie béante au milieu du ventre.  Le sang imbibe son tee-shirt qui lui colle à la peau.  Son visage livide est tordu par la douleur, il ouvre grand les yeux en me voyant et je me dépêche de me mettre à genoux à côté de lui. 

Ses doigts s’accrochent à moi, à mon pull qu’il tâche de son propre sang. Je n’y prête aucune attention. Mon regard paniqué est rivé sur le sang qui s’écoule de son flan, je cherche un tissu autour de moi, essaie de l’appliquer dessus. Harry gémit entre ses dents et son corps entier se tend. Mes mains, qui commencent à se couvrir de sang elles aussi, tremblent et Harry tousse à nouveau.

Paniqué, je regarde autour de moi pour trouver n’importe quelle trace de ce qui a pu se passer. Une arme. Un indice. Mais il n’y a rien. Je repose les yeux sur Harry, dont l’expression est figée par la souffrance.

– Harry ! Bordel… Qui t’as fait ça ? Qui vous… vous a fait du mal ? Harry… Harry, Amélia est… elle est…

Je ne parviens pas à mettre les mots dessus, je n’ai pas la force de les dire. Je crois que ça m’achèverai. Malgré la douleur, Harry hoche lentement la tête, le regard infiniment triste et vide. Il sait. Il sait et il a certainement tenté de la sauver, il a mis sa vie en péril pour elle. Et moi, je n’ai rien fait. J’ai tout gâché. Mes pleurs redoublent.

– Pardon… Pardon je suis désolé, excuse moi je… Harry, je ravale ma salive et le regarde dans les yeux, Harry dis moi… Je t’en prie dis moi ce que je peux faire, comment te sauver… vite ! Qu’est-ce qu’il faut ? Une plante ? J’appelle les ambulances ? Oui oui c’est ça, il faut que je contact les secours ils sauront quoi faire et… 

Mais il secoue la tête, lentement. Je comprends tout sans qu’il ne prononce un seul mot, la lueur vide dans ses yeux parle pour lui. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis entièrement impuissant. Aucun remède. Aucun bandage. Aucune de ses plantes ne peut le soigner ou le sauver. C’est trop tard, il est condamé. Il va mourir, comme Amélia, et je ne peux pas changer cela. Même si je remue le monde entier. 

La vue de la plaie et du sang me donne  davantage la nausée, je me mets à pleurer en secouant la tête, les paupières fermées. Parce que je ne peux pas y croire. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas aussi prêt du but.  Je sens une caresse chaude contre ma main, j’ouvre les yeux. Harry saisit mes doigts et je vois que ça demande une partie de ses dernières forces car il grimace. Il entrouvre ses lèvres, halète un peu, cherche ses mots ou sa capacité de parler, avant de me murmurer : 

– Je suis désolé… Louis…

– Quoi ? Désolé de quoi ? Non je… c’est moi, je... j’aurais dû venir avant et…

Je ne sais même plus parler, alors que je devrais tout faire pour le rassurer. Je suis pathétique. Plus les secondes passent, plus son corps devient raide et lourd contre moi. Son souffle est court, ses paupières sont lourdes, mais ses yeux d’un vert intense et humide restent fixés sur moi, sur mon visage.

Ce n’est pas possible, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. Je ne peux pas rester là et le regarder disparaître, impuissant. Il doit y avoir une solution. Je peux au moins essayer de le sauver, lui.

– Ce n’est pas… de ta faute. Tu as… tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

Sa voix est enrouée, lente. Il souffre. Chaque souffle est une torture. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul. Je ne peux pas affronter le monde sans lui. Mes larmes redoublent. Je n’ai jamais eu l’étoffe d’un sauveur.

Doucement, je presse ses doigts, le secoue et le supplie de rester avec moi, à travers mes sanglots. Je veux qu’il s’accroche au dernier fil de sa vie, parce que sans eux, sans lui je ne peux rien faire. Il doit se battre pour nous, tout seul je n’en suis pas capable. Harry est plus fort et courageux que moi.

– Harry.. Harry il doit… il doit avoir un moyen de te sauver je t’en supplie… Ne me laisses pas… Ne pars pas ! Dis moi... s’il te plaît…

Il ne répond pas, il lève simplement sa main qui ne tient pas la mienne, tremblante. Son geste est lent, il passe le bout de ses doigts contre ma joue, le coin de mes lèvres. Je retiens mon souffle. Ma peau frissonne comme jamais avant. Je n’ai pas peur, ce n’est pas ça. C’est autre chose. De plus grand que nous. Qui nous dépasse.

Son pouce passe contre ma pommette, il sèche mes larmes. Il est en train de mourir et c’est lui qui me console, me rassure. Il murmure mon prénom, nos regards brillants se trouvent le temps d’une poignée de secondes. J’aurais aimé que ce moment dure une éternité.

– Louis… je t’ai toujours trouvé magnifique.

Sa main retombe le long de son corps, un sourire prend forme sur sa bouche. Je cligne des paupières, mon coeur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine, je serre ses doigts davantage. Il doit rester avec moi.

– Non… Non Harry t’as pas… Tu n’as pas le droit de me dire ça et de mourir, tu m’entends ? Je t’interdis de… pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

– Prends soin de Dante pour moi, d… d’accord ?

Et moi ? Qui va prendre de moi si Harry part aussi ?

Je secoue vivement la tête, appuie ma joue contre sa main. Puis, je ne réfléchis pas, je me penche et dépose un baiser humide sur son front. Au même instant, j’entends un souffle tremblant quitter ses lèvres, ses doigts agripper les miens une dernière fois. Son corps devient rigide, ses muscles se relâchent et je n’ai plus qu’un poids vide dans ma main. Je me recule et le regarde.

Et c’est comme ça qu’il meurt, un sourire sur le visage.

Je pleure. Je hurle. Je crie. Les sanglots m’enserrent tellement fort la gorge que j’étouffe. Je serre Harry contre moi, son sang encore chaud sur ma peau, j’enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux parce que je ne veux pas que ce soit réel, parce que je ne veux pas oublier son odeur si particulière. Je l’enlace un long moment, comme s’il pouvait encore me sentir, comme si ça pouvait nous rassurer tous les deux.

Mais ensuite, quand je parviens à me redresser sur mes jambes tremblantes, je craque. Je casse tout autour de moi, pots, sculptures, bougies éteintes, bouteilles, cadres… J’envoie voler les cartes de tarot étalés sur la table basse et les livres ouverts dessus.

Plus rien n’a de sens.

Un miaulement me fait sursauter. Dante entre dans la pièce, il s’approche du corps inerte de Harry, renifle son visage, ses pattes pataugent dans le sang et il passe le bout de sa langue contre sa joue pâle. Puis il s’avance vers moi, lève son museau et miaule davantage.

Je me penche, le prend dans mes bras tremblant. Il n’y a plus que lui et moi. Je ferme les yeux parce que je n’ose plus regarder Harry, sa peau pâle et son sourire figé sur son visage.

– Je suis désolé Dante… Je n’ai pas su les sauver, je… je suis désolé…

Je n’ai pas la force de me relever, de me battre, de les laisser. Mes jambes tremblent, mes genoux tombent au sol. Je m’écroule de tout mon long sur le parquet glacé, le chat pelotonné contre mon torse.

Le monde entier m’échappe, plus rien n’est réel.


	13. Partie III - chapitre deux.

**2.**

_2020._

Je me réveille en sursaut, le souffle court et de la sueur froide dans le dos. A cause d’un énième cauchemar. Encore.

Toujours le même. A chaque fois.

Et, peu importe mes choix, je ne parviens jamais à les sauver. Ni Amélia. Ni Harry. Quand j’ouvre les yeux, j’ai toujours cette sensation d’étouffement et de poids au creux de ma poitrine.

Je commence à me dire que c’est peut-être leur manière de se venger de ma fuite. La manière dont je les ai lâchement abandonné il y a plus d’un an. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

Il est presque trois heures du matin, je n’ai plus sommeil. Dès que je ferme les paupières, je vois leurs corps ensanglantés, la gorge tranchée d’Amélia et le sourire pâle d’Harry alors qu’il laisse échapper son dernier souffle.

Je suis toujours impuissant, je ne peux rien faire. Dans les rêves ou dans la réalité. Le trente et un Octobre dernier, je ne suis pas retourné à la maison. J’ai tellement enchaîné les verres d’alcool et les joints chez Théo que je me suis endormi avant minuit dans son lit. Au moins, je n’ai pas été tenté de me rendre là-bas, même le lendemain matin j’ai traversé une belle gueule de bois avec mes amis.

Mais j’y pense. Je pense tout le temps à cette maison, abandonnée les autres jours du reste de l’année. Je pense à Dante, ses poils noirs et lisses et ses ronronnements constants. Je pense Amélia, ses nombreux gâteaux, ses sourires accueillants et ses couleurs de cheveux éclatantes. Je pense à Harry, le parfum de la terre sur sa peau, son silence timide ou réservé, sa chaleur corporelle et l’éclat de vie dans ses yeux.

Pas une journée ne passe sans que je ne pense à eux, à ce qui m’est arrivé il y a plus de trois ans maintenant. Ça ne s’oublie pas. Jamais. Comment pourrais-je ? Quand mes parents me regardent encore comme si j’étais un parfait inconnu ou une personne qu’ils doivent manipuler précautionneusement avec des pinces pour ne pas le faire exploser. J’ai essayé de leur expliquer, mais ils ne me croient toujours pas. Peut-être que c’est mieux ainsi.

A mon retour l’année dernière, j’ai eu la bonne surprise d’apprendre que j’avais disparu cinq jours alors que je ne suis resté qu’une heure et demi chez Amélia et Harry.

J’ai retrouvé dans leurs tiroirs, il y a quelques semaines, une double page du journal local qui datait d’une semaine après ma seconde _disparition_. Une photo en noir et blanc de notre maison et au-dessus, écrit en caractère gras : **« Un phénomène étrange, un habitant disparaît pendant plusieurs jours à la même date deux ans de suite.** » l’article met en avant l’hypothèse d’une coïncidence et d’enlèvements dans la région ou même de l’utilisation de drogues par les adolescents. Mes parents gardent ce papier comme une évidence que ça s’est bien passé et qu’ils ont _raison_. Je n’ai plus jamais cessé à démentir. Peu importe ce qu’ils pensent.

Parfois, ils agissent encore comme si j’avais douze ans au lieu de vingt-trois. C’est agaçant. Mais je suppose que j’ai bien fait de me trouver un travail au plus vite et un petit studio. Il ne paie pas de mine, mais il me permet de rester éloigner de mes parents un minimum. Parce que cela fait trois années qu’ils sont sur mon dos, à surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes. Ça en devenait étouffant.

Je me lève en soupirant, enfile un pull à capuche et vais fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre de ma cuisine. Le ciel d’hiver est sombre, vide. Demain c’est mon anniversaire, et je n’ai pas le coeur à le fêter. Mes doigts tremblent tout seul, c’est souvent l’état dans lequel je suis après un cauchemar. Les scènes semblaient tellement réelles.

Et si… et si c’était, en fait, des prémonitions envoyées par je ne sais quelle force magique pour m’avertir du danger que courent Amélia et Harry ? Si tout ce dont j’ai rêvé allait réellement se passer dans un futur plus ou moins proches ? Après avoir constaté les pouvoirs de la pierre et la réalité de ce qui se déroule au sein de cette maison, je ne peux pas repousser cette hypothèse.

J’ai besoin d’en avoir le coeur net. Je termine ma cigarette, mets un jogging et des chaussures rapidement puis prends mes clefs. Une veste en jean sur mes épaules, je ferme la porte derrière moi et me dépêche de prendre mon vélo.

Cette nuit de vingt trois Décembre est froide. J’ai le bout des doigts qui me pique déjà, mais je ne pense pas à ça. Je ne pense qu’à Amélia et Harry. Je pédale aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Le vent glacé s’abat contre mon visage et fait perler des gouttes au coin de mes yeux.

Maintenant, à force d’y venir, je connais l’adresse par coeur. J’y suis en une vingtaine de minutes. Je descends de mon vélo, les yeux humides et le souffle court. Surtout, j’ai le coeur qui bat la chamade à l’intérieur de ma poitrine.

Je m’y attendais, mais la maison est abandonnée. Vide. L’aspect fantomatique qu’elle a tout le reste de l’année. J’accroche mon vélo au lampadaire qui éclaire la rue d’une lumière jaunâtre, sinistre. Il n’y a aucun bruit. C’est affreusement calme. Je n’entends presque que ma respiration.

Pas de Dante. Pas de pièces éclairées. Pas de signe de vie.

Je remonte le long du jardin en friche, les herbes folles qui grimpent et m’arrivent presque aux genoux, les plantes mortes, asséchées, sans fleurs. Aucune couleur. Que du gris. Partout.

Lorsque j’arrive sur le perron, je m’arrête et regarde autour de moi. La porte est toujours entrouverte. A l’intérieur, tout est sombre, poussiéreux et vide. Je regarde par une fenêtre brisée qui donne sur le salon, silencieux, aucun meuble, des feuilles mortes que fait parfois voler le vent.

– Amélia ? Harry ?

Ma voix résonne dans le néant, me revient en écho dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Il n’y a que moi, au milieu de leurs prénoms qui se répètent dans l’air glacé. J’appuie mon front contre le mur extérieur et souffle lentement. Un frisson me parcourt le corps, je serre les poings et fais le tour du perron. Comme si je ne l’avais pas déjà fait des dizaine de fois avant. Je ne sais pas ce que j’espère trouver, mais j’ai besoin de _voir_ quelque chose.

Je tape contre les murs, les vitres sales. Mon souffle court laisse échapper de la légère buée blanche d’entre mes lèvres.

– Je ne sais même pas si vous m’entendez, si… si vous parvenez à me voir mais je… J’ai besoin d’un signe. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Dites moi je vous en supplie je… Je suis désolé d’accord ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être venu avant et je…

Mes pas sont rapides, je ne fais pas attention où je vais. Je dérape contre un bout de branche et termine au sol. La chute me surprend, me coupe la respiration un instant. Je n’ai pas mal, j’en ai simplement assez de ce qui se passe.

De cette malédiction. Du regard perdu de mes parents. De toutes ces questions. Du temps qui passe. De mon impuissance. De mes cauchemars. Du vide.

Je me redresse, les poings serrés. J’ai les larmes aux yeux mais ce n’est pas à cause de la douleur physique. C’est autre chose. Un mélange d’émotions, de sentiments contradictoires qui débordent en moi. Je pense que j’ai besoin d’exploser, alors je lève les yeux vers le ciel et hurle, comme si le monde pouvait m’entendre :

– J’ai peur putain !!

Ensuite, je répète ces deux mots dans un murmure tremblant. Les paupières fermées et les larmes en travers de la gorge.

J’ai peur j’ai peur j’ai peur j’ai peur j’ai peur j’ai peur…

Ils ne peuvent pas me voir, j’en suis certain. Mais j’ai espéré. Comme eux ont du espéré mon retour il y a deux mois. Sauf que je ne suis pas venu. Je les ai abandonné, alors c’est à leur tour de me laisser seul.

Je n’ai plus de force. Je n’ai plus d’envie. Je n’ai plus rien. Je tombe à genoux au sol, dans la terre, au milieu des plantes mortes. Des larmes dévalent toutes seules le long de mes joues. Cette fois, j’autorise les barrières à tomber. Je suis seul, personne ne me m’entend ni ne me voit. Et je pleure silencieusement.

Mes doigts tremblent, je les enfonce dans la terre froide et serre, serre jusqu’à ne plus sentir mes phalanges, jusqu’à voir des étoiles sous mes paupières, jusqu’à tirer des racines du sol. Je sens un picotement vif dans la paume de ma main suivie d’une sensation chaude. J’ouvre les yeux, baisse la tête. La terre tombe au sol et je regarde la couleur rouge du sang qui s’y mélange au creux de ma main. Une entaille, peu profonde, provoquée par une branche d’ortie.

Lentement, je tourne la tête vers la maison sur ma gauche. Mes yeux se fixent sur le perron où Dante aime se balader, mais il n’est pas là. Pas dans cet univers. Pas pour moi. Je soupire et me lève, parce que ça ne sert à rien d’attendre une chose qui ne déroulera pas. Je ne cesse de me dire que, peut-être, je n’aurais plus d’autre chance de les sauver.

Il y a un an, j’ai fui cet endroit parce que j’avais peur. Ce soir, c’est la même raison qui m’a amené ici. Cependant, entre temps, les motifs ont changé. Parce que ce n’est plus pour moi que j’ai peur, mais pour eux.

Je serre ma main où l’entaille laisse encore échapper du sang puis je repars en sens inverse. Vers mon vélo. A quelques mètres du perron, je me tiens face à la demeure et murmure :

– Je suis désolé… mais je ne suis pas votre sauveur.

_Je ne suis pas celui qu_ _e vous attendez. Je n’ai_ _pas l’étoffe d’un héros._

Un dernier regard mélancolique et je tourne le dos. Le coeur lourd, ses battements douloureux résonnent dans ma poitrine vide. Tout est si sombre, froid et humide. L’univers est gris et épouvantablement triste. Peut-être que c’est vrai ce que l’on dit ; le monde est peint de nos émotions. Ces derniers mois, ces trois dernières années même, le mien n’existe plus qu’en noir.

Un coup de vent glacial se lève soudainement et fait voler mes cheveux, frissonner mon corps entier. J’enfonce mes poings dans les poches de ma veste en jean et rentre ma tête dans le col. Puis c’est là que je l’entends, qu’il me parvient. Un murmure lointain porté par le vent.

_Louis…_

D’abord, je fronce les sourcils. C’est à peine perceptible, je ne reconnais pas la voix, je ne sais même pas si c’est un homme ou une femme. Pourtant il n’y a qu’un silence assourdissant autour de moi. Un nouveau souffle de vent, je tourne la tête vers la maison, toujours vide.

Ce doit être mon imagination. Les nombreuses fois où j’ai rêvé qu’Harry ou Amélia appelaient désespérément mon prénom et que je les découvrais morts, chez eux.

Je reprends ma route, une branche s’accroche au bas de mon jogging et m’empêche d’avancer. Après avoir poussé un juron, je me penche et défait sa prise sur mon vêtement. Quand je me redresse, elle me parvient à nouveau. Encore éloignée, mais plus distinctement, comme un cri égaré :

_Louis_

_Louis_

_Louis_

La voix se répète plusieurs fois, perdue au milieu de ce silence, je regarde une deuxième fois la maison qui n’a pas changé d’un pouce.

Une boule se forme en travers de ma gorge, un sanglot que je ravale lourdement. Je tourne les pieds et secoue la tête. Ce n’est que mon cerveau fatigué qui me joue des tours.

_Louis !_

C’est un cri, distinct et je me pétrifie sur place. Mon corps entier se met en pause, mon coeur aussi. Parce que je reconnais cette voix. Je me tourne dans un mouvement brusque vers la maison d’où elle semblait venir et retiens mon souffle. Le silence. Et je demande, presque aussi fort :

– Harry ?

_Louis !_

Je n’hallucine pas, c’est une réponse. Harry me répond. Peu importe où il est. C’est lui, j’en suis certain.

Mon corps se réveille, mon coeur s’emballe. Je me mets à courir vers la maison encore abandonnée, manque de trébucher sur le perron. J’hésite, j’appelle son prénom et sa voix me parvient à nouveau, elle paraît affreusement proche.

_Louis !_

Je sens un début de panique ou d’appréhension monter en moi. J’ouvre la porte de la maison sans réfléchir et cherche dans les pièces sombres. Vides. Elles sont vides. Ni Harry ni Amélia ni Dante.

Mes pas sont rapides, j’ai le souffle précipité, tremblant comme le reste de mon corps parcouru de frissons. J’ai _réellement_ peur. Une peur qui me broie l’estomac. Je dois m’y prendre à plusieurs fois pour demander :

– Harry ?! Harry tu es là ?

_Louis !_

Sa voix semble venir d’ici et d’autre part à la fois, c’est étrange et déroutant je l’entends partout et nul part. Quand je crois la trouver, je me retrouve face à un silence glaçant.

Mes doigts tremblent, j’ouvre la porte d’un placard poussiéreux où il y a un bocal vide sans couvercle sur une étagère, un verre de vin brisé au sol et une toile d’araignée qui s’étend sur toute la longueur de la petite pièce.

– Mais où es-tu…. ?

Je murmure ces mots à moi même plus qu’à quelqu’un d’autre. Parce qu’apparemment personne ne se trouve entre ces murs abandonnés. Un soupir épuisé m’échappe. Ce n’était peut-être que mon imagination, au final. Un morceau de cauchemar qui s’est incrusté dans la triste réalité.

_Louis !_

Mon corps se tend. Je l’entends parfaitement cette fois. Sa voix vient du bout du long couloir. Je referme la porte qui claque derrière moi et me retourne. Je me fige dans mes pas. Ce n’est définitivement pas normal.

Parce que tout autour de moi, le décor a changé radicalement. Ou plutôt, il a retrouvé vie. Les lumières des lampes, les tableaux aux murs, les meubles, les objets, le sol propre, les plantes vertes, la chaleur ambiante, l’odeur de la cuisine, de la terre et des vieux livres.

Mes battements cardiaques s’emballent, je ne parviens plus à les suivre. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je ferme les yeux et me pince le bras, quand je les ouvre, c’est toujours pareil. Ce n’est pas un rêve ou un cauchemar. C’est la _réalité_.

Je ne me tiens plus la maison abandonnée, mais celle où Amélia et Harry vivent constamment depuis six ans. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je retiens mon souffle, mais j’ai le tournis quand j’entends :

– Louis !

La voix d’Harry me parvient encore plus nettement. Comme si la réalité prenait forme un peu plus chaque seconde. Je sors de ma torpeur et répond en commençant à remonter le couloir en courant.

– Harry ?

J’ai beau cligner des paupières, la maison reste la même. Colorée, remplie de vie. Quand je parviens au bout de couloir, face à la porte d’entée, je tourne la tête de chaque côté, paniqué. Vers la cuisine d’abord. Puis le salon.

Et je retiens mon souffle, mon corps entier est en apnée. Mes jambes tremblement et j’ai envie de m’écrouler au sol tellement je suis soulagé et secoué. Parce qu’il est là. Mon coeur cesse de battre, ou peut-être tellement fort que je ne le sens plus.

Harry est là. Il me regarde aussi, il m’a vu. Ses yeux, écarquillés, sont fixés sur moi. Lui non plus ne semble pas y croire. Lentement, il contourne le canapé et s’approche parce que je me sens subitement incapable de bouger.

Sur le même ton bouleversé par les émotions, nos murmures s’entremêlent :

– Louis.

– Harry.

Je ne sais pas par quelle force je parviens à le faire, mais je réduis les derniers mètres entre nous et me précipite dans ses bras, contre lui. J’ai besoin de le sentir. J’ai besoin de m’assurer que c’est vrai. Qu’il est bien vivant. Qu’il existe.

Mes doigts s’accrochent à son pull, je ferme les yeux et respire enfin. Parce que je touche la forme palpable de son dos, je sens son souffle sur mon front, l’odeur de la terre qui émane de lui et la chaleur de son corps quand ses bras se referment autour de moi.

Je n’y crois pas, mes jambes tremblement au même rythme que mes doigts qui enserrent sa peau ou son haut. Les larmes me montent en travers de la gorge. Mais j’ai l’impression qu’Harry m’enlace tout aussi fort.

Peut-être qu’il ne me fallait que ça, mais je craque. Je pleure contre son épaule, je laisse sortir tout ce que je tenais enfermé en moi depuis des mois. La frustration, l’impuissance, la colère, la tristesse, la peur, l’angoisse, la terreur, l’appréhension, l’incompréhension, le rejet, la douleur…

Entre mes sanglots, l’oreille collée près de son torse, je sens et j’entends son coeur battre et alors je sais. Je sais qu’il n’y a rien de plus réel.


	14. Partie III - chapitre trois.

**3.**

– Harry ?! Harry je t’ai entendu crier qu’est-ce qui se… Louis ?

Amélia, c’est sa voix à elle aussi. Harry desserre son étreinte rassurante autour de moi, je me détache à contre coeur de lui afin de me retourner. Je sèche comme je peux mes joues humides avec les manches de mon pull et la regarde.

Encore à l’entrée du salon, elle lâche le livre qu’elle tenait entre ses doigts et s’approche rapidement de moi. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules, son regard est ébahi. Elle semble, elle aussi, sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle me dévisage comme si elle n’y croyait pas elle même.

Je passe une main sur ma nuque, baisse honteusement les yeux et souffle :

– Je suis désolé…

– Mon dieu Louis !

Ses mains chaudes encadrent ensuite mon visage et je la regarde à nouveau. Elle me sourit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a l’air vraiment ravie de me voir. Soulagée peut-être aussi ? Ses cheveux ont une couleur bleu nuit maintenant, presque noir.

Elle pose les yeux sur Harry en lâchant mon visage, fronce les sourcils et lui demande :

– Mais comment… ?

– J’ai entendu sa voix.

– Et moi la tienne. Tu m’appelais…

Je me tourne vers Harry qui m’adresse un léger sourire, mais je sens bien qu’il a l’air préoccupé. Parce que, normalement, dans la logique de la malédiction, je n’aurais pas dû les voir avant le trente et un Octobre prochain.

Demain, nous sommes le réveillon de Noël. Je remarque d’ailleurs quelques décorations accrochées aux murs, installés sur le dessus de la cheminée et un sapin illuminé de guirlandes blanches scintillantes dans le coin de la pièce.

– Je n’ai rien entendu, continue Amélia, ce n’est pas possible. Harry, ce n’est pas normal qu’il puisse nous voir…

– Je sais, mais il doit forcément y avoir une raison.

Amélia se penche pour ramasser son livre, tombé au sol sur le grand tapis du salon, elle le serre contre sa poitrine. Elle porte une chemise noire aux motifs étoilés, rentrée dans un pantalon gris clair à fines rayures rouges et blanches, son maquillage fin et discret met en avant les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et son nez.

C’est indéniablement une femme magnifique, mais mon regard est toujours attiré par la manière dont rayonne la beauté naturelle d’Harry sur son visage laiteux. Mes yeux se perdent sur lui un moment, plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles je me retiens de respirer. Parce que j’ai l’impression de voir du sang couler de sa bouche et la même expression de douleur et de tristesse que quand je l’ai trouvé, étendu au sol, dans mon cauchemar. J’ai beau essayer, je ne parviens pas à retirer cette image de mon esprit. Elle me hante.

Je les regarde tous les deux, tour à tour. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis jamais senti aussi à ma place qu’à présent. Parce qu’ils sont les seuls à me comprendre et à me croire, les seuls à m’écouter.

– C’était lointain, j’ai cru que… la maison était vide et silencieuse, j’ai pensé que c’était mon imagination.

– Je t’ai entendu, mais je ne te voyais pas, explique Harry. Je me suis dit que c’était peut-être Elias qui nous jouait un tour.

– Qui nous dit que ce n’est pas lui qui est quand même derrière tout ça ?

La question d’Amélia jette un froid dans la pièce, le feu de cheminée ne semble pas assez puissant pour nous réchauffer. Un frisson me parcourt le corps, je ne sais pas si c’est psychologique. Mais j’encercle mon corps de mes bras et grimace un peu parce que pendant un instant j’ai oublié la blessure en travers de ma paume. Je regarde ma main, encore salie de terre et de sang à moitié séché.

Directement, le regard d’Harry se pose sur ma main, il s’avance, la prend entre ses doigts. Son contact me réchauffe quelque peu. Il observe la plaie et son bras retombe lentement le long de son corps.

– Viens, je vais te soigner la main. Amélia, tu peux préparer du thé chaud s’il te plaît ?

Elle hoche la tête et se rend dans la cuisine tandis que je suis Harry dans la véranda. Il allume une lumière et se rend directement à sa table de travail. Rien n’a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu. Les plantes poussent et grimpent toujours partout.

Comme ce fameux soir il y a trois ans, Dante nous suit, le bruit de ses pas à peine perceptibles sur le paquet, et monte se rouler en boule dans le petit canapé avant même que je n’y prenne place. De ma bonne main, je lui caresse doucement le dos, il se met à ronronner presque sur l’instant. Mes yeux se posent sur Harry qui, dos à moi, prépare un remède naturel pour soigner ma blessure.

– Comment tu t’es fait ça ?

Son ton est doux, rassurant. Je l’imagine parfaitement rester des heures dans cette pièce à prendre soin de chaque plante, les arroser, caresser leurs pétales, veiller à leur santé, rechercher et concocter des nouveaux soins.

– Une ortie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vient s’installer à mes côtés. Ses gestes sont tellement gracieux que je ne le sens presque pas s’asseoir. Il tient un bol dans lequel repose une substance crémeuse et transparente, son odeur mentholée me chatouille les narines.

J’éternue une fois, Harry me regarde en souriant, ses yeux pétillent. Je m’excuse et tend mon bras pour poser ma main retournée, à plat, sur son genou qui frôle le mien. Avec la même concentration que la première fois, il se met d’abord à nettoyer ma plaie. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, il passe le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres et ses doigts frôlent à peine ma peau mais pourtant je les sens. Partout sur moi.

– Harry ?

Il est très silencieux, je n’ose même pas respirer près de lui, de peur de briser ce moment. Je murmure son prénom assez bas pour que lui seul puisse m’entendre. Il semble être absorbé dans son travail, cependant il me fait comprendre qu’il m’écoute en laissant échapper un petit bruit. Son regard ne se détache pas de ma main où il applique lentement la crème et la laisse pénétrer.

Je ne sais pas si c’est réellement le moment propice pour parler de cela, mais j’en ressens le besoin. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer ces dernières années, Harry m’a inspiré confiance dès le premier regard. Amélia aussi, avec ses sourires, ses pâtisseries et ses grands yeux pétillants. Seulement, Harry réveille en moi quelque chose différent. Un sentiment différent.

_Louis… je t’ai toujours trouvé magnifique._

Perturbé le temps d’une poignée de secondes, je secoue la tête et chasse cette pensée de mon esprit embrouillé. Ce n’étaient que les mots prononcés dans mon cauchemar, pas la réalité. Harry ne m’a jamais dit ça. Harry ne me dira jamais cela non plus. C’est simplement un fantasme que je dois garder secret au fond de moi.

Je me contente de poser discrètement les yeux sur son visage, penché si près vers le mien. Des mèches bouclés lui tombent sur le devant du front et contre ses pommettes, font naître un filet d’ombre sur certaines parties de son visage. Je me mords la lèvre et me lance :

– Ces derniers temps, je… je fais des cauchemars. Enfin, un cauchemar. Toujours le même en fait. J’entre dans la maison et je… vous êtes morts tous les deux. Parfois… Parfois tu es encore vivant quand j’arrive, mais gravement blessé, et tu… je ne peux pas te sauver. Je ne peux pas sauver Amélia non plus. Peu importe ce que je dis ou ce que je fais. Je suis toujours coincé dans ce… ce cercle vicieux. C’est pour ça que je suis venu ici ce soir, je voulais… je voulais m’assurer que…

Mes mots s’enchaînent plus vite que je ne l’aurais cru. Parce que j’ai besoin qu’ils sortent. J’ai besoin que quelqu’un les entende. J’ai besoin de partager ce que je ressens. C’est un contact chaud sur mon poignet qui me fait m’arrêter et reprendre mon souffle. Je baisse les yeux, essoufflé, et remarque les doigts d’Harry posés sur mon poignet. Ils ne bougent pas, ils sont immobiles, mais son contact sur ma peau suffit à me faire reprendre mes esprits.

– Nous allons bien, tous les deux.

C’est sûrement pour cette raison que je lui ai sauté dans les bras quand je l’ai vu il y a de cela quelques minutes. J’assistais à sa mort dans mes rêves, impuissant, et le voir debout et vivant sous mes yeux m’a délivré d’un poids énorme. J’ai serré Harry contre moi pour m’assurer que je n’étais pas encore coincé dans un de mes cauchemars, mais je peux encore certifier maintenant que tout ça est bien réel. Qu’Harry est tout ce qu’il y a de plus vivant et beau sur cette Terre.

– Tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

– A part le fait que tu dois passer des nuits horribles ? Je ne sais pas. C’est peut-être ton inconscient qui torture.

Harry termine de m’appliquer la crème, son regard alterne entre mon visage et ma main. Il pose ensuite le bol sur une table à côté de lui, j’observe ma paume ouverte sur son genou et ses yeux à lui se concentrent sur ma blessure. Ce n’est plus qu’une plaie légèrement rougie, qui laissera certainement une cicatrice. Un souvenir gravé en moi.

De sa voix lente et douce, il m’explique que je dois laisser sécher à l’air libre le maximum et éviter de me gratter même si ça me démange.

– J’ai eu tellement peur…

– Des orties ? Ce n’est pas une plante vénéneuse, tu ne risques rien.

L’ombre d’un sourire se dessine sur le coin de ses lèvres, assez pour faire apparaître sa fossette. Je pourrais rester des heures ainsi, à observer les détails de son visage sous toutes les coutures. Étudier chaque grain de beauté, les nuances de vert dans son regard, comment elles varient en fonction de la lumière. Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre qu’il blague, pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère sans aucun doute.

Je souris alors, me mords la lèvre et secoue lentement la tête. Ma main n’a toujours pas quitté son genou, même si à présent je n’ai plus besoin de l’étendre sur lui.

– Non, je parlais de vous. J’avais peur pour vous deux.

– Je sais, il acquiesce, je t’ai entendu là dehors.

Nos sourires meurent petit à petit sur nos bouches. Il me regarde, je le regarde, entourés d’un silence qui n’appartient qu’à nous. Dante, lui non plus, ne fait plus aucun bruit. C’est comme si le monde s’était tu pour nous.

Alors, je suppose que si c’est le moment des confidences, des secrets, j’ai le droit de lui dire tout ce que j’ai sur le coeur. Tout ce qui me pèse depuis des semaines, des mois. Tout ce que personne n’a jamais su entendre. Parce qu’ici, entre les murs de cette maison, ils m’écoutent. Ils me comprennent.

– Harry, je… je suis tellement soulagé de savoir que tu es vivant. Que vous l’êtes tous les deux.

– Il ne peut rien nous arriver de grave ici.

– Je crois que ce que vous vivez est déjà un cauchemar en soi.

Son regard devient, subitement, vide et triste. Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais. Alors, je tends mon autre main, la pose sur la sienne et recouvre ses doigts. Harry ne bouge pas, au contraire, il reste très immobile, droit. Je ne l’entends même plus respirer. Mon geste doit le surprendre. Mais il ne me repousse pas pour autant. Comme lorsque je me suis précipité dans ses bras tout à l’heure, il me répond aussi. Il déplace son petit doigt de façon à ce qu’il passe au-dessus du mien et exerce une légère pression.

– Excuse moi, je souffle enfin, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

– Ce n’est rien. Et puis, tu as raison.

Je me mords la lèvre, conscient du fait que je viens de lui rappeler la malédiction qui pèse sur son dos et celui d’Amélia. Il n’avait peut-être pas besoin de ça. Je m’excuse encore, timidement, il se contente de m’offrir un sourire triste. Je vois toutes les étincelles qui meurent dans ses yeux et je m’en veux atrocement d’en être la cause.

Un court silence s’installe à nouveau, pesant cette fois. Je ne sais jamais trouver les bons mots. Je devrais les rassurer, comme ils ont su le faire avec moi quand j’en avais besoin. C’est ce que j’aurais dû faire, au lieu de les fuir. Je baisse le regard vers ma blessure en soupirant. Je peux sentir le souffle chaud d’Harry caresser le haut de mon front, c’est étrangement rassurant.

– Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, je regarde Harry. Il fronce les sourcils, je montre ma plaie d’un geste de la tête. Alors, à son tour, il se met à rire silencieusement. La lueur dans ses yeux se rallume et j’ai le temps de la voir une poignée de secondes. Jusqu’à ce qu’une autre voix, féminine, se fasse entendre à l’autre bout de la pièce.

– Je viens vous prévenir que le thé est prêt.

Harry et moi tournons le regard en même temps vers Amélia, elle nous observe avec un sourire que je ne saurais déchiffrer. Je lâche subitement la main de Harry et repose les miennes de mon côté. Un froid me traverse le corps. Il se lève, va se laver les mains. Amélia le fixe, les yeux pétillants. Je me redresse aussi, remercie Harry pour les soins et rejoins la cuisine.

Dante nous rejoint à peine cinq minutes plus tard, suivit par Harry. Ils ne se quittent jamais vraiment, comme l’ombre l’un de l’autre. Le chat grimpe sur la chaise vide à mes côtés, ronronne et frotte sa joue gauche contre mon épaule. Je souris et lui caresse le cou, tandis qu’Harry se sert une tasse de thé, lui aussi.

Amélia est debout près de l’évier, elle se ressuie les mains et m’adresse un sourire. Je joue avec un bout de sucre, reprends mon souffle et me lance :

– Je voulais vous dire… je suis désolé, je suis désolé d’être parti comme ça la dernière fois, de ne pas être revenu, de m’être emporté, mais je… j’avais peur et je ne savais pas comment appréhender cette nouvelle. C’est énorme, et j’avoue que j’ai encore du mal à tout comprendre… je suis désolé… je suis désolé de ne pas être celui que vous espériez.

– De quoi tu parles ?

C’est Amélia qui me pose la question, sa voix est toujours aussi douce. Je lève les yeux vers elle et hausse les épaules. Harry ne dit rien, mais son regard est fixé sur moi.

– Ce n’est pas moi votre sauveur. Je ne peux pas être votre solution.

Amélia s’assoit à côté d’Harry, elle secoue lentement la tête, les sourcils froncés. L’expression sur son visage est grave.

– Nous t’avons vu dans nos cartes, pas explicitement, mais elles ont annoncé ton arrivée.

Je ferme les paupières un bref instant et inspire. _Cartes. Magie. Tarot. Malédiction. Sort._ Tous ces mots ne m’ont jamais semblé aussi confus et effrayants que ces derniers mois. Mais jusqu’alors, tout ce qu’ils m’ont raconte s’est avéré vrai, ils ne m’ont jamais menti, ils n’ont jamais cherché à me cacher la réalité.

Dante pose sa tête sur mon bras, resté appuyé sur le bord de la table. Je regarde ses paupières qui se ferment lentement sur ses yeux jaunes, sa petite langue rose qui passe entre ses babines et ses deux dents pointues. Amélia reprend la parole.

– Je sais que tu peux avoir du mal à y croire. Nous… Louis, il faut que tu saches, c’est le seul signe que nous avons eu en cinq ans.

Je suis le seul espoir. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de s’accrocher ainsi à moi. Je reporte mon attention sur ma tasse à moitié vide, le thé est tiède. J’ai la gorge trop nouée pour boire de toutes façons. Plus j’obtiens de réponses, plus j’ai de questions qui se posent. C’est un cercle vicieux qui n’en finira jamais. Pas tant que cette malédiction ne sera pas brisée du moins.

– Je dois sacrément vous décevoir alors.

– Au contraire, répond finalement Harry, après ce qui s’est passé il y a deux ans nous… nous pensions ne plus jamais te revoir. Ce que nous aurions parfaitement compris.

– C’était très lâche de ma part. Je vous ai abandonné parce que j’ai eu peur.

Peur de la réalité, peur de ne pas comprendre tout ce qui arrivait, peur d’avoir à assumer un rôle dont je ne serais jamais à la hauteur. Mais je n’aurais jamais dû fuir, parce qu’Amélia et Harry sont les seuls personnes de mon entourage à bien vouloir m’écouter, à me comprendre. A ne pas me surveiller du coin de l’oeil dès que je suis dehors. Avec eux, je ne me sens pas épié. Je suis libre.

Harry retire le sachet de thé de sa tasse et le dépose sur le côté, dans une assiette vide. Je suis ses gestes du regard, il porte son attention sur moi et dit simplement :

– Tu ne dois pas t’en vouloir. N’importe qui aurait fait la même chose à ta place, un bon nombre ne seraient jamais revenus.

– Et s’il vous étiez arrivé quelque chose ? Et si un de mes nombreux cauchemars s’était avéré réel ? Si je rentrais chez vous un jour et que je vous trouvez la… la gorge tranchée, du sang partout et le…

– Louis…

La voix rauque d’Harry appelle mon prénom plusieurs fois, mais je suis coincé entre plusieurs images morbides dans mon esprit. Leurs corps inertes, ensanglantés, froids et livides. Les mêmes scènes auxquelles j’ai assisté à répétition dans mes cauchemars. Je bute sur les mots, reprends mon souffle et reviens à moi quand je sens des doigts se poser sur mon poignet.

C’est Harry qui touche ma peau du bout des doigts pour me ramener à moi. Amélia n’a jamais paru aussi inquiète, elle se pince les lèvres. Je laisse échapper un long soupir, Harry me regarde fixement et je sens son pouce bouger lentement contre ma peau.

– Nous allons bien, tout va bien.

Je hoche la tête plusieurs fois, le coeur palpitant. Même s’ils sont là devant moi, en chair et en os, j’ai encore du mal à réaliser que ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Je me répète que peut-être ce n’en était pas un, mais une prédiction, une vision dans un futur plus ou moins proche, si je ne fais rien.

Ma gorge est sèche, je ravale difficilement ma salive. Mon souffle est court. Harry lâche mon poignet et j’ai presque envie de le retenir, parce que son contact me rassure et m’aide à garder les pieds sur terre. Je regarde attentivement la plaie sur ma main, et demande en fronçant les sourcils :

– Et comment je suis sensé vous sauver ? Je n’ai pas de pouvoirs magiques pour contrer un sort ni affronter un sorcier. Je ne suis même pas capable de venir chez vous sans me blesser.

Un sourire se dessine sur le coin des lèvres d’Amélia, elle observe à son tour ma blessure. Harry tient sa tasse dans une main mais n’a pas encore bu une seule goutte de son thé.

– Nous n’avons pas encore trouvé la réponse, souffle Amélia, mais nous savons que nous avons besoin de toi. Que tu es _essentiel._

– C’est bien la première fois de ma vie qu’on me dit ça.

Je laisse échapper un rire ironique, mais ça n’amuse aucun d’eux. Ils ne rient pas. C’est bien la seule chose qu’ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Personne n’a jamais eu besoin de moi. Je ne suis pas nécessaire. Ils vont certainement vite s’en rendre compte. Que je suis un incapable, que je brise tout ce que touche et que je n’ai aucune valeur. Je me contente de hausser les épaules.

J’aspire une grande bouffée d’air, prends le temps de les regarder tour à tour. Amélia touche la pierre rosée au bout de son pendentif, en pleine réflexion, Harry reste calme et docile.

Je n’ai pas le choix, je ne suis pas revenu pour les abandonner encore une fois. Et surtout j’en ai assez de fuir. Je passe ma langue entre mes lèvres et demande finalement :

– Dans ce cas dites moi, comment je peux vous aider ?


	15. Partie III - chapitre quatre.

**4.**

Assis sur le bord du perron, je fume en regardant le ciel étoilé. Elles ne brillent pas fort, mais elles sont là au moins. Timides, cachés dans cette étendue de noir. Je souffle la fumée et ferme les yeux. C’est à ce moment là que j’entends des bruits derrière moi. Je tourne la tête et regarde Harry s’avancer puis prendre place à mes côtés, amenant avec lui l’odeur des plantes et de la vanille.

Quand il est installé, je tends ma cigarette vers lui, mais il secoue lentement la tête. Peu de temps après, Dante se joint à nous, il choisit comme place le petit espace laissé entre nos corps pour s’allonger en boule et poser son menton sur la cuisse d’Harry. Il se met à caresser son crâne de ses longs doigts, ce geste provoque instantanément les ronronnements du chat qui ferme les yeux.

Un sourire apparaît sur le coin de mes lèvres, Harry observe attentivement le jardin nu de l’hiver en face nous. Les arbres sans feuilles, les plantes qui attendent le printemps pour sortir de terre, éclore et prendre des couleurs. Il n’y aura pas de neige pour les fêtes cette année. Après avoir tiré sur ma cigarette, je dis :

– Demain c’est mon anniversaire.

– Tu es né la veille de Noël ?

Je tourne la tête, Harry me lance un regard à la fois surpris et débordant de douceur. Peut-être que les étoiles se cachent pour laisser ses yeux briller à leur juste valeur. Je me frappe mentalement tellement je suis niais.

– Je savais que tu étais quelqu’un de _spécial_.

Un rire léger sort de ma bouche, gêné et ironique. Ses mots me font quand même rougir, je tourne la tête afin de cacher la couleur qui réchauffe mes joues. Harry n’a pas besoin de voir et savoir à quel point ses paroles me retournent. Je crois que je me suis déjà assez ridiculisé devant eux comme ça.

– Non, je suis loin de l’être.

– Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

– Si j’étais si spécial que ça, je vous aurais déjà sauvé.

– Mais ça n’a rien à voir du tout avec ta personnalité, Louis.

Je fronce les sourcils en terminant ma cigarette, Harry me regarde toujours alors je me sens obligé de tourner les yeux vers lui. Son visage est à moitié éclairé, du côté gauche, par la lumière provenant de l’intérieur de la maison. Une douce lueur dorée qui caresse sa peau lisse et pale, je secoue lentement la tête.

– Je ne suis qu’un être humain parmi des milliards d’autres. De ce fait, je suis infiniment banal et normal.

– Moi, reprend Harry en articulant chaque syllabe, je te trouve incroyablement formidable.

Ses yeux me fixent avec une telle intensité que j’en ressens des frissons dans l’intégralité de mon corps. Je ne peux pas retenir le sourire qui fend mes lèvres, ni le cacher assez vite. Il le voit, et ça le fait sourire aussi. J’écrase les mégots de ma cigarette sur la marche, Harry me regarde toujours et a maintenant ce petit air bienheureux sur son visage qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel.

– Je ne connais pas le nom de toutes des étoiles ou des constellations, je ne sais pas lire les cartes, je n’ai pas des parents avec des pouvoirs magiques et je ne suis pas capable de prendre soin des plantes.

– Est-ce que c’est une manière détournée de me dire que je suis formidable ?

Je grogne en passant une main sur mon visage tandis, qu’à côté de moi, Harry laisse échapper un rire léger mais sincère. Dante choisit se moment pour se lever, étirer son corps et descendre les marches. Il parcourt minutieusement le jardin, sent quelques herbes et vagabonde parmi les pousses.

Harry pose ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses, sur le perron de la maison et penche la tête en arrière afin de regarder le ciel. Je suis la trajectoire de ses yeux et observe à mon tour, il tend la main, montre avec son doigt l’endroit où je dois me concentrer. Nous regardons le même morceau de nuit alors qu’il se met à me nommer des constellations au hasard.

C’est si facile et naturel avec Harry. Son parfum légèrement épicé à la vanille me caresse les narines, je ferme les paupières quelques secondes et me laisse envelopper par la chaleur de son corps si près du mien. Si je voulais, je pourrais passer mes bras autour de lui et réclamer la même étreinte que tout à l’heure quand je l’ai trouvé dans la maison. Personne ne m’a jamais enlacé avec une telle force et j’en suis encore tout retourné. La manière dont il m’a serré désespérément contre lui, peut-être car il voulait s’assurer que j’étais bien vivant, moi aussi.

Le regard toujours perdu au milieu des étoiles, je murmure :

– Je n’ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

– Mais, il fronce les sourcils, et ton anniversaire ?

– Surtout parce que c’est mon anniversaire.

Nous parlons tout bas, c’est à peine si nous pouvons nous entendre, c’est exactement comme si nous partagions un secret que personne d’autre dans l’univers n’a le droit de connaître. En fait, c’est un peu le cas. Je m’entends bien avec Amélia, elle est douce et a toujours le sourire et voit toujours les choses du bon côté. Seulement, avec Harry, c’est différent. J’ai parfois la sensation qu’un lien étrange et puissant à la fois nous relie t que je peux tout lui confier, même si au final je le connais peu.

– Ce n’est pas moi qui vais t’empêcher de partir, continue Harry à voix basse, mais tu es conscient que si tu passes plus de vingt quatre heures ici, tu auras disparu pendant plusieurs jours, voir semaines ?

– Que je sois là ou pas, ça ne change rien. Ils ne me voient pas, personne. Mes parents, ils… je crois qu’ils préfèrent m’oublier, qu’ils… qu’ils se portent mieux sans moi. Et ils… ils font tout pour me faire passer pour un monstre aux yeux de ma petite sœur.

– Louis…

Il soupire et s’apprête très certainement à me dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour me rassurer ou essayer de me faire changer d’avis. Je sais que ses intentions ne sont pas mauvaises et qu’il souhaite simplement m’aider à me sentir mieux. Mais je l’interromps avant même qu’il ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus. Je ne veux pas parler de mes parents, de mes amis ou du monde extérieur.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si je dors chez vous cette nuit ? Je suis épuisé et je n’ai pas envie de retourner là dehors… je partirais demain matin et…

– Louis, m’interrompt cette fois Harry d’une voix douce, tu n’as pas besoin de demander. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

– Merci.

Je lui adresse un bref sourire, sans vraiment oser croiser son regard, et me lève. Silencieusement, il me suit à l’intérieur de la maison. Je n’ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Dante est lui aussi rentré en même temps que nous.

Quand j’entre au salon, Amélia est assise face à la table basse et parcourt un livre aux pages jaunies et cornées à certains endroits. Elle relève toutefois la tête en nous voyant arriver et se met debout, une moue prend forme sur son visage.

– Oh, tu pars déjà ?

– En fait je reste… cette nuit.

Ma réponse fait rayonner son expression en une fraction de seconde, il lui en faut vraiment peu pour être heureuse. Elle s’approche de nous en quelques enjambées rapides, contournant le canapé et une table où est posée une fleur dans un vase. Même dans la précipitation, ses gestes sont contrôlés et elle ne renverse rien sur son passage. Cependant, Dante l’observe du coin de ses yeux jaunes et passe à l’opposé d’elle pour aller se lover près du feu.

– Mais c’est génial ! Je suis certaine qu’Harry a encore des tas de choses à te montrer.

Ils échangent un regard et j’ai le temps de remarquer les éclairs que lui lancent celui d’Harry. Il se ressaisit, malgré tout, assez rapidement et m’adresse un sourire courtois. Je ne lis plus que de la douceur pure dans ses yeux à présent.

– Et tu n’as pas encore eu l’occasion de goûter mes pancakes à la cannelle.

Toutes ces petites attentions me font sourire, mais je secoue doucement la tête et enfouis nerveusement mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

– Ça m’a l’air délicieux, vraiment, merci… mais je suis assez fatigué et je pense aller dormir.

– Mais tu n’as rien mangé encore !

– Je survivrai, je souffle, je te promets de goûter tout ça demain.

Mes mots semblent lui suffirent car elle sourit et comble les derniers pas entre nous afin de me prendre dans ses bras. Il y a quelques mois, ce simple geste m’aurait totalement déstabilisé, mais les choses ont changé. Je pose une main à plat dans son dos et la serre en retour contre moi. Elle sent les épices de cuisine et le pain frais.

Notre étreinte dure une poignée de secondes, moins longue que celle que j’ai pu échanger avec Harry tout à l’heure, mais elle n’en est pas moins bénéfique. Elle m’offre son plus beau sourire lorsqu’elle se recule, puis me souhaite une bonne nuit.

Harry se charge de me montrer la salle de bains et la chambre, libre, où je vais passer la nuit. Il s’éclipse pour aller me chercher des vêtements de rechange et pendant ce temps j’observe le décor minimaliste de la pièce. Ce doit être une chambre d’ami, jamais utilisée, car il n’y a qu’un lit, un bureau avec quelques vieux livres empilés dessus, une grande fenêtre entourée d’un rideau opaque bleu nuit, un fauteuil ancien dans un coin près d’une lampe sur pied.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Harry revient avec du linge proprement plié, une serviette et un gant de toilettes dans ses mains. Je le débarrasse en le remerciant, il me lance un regard presque timide et se retire sans un bruit ou une parole en plus.

Je passe environ dix minutes dans la salle de bains, le temps pour moi de prendre une douche rapide et de me changer. Je plie mon linge sale et l’emmène avec moi dans la chambre, le pose sur le fauteuil. Je retourne dans la salle de bains me brosser les dents, quand je sors dans le couloir, mon regard se pose sur quelques cadres qui sont accrochés au mur.

Une photo attire mon attention, on peut y voir Amélia et Harry, bras dessus bras dessous, de grands sourires sur leurs visages, visiblement dans un jardin. Ils ont l’air plus jeunes et plus heureux. C’était bien avant que cette malédiction ne les prive du bonheur.

– Ah je me souviens de ce jour... c’était l’anniversaire d’Harry. On avait dix seize ans tous les deux.

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Amélia, debout à mes côtés. Un sourire danse sur ses lèvres, mais il n’a pas la même intensité que celui sur cette photo. Elle la regarde avec tellement de nostalgie dans les yeux que je crois voir des larmes y perler. Je ne dis rien, je détourne mon attention vers le cadre et souffle :

– Vous formez un beau couple.

Soudain, son rire résonne dans le couloir et me fait sursauter une seconde fois. Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu’elle se plie quasiment en deux, les bras autour de son ventre, tellement son amusement est intense. Ce que je ne comprends pas. Elle s’essuie le coin des paupières, me regarde et secoue la tête.

– Alors celle là on nous l’avait jamais faite.

– Pardon ?

– Nous ne sommes pas en couple, explique-t-elle finalement, pour tout te dire j’ai même une petite amie. C’est elle, ici.

Elle tend le bras et me montre, du bout de son index, un autre cadre. La photo est centrée sur une jeune femme au sourire ravissant, des cheveux lisses noir de jais qui entourent son visage et tombent sur ses épaules.

– Elle s’appelle Mitsuko, je l’ai connu au lycée. Elle a quitté le japon pour venir faire ses études en France, et je crois que j’ai toujours été amoureuse d’elle, depuis la première fois que je l’ai vu. Parfois, il suffit juste d’un moment pour savoir que c’est la bonne personne. On s’est mise ensemble un peu avant… tout ça. Tu devrais la voir, elle est si _vivante_ …

Son sourire s’altère petit à petit au fil de ses mots, je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être douloureux d’être séparé aussi longtemps de la personne qu’on aime. Elle cligne des paupières plusieurs fois, semble retenir ses larmes, puis secoue la tête, retrouvant son air heureux en un rien de temps.

– Quoi qu’il en soit, Harry et moi n’avons jamais été et ne saurons jamais ensemble. Je le considère comme mon petit frère, tu vois ? Mais ça l’aurait fait bien rire aussi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, elle me donne un léger coup de coude et me souhaite une bonne nuit. Non sans me laisser savoir que si j’ai besoin de quoi que ce soit durant la nuit, je n’ai qu’à sortir dans le couloir et l’appeler elle ou Harry. Je la remercie, elle m’adresse un dernier sourire puis s’éclipse au rez-de-chaussée.

La chambre est quasiment plongée dans le noir, je tire les rideaux, allume la lampe près du fauteuil, m’assois au bord du lit et regarde curieusement les résumés des livres à disposition sur le bureau. Je suis au milieu du deuxième quand un miaulement se fait entendre. Dante se faufile entre mes jambes, je ris tout bas et m’accroupis afin de caresser son crâne et son dos. Il ronronne, frotte même son museau contre mon genou afin d’en demander encore.

Il reste plusieurs minutes, allongé contre moi, pendant que je caresse ses poils et parcours les livres, assis en tailleurs sur le grande tapis de la chambre. Quand Harry apparaît dans l’encadrure de la porte, Dante ne lève même pas une paupière. Moi, cependant, je pose le livre au sol, sur les autres et lève les yeux vers Harry.

– Il est très câlin.

L’ombre d’un sourire passe sur son visage, mais il ne bouge pas de sa place. Harry reste debout à l’entrée de la pièce, le regard posé sur le chat à moitié affalé sur mes genoux. Je devrais peut-être en adopter un pour mon propre appartement, je me sentirais moins seul si j’avais un animal pour me tenir compagnie. Un être vivant dont je devrais m’occuper, que je devrais apprendre à aimer.

– Je le cherchais, justement.

– Ah, je souffle près de l’oreille du chat, c’est l’heure du dodo pour toi Dante on dirait bien.

Mon visage est assez proche du sien pour qu’il me lèche le bout du nez, je ris doucement en fermant les yeux une seconde. Ensuite, je me redresse et Dante tourne autour des livres et de mes pieds avant de marcher d’une lenteur extrême vers Harry. Il se penche pour le prendre dans ses bras et l’empêcher de s’enfuir encore une fois.

Je ramasse les livres que je redépose soigneusement sur le bureau. En me retournant, je pensais qu’Harry serait déjà parti, silencieux et réservé, comme à son habitude, mais il est encore là. Il me regarde, se mord la lèvre puis me dit :

– Tu es sûr que tu n’as pas faim ? Amélia est prête à te faire un festin au milieu de la nuit si tu lui demandes, il sourit en coin et moi aussi, mais tu as le droit de prendre ce qui te fait envie. On a de tout. Même si tu as un petit creux.

– Merci, Harry, mais ça ira jusque demain matin je pense. Comme tu le dis, Amélia a tout prévu.

Son sourire s’étire davantage. Je frotte mes mains entre elle, puis croise mes bras devant mon torse. Harry caresse le crâne de Dante pour l’aider à s’endormir plus rapide, ce qui est une réussite instantanée car ses ronronnements emplissent déjà la pièce.

Je souris en baissant les yeux au sol, mon regard fixé sur les chaussettes un peu trop grandes pour moi mais divinement chaudes et douces. Je ne relève la tête que lorsque la voix rauque d’Harry résonne à nouveau et brise le silence.

– Ça ira ?

– Je t’assure Harry, je n’ai pas très faim…

– Non, il secoue la tête lentement, dormir ici, je veux dire ?

Un léger rire sort de ma bouche, plus un souffle vraiment, mais Harry n’a pas perdu son sourire alors je suppose que c’est un début. Je me pince les lèvres, regarde autour de moi puis hausse les épaules.

– Oh euh… oui. Oui je pense. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m’arriver de grave. Et au pire, si vous entendez crier au milieu de la nuit, c’est simplement parce que je fais un cauchemar. Je préfère vous prévenir.

Mon ton est ironique. Harry doit comprendre que ce n’est pas une blague, car il ne rit pas. Il me regarde, je le regarde aussi. On se fixe un moment comme ça, plusieurs secondes qui se transforment en courtes minutes.

Puis, en même temps, nos voix se mélangent quand on murmure :

– Bonne nuit.

Nos yeux s’arrondissent, un silence passe. Ce sont nos rires qui ensuite se mêlent ensuite au milieu de la pièce, Harry penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté et je mets une main devant ma bouche. Il secoue la tête en souriant, me souhaite une bonne nuit tout bas, je lui réponds sur le même ton et le regarde partir de la chambre et s’éloigner totalement.

Je lâche un long soupir, ferme la porte et allume la lampe de chevet avant d’éteindre celle près du fauteuil. Les draps sont agréablement lisses et moelleux quand je me glisse sous les couvertures et j’ai la sensation de me reposer sur un nuage lorsque ma tête rencontre les coussins. Je baille, tends le bras afin de d’éteindre la dernière source de lumière.

En moins de temps qu’il m’en faut pour le dire, je m’endors.

Je ne me réveille pas une seule fois.

Et je ne fais aucun cauchemar.


	16. Partie III - chapitre cinq.

**5.**

Une caresse dans le creux de mon cou me tire de mon sommeil. J’ouvre doucement les yeux, la faible lumière du jour transperce à travers les volets quasiment fermés. Le décor autour de moi n’est pas celui de ma chambre, il ne m’est pas du tout familier. Mais je sais où je suis, je sais où j’ai passé la nuit.

Je cligne des paupières et mais je n’ai pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir qui m’a réveillé. Ce n’est pas ma petite sœur, ce n’est pas Théo. C’est une boule de poils noirs qui se met à ronronner près de mon visage. Je souris tandis que Dante passe son museau contre ma joue et réclame mon attention, se mettant à miauler.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?

Mes doigts viennent caresser son dos, son pelage toujours aussi lisse et soyeux. Je pourrais fermer les yeux et rester là pour l’éternité. Le temps n’a plus de valeurs. Ici ou ailleurs, ça n’a pas d’importance.

– Comment es-tu rentré mh ? Tu sais ouvrir les portes maintenant ?

Dante ne me répond pas, comme je m’y attendais bien sûr, à la place il passe sa langue contre mon menton, ce qui me fait rire doucement. Sa patte se pose sur mon torse et il grimpe presque entièrement sur moi pour mieux m’atteindre. Je pouffe, passe une main dans son dos et embrasse son crâne tandis qu’il se met à ronronner de plus belle.

– D’accord, d’accord, tu vas avoir tes câlins. Tu sais ce que tu veux toi hein ? Petite fripouille.

Ces petits câlins durent un moment, mais je ne m’en plains pas parce que Dante est une source de chaleur et je pourrais presque me rendormir. Seulement, la bonne odeur de pain grillé et de café me parvient aux narines depuis plusieurs minutes et mon ventre se met à gargouiller.

Quand je me redresse, Dante saute depuis le matelas au sol. Il étire sa queue et me regarde, en miaulant. Je sors du lit, frotte mes yeux, passe une main dans mes cheveux et descend avec lui en cuisine. En passant, je remarque sur une horloge qu’il est presque dix heures trente.

Sans surprise, c’est Amélia que je trouve derrière les fourneaux. Elle porte un tablier noué dans on dos au-dessus de ses vêtements et ses cheveux attachés, visiblement appliquée dans sa tâche elle ne me voit pas arriver. Mais Harry est là aussi, il termine de dresser la table et c’est son regard qui croise en premier le mien. Il me sourit, puis caresse Dante qui a déjà grimpé sur une chaise.

– Bonjour.

Ma voix est encore enrouée de sommeil, je me racle la gorge et fais une petite grimace. Harry me tend un verre d’eau fraîche, puis termine de mettre les couverts pour trois. Amélia se tourne vers moi, son visage s’illumine. Elle tend ses bras ouverts, les yeux légèrement plissés par son sourire. Je n’hésite pas longtemps et lui rend son étreinte, elle me serre avec tant d’affection dans ses bras que ça me donne presque les larmes aux yeux.

– Joyeux anniversaire Louis !

Je me recule et jette un regard à Harry qui hausse les épaules, le même sourire amusé toujours sur ses lèvres. Amélia m’avoue qu’il l’a informe hier soir qu’aujourd’hui était une journée spéciale pour moi, je lève les yeux au ciel mais la remercie.

Harry se tourne légèrement vers moi, se mord la lèvre et me fait un petit signe de tête pour que je vienne aussi recevoir son câlin. En deux pas, je suis dans ses bras et mes paupières se ferment presque automatiquement. Sa joue frôle la mienne, ma peau frissonne, je sens son pouce caresser brièvement le creux de mon dos, un simple mouvement circulaire qui réussit à effacer tous mes doutes. Tout près de mon oreille, il murmure :

– Joyeux anniversaire.

– Merci Harry.

Son souffle contre ma joue m’envoie un frisson dans le corps. Nous nous reculons en même temps, ses doigts s’éternisent une seconde sur ma hanche. Je peux jurer les sentir exercer une légère pression, puis il fait un pas en arrière et nous échangeons un sourire. Amélia retourne à sa recette, mais sa voix résonne à nouveau dans la cuisine.

– Tu as bien dormi ?

– Je n’ai pas passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis longtemps.

– Et on ne t’a pas entendu crier, donc je suppose que tu n’as pas fait de cauchemars ?

La remarque d’Harry me fait sourire en coin, je me mords la lèvre et secoue la tête. Je bois deux gorgées d’eau avant de proposer mon aide, Amélia ne perd pas une seconde pour presque m’ordonner de m’asseoir et lui dire ce que je pense des pancakes à la cannelle. Harry rit silencieusement, prend place en face de moi et me propose du thé. Je hoche la tête en le remerciant.

Au-dessus des deux épais pancakes dans l’assiette, entourés de morceaux de fraises et couverts de chantilly faite maison, Amélia a planté une bougie qu’Harry allume avec un briquet. Ils me sourient tous les deux, je cache mes rougissements et mon sourire en baissant la tête vers l’assiette, quelque peu gêné par toutes ces attentions dont je n’ai pas l’habitude.

Ils se mettent à me chanter un joyeux anniversaire à l’unisson, la voix d’Harry dominée par celle d’Amélia, qui apparemment ne se préoccupe pas une seule seconde de savoir si elle chante faux ou non. Un grand sourire habille son visage quand elle me dit :

– Fais un vœux.

Je fixe la bougie plusieurs secondes et cherche au fond de moi ce que je pourrais bien demander. Quand je lève les yeux, mon regard trouve celui d’Harry, il joue avec un bout de sa serviette et me sourit. Mon coeur fait un saut étrange à l’intérieur de ma poitrine, j’ai les mains moites et je crois qu je sais pourquoi. Je commence à comprendre les réactions de mon corps. Le regard fixé sur lui, je me demande : est-ce que ce serait trop déplacé de souhaiter qu’il m’embrasse ?

Par peur qu’il ne puisse lire dans mes pensées, je repose mon attention sur la bougie et ferme les paupières. _Je veux les sauver_. Il n’y a rien d’autre que je désire. C’est le vœux que je souhaite réaliser. Les libérer de leur malédiction, qu’ils puissent sortir de cette prison, retrouver leurs familles et leurs proches. Vivre. Je prends une bouffée d’air, ouvre les yeux, souffle et regarde la flamme s’éteindre. Ils m’applaudissent tous les deux, je les remercie encore. Amélia retire la bougie et attend impatiemment que je goûte ce qu’elle m’a préparé.

Nous passons un moment à table tous les trois, Amélia me fait tout goûter et je ne me suis jamais autant régalé. Harry, pour ne pas déroger à ses habitudes, ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il sourit avec plus d’aisance et de légèreté. Amélia est aux anges parce que je la couvre de compliments, mais ses talents culinaires sont réellement à tomber.

– Tu vois, elle finit par m’avouer entre deux bouchées de pancakes, c’est grâce à cette recette que Mitsuko est tombée sous mon charme.

Je souris et remarque qu’Harry lève les yeux au ciel. Dante est maintenant en boule sur ses genoux, profitant au maximum de ses caresses à en juger par les ronronnements réguliers. Amélia me fait un clin d’oeil puis donne un coup de coude à Harry.

– Quoi ? C’est vrai !

– Elle est tombée amoureuse de toi bien avant ça Lia.

– Oui, mais ces pancakes l’ont fait succomber. Qu’est-ce que je t’ai toujours dit Harry ? _« Le véritable chemin pour toucher le coeur d’un homme passe par son estomac. »_

Harry lève de plus belle les yeux au plafond et pouffe doucement, Amélia lui lance un bout de pain qui tombe sur le rebord de la table et finit par être avalé par Dante. Il s’en lèche goulûment les babines, satisfait de sa trouvaille, avant de se pelotonner contre Harry.

– Désolé Louis, elle a lu ce proverbe chinois sur internet un jour et depuis elle n’arrête pas de le sortir dès qu’elle en a l’occasion.

– En attendant, je te ferais remarqué que tu n’as jamais cuisiné pour personne et tu es toujours célibataire.

Cette fois, Harry soupire lourdement. Je souris, amusé par leur petite scène de chamailleries. Ils sont vraiment comme frère et sœur. C’est certainement leur complicité qui m’a laissé croire à une éventuelle relation amoureuse entre eux. Mais maintenant que je connais la vérité, ils n’ont effectivement rien d’un couple. Je me comporte de la même façon avec ma sœur, même si elle est bien plus jeune que moi. Penser à elle me fait un pincement au coeur.

– Louis ! Dis lui !

Je lève les mains en signe de paix, ne voulant pour rien au monde prendre part à ce débat. Amélia râle et je ris davantage et Harry m’adresse un sourire amusé.

Parce que je déteste rester sans rien faire, je les aide ensuite à débarrasser et insiste pour faire la vaisselle. Harry lave les couverts et je les ressuie. Amélia récure le four à cuisson et les plaques électriques puis emballe les restes de notre petit festin. Au milieu de ce moment, je me dis que ça pourrait devenir une routine dont j’aurais du mal à me lasser.

Amélia s’éclipse au salon lorsqu’elle termine et quelques secondes après un fond de musique nous parvient aux oreilles. Harry me passe une assiette propre que je sèche avec le torchon avant de la poser sur le côté. Nous travaillons en silence, mais ce n’est pas dérangeant. Au contraire, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi apaisé.

Je me surprends même à sourire tout seul en essuyant une fourchette, mon regard perdu dans le vide entre l’étagère parsemée de livres de recettes au-dessus de l’évier et le mur. Harry me tend un verre, je le prends mais recule directement la main quand mes doigts se referment sur les siens. Un contact chaud qui ne dure qu’une fraction de seconde, mais ça suffit à mon corps entier pour réagir au quart de tour. Le verre nous échappe et se brise en mille morceaux au sol.

La surprise me ramène à la réalité, je me recule d’un pas en rougissant, terriblement confus et gêné. J’entends Amélia nous demander si tout va bien, Harry la rassure en disant que ce n’est qu’un verre.

– Je… je suis désolé… ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée que je fasse la vaisselle, je suis affreusement maladroit…

Je m’excuse encore en bafouillant un peu, puis me penche pour ramasser les plus gros morceaux éparpillés partout sur le sol de la cuisine. Harry s’accroupit également, mais au lieu de m’aider, il me prend délicatement les poignets et je suis forcé de relever la tête. Le corps entier électrisé par son contact et son regard.

– Ne t’en fais pas Louis, je vais me débrouiller pour ramasser ça au balais. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de te blesser encore une fois.

Le sourire qui apparaît sur ses lèvres est empreint d’amusement et de taquinerie, je sens mes joues chauffer davantage. Nous sommes bien trop proches pour que j’ose respirer, alors je me redresse en hochant la tête. Harry lâche mes poignets, je jette les morceaux de verre que j’avais déjà ramassé dan la poubelle et me gratte nerveusement la nuque.

Harry m’assure encore une fois que ce n’est qu’un verre, je souris en coin puis marmonne que je vais aller m’habiller. Quand je quitte la cuisine, mon coeur bat la chamade et je m’autorise seulement à reprendre mon souffle une fois dans la chambre où j’ai passé la nuit. Je me calme pendant plusieurs minutes, appuyé contre la porte que j’ai fermé brusquement derrière moi. Une main contre ma poitrine, j’attends que les palpitations sous ma peau se calment pour me redresser.

Je refais correctement le lit, ouvre les rideaux et la fenêtre en grand pour laisser rentrer un peu l’air froid de l’hiver. Avant d’aller me laver, je m’éclipse dans le jardin à l’arrière de la maison, avec mon paquet de cigarettes et mon briquet. Je fume deux cigarettes de suite, les doigts qui tremblent à cause du froid, ou peut-être autre chose que je n’ose pas encore m’avouer. Mais ça ne m’aide pas réellement à me sortir ce moment de la tête.

Les doigts d’Harry contre ma peau, son souffle près de mon visage, la chaleur de son contact et les drôles de frissons que tout ça m’a envoyé dans le corps. Je ne devrais peut-être éviter de penser aussi souvent au fait que je voudrais l’embrasser, sentir sa bouche frôle la mienne et glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, sous son pull pour vérifier si sa peau est aussi douce qu’elle en a l’air.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que je désire un homme de cette façon, mais ça n’a jamais été aussi intense. Et aussi, Harry n’a peut-être aucune envie que ça arrive. Harry est peut-être seulement attiré par les femmes. Je grogne contre moi même et écrase le mégot de ma deuxième cigarettes, avant de fermer la baie vitrée et remonter dans la chambre.

Sur le lit, il y a de nouveaux vêtements soigneusement pliés à côté de Dante qui se lèche la patte. Je suppose qu’Amélia ou Harry ont dû se charger de mes les prêter. Je les prend avec moi et vais me changer rapidement dans la salle de bains. Quand je reviens, je ferme la fenêtre. Dante est à présent roulé en boule au-dessus de la couverture.

– Je me suis permis de mettre tes vêtements à laver, ça ne te dérange pas j’espère ?

La voix d’Harry me surprend, je ne l’ai même pas entendu venir dans le couloir. Je me retourne, les poils hérissés sur mes bras. Il tient un pull gris entre ses mains et me le tend avec un sourire léger.

– Il est un peu trop petit pour moi, mais tu devrais le porter. Il fait froid par certains moments dans la journée, et le feu de cheminée n’atteint pas toutes les pièces.

– Oh euh… merci.

Je bafouille encore comme un idiot mais prend le pull d’entre ses mains. Je le déplie, caresse le textile soyeux sous mes doigts et l’enfile sans plus attendre car j’ai la chair de poule. Harry me regarde pendant que je replace mes cheveux et je plonge mes mains dans les poches avant.

Dante saute du lit et sort dans le couloir, comme s’il pouvait sentir la tension entre nous dans la pièce. J’essaie de ne pas trop m’attarder sur le fait qu’il y a partout l’odeur d’Harry sur ce pull ou même le fait qu’il ai pu le porter avant moi. Je serre mes doigts autour des manches, Harry reste à l’entrée de la chambre.

– Amélia est en train de lire les cartes au salon, je… est-ce que tu veux m’aider à m’occuper des plantes et ensuite on pourrait… je ne sais pas, on fera ce que tu veux en fait ?

C’est la première fois que je vois Harry aussi maladroit avec les mots, il a toujours été timide, il évite même mon regard et préfère fixer le tapis au sol. Mais je m’approche lentement de lui et accepte d’un hochement de tête. Il semble ravi.

Je le suis à la véranda, il remplit un arrosoir et me montre à quelle plante je dois donner de l’eau et combien environ. Il reste à mes côtés tandis que je verse l’eau dans chaque pot de terre, plus ou moins grand. A mon plus grand étonnement, je m’en sors plutôt bien. Harry me laisse même arracher quelques feuilles mortes et remettre quelques plantes dans un autre pot.

Soudainement, Harry pose une main sur mon avant bras et je m’arrête dans mes mouvements. Son regard est tourné vers l’extérieur, je suis la direction de ses yeux. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, les doigts d’Harry se resserrent quelque peu autour de mon pull et je m’exclame, émerveillé :

– Il neige !

Il tombe de gros flocons du ciel blanc. Ils se posent délicatement sur l’herbe et la terre du jardin. D’ici quelques minutes, sans aucun doute, tout sera recouvert de blanc. Quand je tourne mon visage vers celui d’Harry, ses yeux brillent. J’ai du mal à mettre le doigt sur ce qu’il peut ressentir, mais je ne laisse pas cette chance passer. Comme il porte lui aussi un pull épais, je saisis sa main dans la mienne, tire sur la poignée de la grande baie vitrée et l’ouvre.

Un souffle glacé entre dans la pièce, enveloppe mon corps et me fait frissonner. Je m’avance afin d’être totalement dehors. Harry me suit, sans hésiter un seul instant. Ses doigts se lient même davantage aux miens, agrippés les uns aux autres, et il regarde avec fascination partout autour de lui. Une pluie de flocons chute autour de son visage, certains se coincent dans ses boucles brunes et donnent l’impression qu’il a plongé sa tête dans un nuage d’étoiles.

Je ne peux pas le lâcher des yeux, et c’est seulement quand il me regarde lui aussi que je détourne mon attention. Si mes joues se mettent à rougir, je dirais que c’est à cause du froid mordant. J’observe la neige, elle tourbillonne et décore le jardin. Même si je commence à être gelé, je ne veux pas rentrer. J’ai envie que ce moment dure une éternité. Harry et moi, sa main dans la mienne, sous un déluge de flocons.

– Je n’avais pas envie que tu vois tout ça.

La voix d’Harry résonne, à peine un murmure, mais je l’entends. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il me regarde avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Je fronce les sourcils, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres :

– Quoi ? La neige ? C’est formidable, ça fait des années qu’il n’a pas neigé le jour de mon anniversaire et j…

– La malédiction.

Il m’interrompt avec douceur, mais je le sens plus tendu. Il est tourné vers moi, je fais de même afin que l’on soit face à face. Nos doigts ne se sont toujours pas lâchés, j’ai l’impression qu’il agrippe les miens davantage.

– Comment ça ?

– Le soir où tu es revenu chez nous, pour demander des explications, j’ai eu peur. J’aurais dû me sentir heureux que tu sois de retour, que tu n’aie pas tourné le dos pour toujours. Tu étais notre seule chance… Mais je… si je me suis comporté comme ça, si je t’ai proposé plusieurs fois de partir, ce soir là, c’est parce que j’avais peur pour toi.

– Pour moi ?

– Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, Louis.

Les seules personnes en danger, ce sont eux deux. Au fond de moi, je sais que mes cauchemars n’étaient pas anodins. Que mon inconscient ne m’envoyait pas ces images pour rien. Harry reprend un souffle qui fait trembler ses épaules. Je ne fais plus attention à la neige qui tombe autour de lui, sur nous, dans nos cheveux et sur nos vêtements. Il me regarde et je ne vois que lui. La lueur dansante dans ses yeux.

– Je savais que, une fois que tu allais voir ce souvenir, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Et, quand tu t’es enfui après notre discussion, j’ai eu peur à nouveau. Je me suis senti… vide et perdu. Amélia me disait que tu allais revenir, même si ça te prendrait des années, parce que tu étais quelqu’un de bien. J’étais persuadé que je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Et j’aurais compris tu sais, toute cette histoire c’est… il secoue la tête. N’importe qui aurait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps. Mais tu n’es pas n’importe qui, n’est-ce pas ?

Un sourire naît aux coins de ses lèvres, je lui souris en retour et passe mon pouce contre le dos de sa main encore chaude. Je peux jurer sentir un frisson traverser son corps, mais je ne dis rien. Des larmes apparaissent à l’aube de ses paupières, ce n’est probablement pas seulement à cause du froid.

– Cette année, je t’ai attendu le trente et un Octobre, je t’ai… j’étais à la fenêtre et j’attendais de te voir arriver devant notre porte. Même Dante tournait en rond. Quand la nuit est passé et que le jour s’est levé je… je me suis fait à l’idée que peut-être tu ne viendrais plus. Et je voulais tellement, tellement avoir une autre chance de te voir pour... pour te dire que je suis désolé et que… même si tu ne nous sauvais pas, je souhaitais que tu viennes chez nous, une dernière fois.

Une première larme glisse le long de sa joue rosée, je secoue la tête et lâche ses doigts pour prendre son visage entre mes mains. Il ferme les yeux, et même si nous sommes incroyablement trop proches pour que mon coeur puisse le supporter, je pose mon front contre le sien.

– Harry… je suis là.

Il laisse échapper un souffle tremblant, une sorte de rire perdu au milieu de l’hiver. Je le regarde toujours, passe mon pouce contre sa joue afin d’effacer ses larmes. Nous restons un moment comme ça, plusieurs minutes figées dans le temps.

Harry finit par ouvrir les paupières, le vert de ses yeux humides est intense. Je recule assez la tête pour le regarder, lâche son visage.

– Je suis revenu, pas vrai ?

– Tu es revenu.

Une larme court le long de sa joue jusqu’au col de son pull, je la laisse suivre son chemin. Il hoche lentement mais avec certitude.

– Et je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Jamais.

En un mouvement désespéré, Harry passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui. Hier, c’était moi qui m’accrochait ainsi à son corps, aujourd’hui c’est à son tour. Instinctivement, mes doigts se glissent dans ses cheveux bouclés et parsemés de flocons qui fondent à peine. Je n’ai plus froid, la chaleur de sa peau m’enveloppe et je ferme les yeux. Je sens son souffle brûlant dans le creux de mon cou, mon coeur s’emballe, mais je l’étreins davantage.

Peut-être que nous en avons besoin tous les deux. Savoir que nous serons là l’un pour l’autre, malgré tout ce que le futur peut nous réserver. C’est effrayant, dangereux sans aucun doute, mais je compte bien les libérer de cette malédiction, même si ça veut dire que je dois sacrifier ma propre vie.

– Euh les gars... qu’est-ce que vous faites comme ça sous la neige ?

Nous ne nous détachons que lorsque nous entendons une voix féminine depuis la véranda, nous nous tournons dans un même mouvement vers Amélia. Elle nous regarde avec un sourire amusé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mes joues se teintent de rose, Harry se racle la gorge, une main toujours posée sur ma hanche comme s’il ne voulait pas totalement me quitter.

– Bon, rentrez avant que vous n’attrapiez la mort. Il est l’heure du déjeuner.

Elle rit de plus belle en levant les yeux au ciel et retourne certainement dans la cuisine. Harry et moi rentrons au chaud, et une fois la porte vitrée fermée, nous nous regardons, couverts de neige et le visage rougi par le froid, avant de tomber dans un fou rire.

Harry lève sa main et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, il la retire quelques secondes plus tard et je vois un flocon fondre presque directement sur son index. Je lui souris, il se mord la lèvre puis me fait signe de le suivre. Dante miaule derrière nous, frotte son museau à la jambe d’Harry.

Quand nous marchons jusqu’à la cuisine, nos bras se frôlent, nos doigts se cherchent sans vraiment se toucher. J’ai cette chaleur agréable qui naît dans le creux de mon ventre.

C’est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie.

Jusqu’à ce que, sous nos pieds, le sol se mette à trembler lourdement et que le jour laisse subitement place au noir terrifiant d’une nuit sans étoiles. Toute forme de chaleur quitte mon corps.


	17. Partie IV - chapitre un.

_Partie IV._

**1.**

“ _ **The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**_ _ **  
**You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart.”_

Tout allait bien. Vraiment tout se déroulait à merveille. Je n’avais jamais été aussi heureux de fêter mon anniversaire. Le sourire d’Harry, la tarte aux épinards d’Amélia et puis Dante qui dévore sa pâté dans sa gamelle, Harry qui s’assoit à côté de moi, sa cuisse qui frôle la mienne alors que nous mangeons à la table de la cuisine.

Puis le sol se met à trembler sous nos pieds, la vaisselle tombe et se brise, les meubles bougent, la panique, la peur, le questionnement. On entend Dante miauler au loin. C’est un tremblement de tere qui ne se termine jamais. La main d’Harry agrippe la mienne, je capte son regard affolé le temps d’une seconde. Mais c’est en même temps rassurant car j’ai l’impression qu’il me dit avec ses yeux qu’il fera tout pour me protéger. Amélia lâche sa fourchette et se lève subitement. Elle a le temps de nous rejoindre et de demander d’une petite voix étranglée :

– Harry… Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La réponse vient à nous avant qu’Harry n’ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il aurait répondu. Il n’en a certainement aucune idée, lui non plus. Parce que subitement, le décor change. Il s’étire autour de nous, je cligne des paupières et la maison a disparu. Nous nous tenons tous les trois au milieu d’une grande pièce froide, sombre et austère.

Je lance un regard autour de moi, les doigts d’Harry serrent fermement les miens. Et je comprends. Il ne me faut pas longtemps. L’endroit où nous nous trouvons me devient, à moi aussi, effroyablement familier. J’aurais aimé ne jamais m’y trouver. Ne jamais le revoir.

Amélia, dont les yeux sont ronds d’effroi, laisse échapper des souffles rapides. A côté de moi, encore main dans la main, Harry est figé. Il ne respire plus. Mais je sais qu’à l’intérieur de lui tout est bouleversé. Ils pensaient certainement ne jamais remettre les pieds entre ces murs.

Mais, qu’est-ce que notre présence ici signifie ? A-t-on réussi à déjouer la malédiction ? Avons nous trouver la solution ? Harry et Amélia sont-ils libres ? Et leurs proches ? J’ai l’étrange sensation, cependant, que ce n’est pas la fin heureuse à laquelle j’aspire.

J’ai juste le temps de murmurer le prénom d’Harry dans un chuchotement étranglé par la peur, l’appréhension, l’espoir aussi. L’espoir que toute cette histoire soit enfin terminée, résolue. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Puis un bruit résonne dans un écho terrible. Des mains qui claquent. Je sursaute, nous écarquillons les yeux tous les trois.

Petit à petit, la figure se dévoile au milieu de la pénombre de la pièce. Elle avance, face à nous. Se découvre. Une grande forme élancée, habillée d’un ensemble et d’un long manteau noir. Des gants en cuir couvrent ses doigts interminables. Des yeux d’un gris glaçant, mais qui brillent de puissance, d’une soif de pouvoir insatiable. Et un sourire machiavélique, diabolique, qui me donne froid dans le dos.

_Elias._

Il avance jusqu’à se retrouver à quelques pas de nous. Il nous applaudit. Derrière lui, des gardes avancent rapidement et viennent nous encercler. Nous n’avons pas la moindre chance de nous échapper. Ils nous saisissent fermement, je suis obligé de lâcher la main d’Harry qui se débat.

Ses applaudissements sont remplacés par son rire, plus effrayant encore que son sourire. Je me tends, Harry se retrouve à genoux au sol, tenu par l’un des gardes les plus costaux, Amélia tremble, des larmes perlent déjà aux coins de ses yeux.

– Bravo bravo bravo ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, réellement !

Le son de sa voix est encore plus hérissant en vrai. La scène à laquelle j’avais assisté dans la vision m’avait suffi à comprendre à quel point cet _homme_ était dangereux. Il s’arrête à une distance raisonnable pour tous pouvoir nous regarder, tour à tour. Je me sens comme une proie, prêt à passer sous ses griffes à n’importe quel moment. Mais c’est Amélia qui craque et demande, d’une voix fébrile :

– Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Nous avons réussi ?

– Oui, et non. A vrai dire je m’ennuyais. Au début, c’était amusant de vous voir désespérer et broyer du noir à ce point. Mais c’est vite devenu lassant. Aucune action, aucun drame. Rien ! J’ai longtemps pensé à vous ramener ici et vous tuer tout de suite.

Je serre les poings, même si le moindre geste déplacé m’amènerait sûrement à ma mort assurée. Malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver, tout ce qui pourrait tourner mal, je n’ai pas peur d’être là. Elias est effrayant et va certainement nous torturer pendant des heures, mais j’ai choisi d’aider Harry et Amélia. J’aurais pu faire demi-tour, ne jamais revenir, tenter d’oublier et reprendre une vie normale, me persuader que ce n’était qu’un rêve.

Seulement, j’ai décidé de retourner les voir. J’ai cherché des explications et des réponses à toutes mes questions. Certaines sont encore vagues. Mais je n’ai pas fait tout ça, tout ce chemin, pour me décourager au moment fatal. Ils ont besoin de moi et je refuse de les abandonner. Je leur ai promis et je tiens toujours parole.

Alors, je fixe Elias d’un regard assuré et je ne baisse pas les yeux. Il laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps et les met ensuite dans son dos, sa posture plus droite et rigide que jamais. Quand il se remet à parler, après quelques secondes de silence, sa voix résonne lourdement dans toute la pièce.

– Puis, un nouveau petit jouet est entré en scène. La cerise sur le gâteau, le feu d’artifice auquel je ne m’attendais pas. Vous imaginez bien ma surprise et ma joie.

Son regard perçant se pose sur moi tandis qu’il s’avance d’un pas en ma direction, je sens ma mâchoire se contracter et je retiens mon souffle. Au sol, à ma droite, Harry se débat et reçoit un coup dans le dos par l’un des gardes qui le tient. Les doigts de celui qui me tient se resserrent davantage sur mes bras, comme s’il savait que mon premier instinct allait être de me précipiter à ses côtés ou autour du cou de leur maître.

Mon coeur loupe un battement, mais je ne fais rien. Je ne bouge pas. Sinon, le sort d’Harry sera pire. Je ne ferais qu’aggraver les choses en cherchant à m’interposer. Même si je brûle d’envie de me débattre pour les empêcher de lui faire plus de mal encore. Les larmes me montent en travers de la gorge, je les ravale difficilement. Elias n’en serait que trop fier.

– Et là, l’histoire a pris un tournant très intéressant. Je croyais que j’allais devoir intervenir, qu’il allait fuir dès la première rencontre. Mais cette histoire étrange de disparition semble l’avoir attiré davantage.Toutes ces questions qu’il se posait, toutes ces réponses qu’il attendait. L’être humain à cette manie d’être… naturellement curieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? A ses risques et périls, mais moi je me suis régalé ! Voir ces deux là se demander, il montre Amélia et Harry du menton, chaque petite seconde de chaque journée si leur nouvel ami allait revenir. C’était… euphorisant !

Mon regard se détache d’Elias pour aller se poser sur eux. Amélia ne retient pas les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues, Harry a la tête baissée au sol, sa respiration lourde fait trembler ses épaules.

– Je n’ai eu besoin de rien faire, je suis resté assit là et j’ai tout observé. Vos discussions, vos disputes, vos rires, vos rapprochements, vos doutes… J’ai même trouvé ça assez drôle de voir ces deux idiots se tourner autour ainsi.

A nouveau, mon attention se tourne vers Elias quand il reprend la parole. A la fin de sa phrase, il nous désigne Harry et moi d’un regard pétillant de malice. L’implication de ses mots font chauffer mes joues et je me suis stupide de me mettre à rougir maintenant. _Se tourner autour_.

Mais je n’ai pas le temps de vraiment y réfléchir, de me dire que peut-être alors Harry avait les mêmes envies que moi, que peut-être il a pensé plusieurs fois à m’embrasser, lui aussi. Elias nous sourit, du coin des lèvres, et continue :

– C’est à ce moment là, en vous regardant vous amouracher sous la neige, que je me suis dit : et si on pimentait cela un petit peu ? Voyez vous, j’aime les fins tragiques. J’en raffole. Les amants qui se tuent par amour, les êtres qui sont déchirés par la vie, les coeurs qui saignent, les retrouvailles impossibles, la cruauté de la mort, et j’en passe.

_Vous amouracher sous la neige_. Je baisse les yeux au sol, la gorge sèche. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens soudainement honteux de m’être attaché à ce point à Harry, alors que je devais d’abord les aider à se défaire de cette malédiction ? Je sais que je n’ai rien à me reprocher. Ils sont devenus mes amis au fil du temps, et j’aimerais qu’Harry soit un peu plus que ça. Ce n’est pas un crime.

Mais je crois aussi qu’Elias fait ça pour nous provoquer, pour nous forcer à craquer, pour rendre ce moment encore plus difficile à supporter. Les secondes s’écroulent comme des heures, interminables. C’est un cauchemar sans fin.

– Comme je suis un homme fondamentalement bon, et comme vous allez mourir dans peu de temps, je vais vous donner la réponse à votre malédiction.

Elias joue avec nous. Il s’amuse à nous faire attendre, perdre patience. Il tend les bras, joint ses mains gantées devant nous. Et _elle_ apparaît quand il les ouvre. La pierre. Brillante d’un pouvoir sombre, elle tourne sur elle-même, en apesanteur devant nous.

Je retiens mon souffle, nos trois regards sont rivés sur elle. Si elle est ici, avec nous et plus dans la maison, cela veut dire qu’ils sont libérés n’est-ce pas ?

– Vraiment vous allez rire, c’était un jeu d’enfant.

Un sourire qui fait froid dans le dos prend place sur son visage satisfait et me retourne l’estomac. D’une seconde à l’autre, mes genoux peuvent lâcher et je m’écroulerai au sol, parce que je n’ai aucune force. Et je sens que ce n’est que le début, qu’Elias va prendre un malin plaisir à tous nous faire souffrir.

Son regard, illuminé d’un appétit vorace, s’attarde sur chacun de nous. Il se délecte de nos réactions. Je suis devenue une proie, au même titre qu’Harry et Amélia il y a cinq ans, parce que mon histoire s’est mêlée à la leur, parce que nos chemins se sont croisés et j’ai décidé de revenir.

Puis, un souffle glacial descend sur nous, c’est l’atmosphère entière de la pièce qui change quand Elias reprend enfin la parole, sa voix sonne comme une sentence :

– Il suffisait d’un sacrifice. Du sang versé dans la maison et un corps offert à la mort. Aussi simple que cela.

Un sacrifice. La mort. L’un d’eux devait mourir. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, je suis forcé de baisser les yeux au sol quelques secondes pour tenter de calmer les battements de mon coeur et retrouver une respiration à peu près normale. C’est compliqué de se ressaisir quand, à quelques pas de moi, se tient l’un de plus puissant _magicien, sorcier,_ que sais-je, au monde. Capable de me tuer en un tour de doigts, d’un battement de cils.

– L… Louis devait nous tuer ?

C’est Amélia qui a posé la question et elle me retourne l’estomac. J’ai envie de tomber à genoux et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Et si c’était vrai ? Et si tout ce que j’ai vu dans mes cauchemars, leurs corps inertes, le sang, les plais, les blessures, la mort… Si tout ça, c’était de ma faute. Si c’était moi, leur meurtrier depuis le début ? Ça n’a aucun sens, je ravale mes sanglots et serre les poings davantage.

– Non non, Elias secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils, vous ne deviez être livrés qu’à vous même. Il n’avait aucun rôle à jouer dans votre dénouement. Bien que, maintenant que j’y pense, ça aurait été nettement plus tragique qu’il soit obligé de vous tuer !

Je ne sais réellement pas ce qui me retient de lui sauter à la gorge.

– Louis n’aurait jamais dû vous rencontrer, c’était un simple imprévu mais je me suis approprié son apparition et j’en ai fait un explosif. C’est vrai, la maison ne prenait vie pour le reste du monde qu’une seule fois dans l’année, je pensais que ça allait être plutôt amusant de vous laisser une chance. Il a quand même fallu cinq années pour qu’un imbécile vous trouve. Toute cette histoire de temps qui passe et s’arrête, les disputes avec ses parents, ses amis, ses cauchemars et visions que je lui envoyais pour qu’il revienne vous voir. C’est moi qui lui ai ouvert les portes de la maison hier, je savais qu’il allait tomber dans la tête la première dans la gueule du loup. Je voulais du spectacle, du grandiose ! Et je l’ai eu !

J’ouvre grand les yeux, le souffle court. _Mes cauchemars._ Ils viennent donc de lui. C’est Elias qui m’a envoyé toutes ces images horribles dans mon sommeil afin que je retourne sur mes pas. Il s’est amusé à tous nous torturer, à nous faire nous questionner pour mieux nous détruire ensuite. Et quand j’y pense, j’ai envie d’hurler. Je n’aurais jamais dû rencontrer Harry et Amélia, il n’était pas prévu que je rentre dans leur maison, que je les trouve et que je noue des liens avec eux. Et pourtant, je suis là aujourd’hui, à leurs côtés.

Une nausée soudaine me prend, j’ai la gorge serrée. Je sens les doigts du garde se resserrer autour de mon bras, parcouru de fourmillements, alors que je tangue lentement sur mes pieds. A ma gauche, j’entends la voix tremblante et incertaine d’Amélia s’élever.

– Mais, mais je l’ai lu dans mes cartes. Une personne… une personne allait venir nous sauver. Et Louis…

– Vous sauver ? Il rit. Ma jolie, ce que vousêtes naïve. Il n’a jamais été question de ça. Vous pensiezréellement qu’un pathétique petit être humain allait pouvoir vous sauver cette malédiction sans éviter à l’un de vous une mort terrible ? Je vous l’ai dit, on ne peut pas contourner les règles. Le sang doit couler, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et, malgré l’intervention imprévue de ce misérable pantin, il m’adresse un regard de travers, les choses sont vite redevenues… ennuyantes.

Amélia baisse la tête, Harry n’a toujours pas bougé et c’est à peine s’il respire, voûté au sol. Mais il est plus attentif que jamais à chacune des paroles d’Elias. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui nous attend et ça me pétrifie littéralement de peur.

Une petite grimace d’agacement étire le visage d’Elias, il hausse vaguement les épaules puis reprend :

– Pour être honnête, vous me décevez beaucoup. Je pensais que ma petite énigme allait vous intriguer et que vous chercheriez au moins à vous rebeller, à me donner de l’action. Cinq ans… J’ai attendu cinq longues et interminables années pour qu’il se passe enfin quelque chose d’intéressant !

Sa voix s’élève et, en-dessous de son amusement apparent se cache une colère qui bouillonne en lui, qui ne demande qu’à sortir. Ses yeux brillent d’une lueur étrangement intense. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants parfaitement coiffés et réajuste ensuite ses gants.

– Les temps ont changé, on dirait bien qu’on ne peut faire les choses que par soi-même maintenant si l’on veut être un minimum satisfait. Alors… mettons tout de suite au travail n’est-ce pas ? J’ai assez patienté, il me semble. Et vos proches aussi, si je me trompe. C’est affreusement long cinq ans dans une cellule à attendre votre retour.

Il lisse les manches de sa veste tandis que son regard tombe sur nous, le sourire qui habille ses lèvres n’a rien de rassurant. Plus les secondes passent, plus il devient malsain et effrayant. Je devrais avoir peur, je devrais me soumettre à sa puissance, à son pouvoir, mais je ne suis pas lâche à ce point. Harry et Amélia ont eu la force de se battre jusqu’ici, d’affronter son regard, ses remarques il y a cinq ans. Ils ont eu la force d’attendre et de trouver une solution. Ils ont encore la force de se tenir devant lui.

Je reprends mon souffle, la poitrine tremblante et, d’une voix que je ne reconnais même pas, je dis froidement :

– Vous êtes un monstre.

C’est comme si je venais de lâcher une bombe. Un silence de plomb tombe dans la pièce et un froid s’abat sur moi. Les yeux d’Elias se fixent sur moi, je ravale ma salive. Il garde son sourire tout en s’avançant vers moi, lentement. Trop lentement. D’un pas félin. Je me tends, les poils frémissent sur mes bras.

– Oh non, je suis un génie. Et je vais prendre un malin plaisir à tous vous déchirer morceau par morceau. Je me demande bien par lequel d’entre vous je vais pouvoir commencer d’ailleurs…

Ses doigts tapent docilement sur son menton quelques secondes tandis qu’il réfléchit à son choix. Derrière moi, les gardes qui ne font aucun mouvement et nous tiennent captifs depuis tout à l’heure, semblent se raidir davantage. Celui qui me surveille me tire un peu sur le bras et je suis obligé de me redresser le dos droit, d’être correctement face à face avec Elias.

Les battements de mon coeur s’accélèrent. Je ne présage rien de bon. Il est à quelques centimètres seulement de moi. Je peux sentir tout son pouvoir m’étouffer et m’envelopper alors qu’il ne me touche même pas. Son regard planté dans le mien, mais je ne flanche pas. Je ne baisse pas les yeux. Il sourit en coin, croise les bras dans son dos et hausse les épaules.

– Pourquoi pas vous ? Je peux vous montrer à quel niveau mon génie s’élève, qu’en dites-vous ?

Sans que je ne la vois venir, sa main saisit fermement mon cou et s’enroule autour de ma gorge. Je me débats comme je peux, mais mon souffle est précipité parce que je suis en train de le perdre. Il m’étrangle, juste assez pour me couper la respiration et me garder conscient à la fois. J’ai du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts et rivés sur lui, je lutte. Le garde ne me lâche pas, il tient fermement mes bras dans mon dos pour que je ne touche pas Elias. Mais il garde une emprise totale sur moi.

– Louis…

C’est Amélia qui m’appelle, je reconnais sa voix fébrile et son ton paniqué. Elle sanglote et je serre les poings. Je suis tellement impuissant. Il peut me tuer en appuyant juste assez et je n’aurais même pas l’occasion de tenter de sauver la vie de mes amis.

Autour de ma gorge, ses doigts se serrent petit à petit. Son contact est brûlant et m’amène les larmes aux yeux. C’est plus fort que moi. Ma tête se penche légèrement en arrière quand il me soulève du sol, mes pieds n’ont plus rien pour les retenir et pendent, se débattent dans le vide. J’étouffe d’un air que je n’ai bientôt plus.

J’ai peur. A cet instant, je suis mort de peur. Mon souffle paniqué, rauque et les battements assourdissants de son coeur sont tout ce que je peux entendre autour de moi. Mon visage se crispe de douleur, j’ai la sensation que tout mon corps est sur le poids d’exploser.

J’ai le temps de lire de la satisfaction malsaine et du plaisir intense dans le regard d’Elias. Me voir si vulnérable le rend euphorique, il sourit de toutes ses dents et ne cache pas son extase. Je peux jurer que ce moment dure une éternité, de longues minutes qui n’en finissent jamais. En réalité, cela doit se dérouler sur seulement plusieurs secondes. Mais la sensation de mourir à petit feu est éternelle.


	18. Partie IV - chapitre deux.

**2.**

Je suis au bord du malaise, mon souffle presque inexistant, quand j’entends :

– Lâchez le !

C’est la voix d’Harry cette fois, ferme et certaine. Il n’y a pas une once de tremblements. Peut-être simplement de la peur. J’ai juste le temps de réaliser. Elias détache ses yeux de moi, son emprise autour de mon cou se relâche et je m’écroule au sol sur mes genoux. Il m’a laissé tomber comme une simple plume. Je n’ai plus aucune force. Mon corps se dérobe.

Haletant, je suis à genoux au sol, je cherche à reprendre mon souffle. Mais j’aspire tellement d’air d’un coup que je tousse, à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Même s’il ne cherche pas à me redresser, le garde se tient dangereusement derrière moi.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits, une respiration à peu près régulières et lever les yeux. Elias m’a complètement oublié et son attention est rivée sur Harry. Harry qui est intervenu pour me défendre, et aussi pour me sauver la vie peut-être. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais tenu encore longtemps comme ça. Il est toujours à genoux, mais il a le dos droit et regarde le sorcier avec défiance et provocation. Il n’a pas peur. Plus maintenant. Ça, c’était il y a six ans.

– Styles, Styles, Styles… toujours là pour me provoquer, n’est-ce pas ? Jouer les preux chevalier. Je commence vraiment à croire que vous aimez, vous et votre famille, vous attirer les ennuis…

Sa mâchoire se contracte, Elias se tient debout devant lui, la posture imposante et les muscles détendus, comme s’il ne venait pas de serrer ses doigts autour de mon cou. Mais quand je vois une lueur sombre frémir dans son regard, je me dis que j’aurais préféré qu’il ne s’arrête pas. Parce que c’est Harry qui va en subir les conséquences. De ma faute.

– Finalement, on dirait bien j’ai trouvé mon premier volontaire.

Mon coeur bat la chamade à l’intérieur de ma poitrine, je serre les poings et retiens mon souffle. Soudain, dans un geste à la fois agile et brusque, Elias empoigne fermement les cheveux d’Harry, lui relève la tête. Ils échangent un long regard, au milieu d’un silence assourdissant. Elias sourit et le jette au sol avec tant de facilité et de violence que j’en suis pétrifié.

Harry laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque son corps rencontre lourdement le sol dur. Je ne réfléchis pas et me précipite vers lui en jurant, en criant, je ne sais pas c’est plus fort que moi, je ne contrôle plus. Mais je fais à peine deux pas, et une force écrasante me coupe mes mouvements et ma respiration. J’ai la sensation d’avoir une barre qui s’enfonce dans ma poitrine, que le temps se fige ainsi que toutes les cellules dans mon corps.

Un liquide tiède s’écoule de mes narines, contre mes lèvres et le goût au fond de ma gorge m’indique que c’est du sang. Mon sang qui a subitement cessé de circuler dans mes veines et me monte à la tête. J’en ai la nausée. Ensuite, c’est une larme qui coule sur ma joue, suivie d’une autre. Elles ne sont pas figées, elles.

Il n’y a que mes yeux que je suis capable de bouger. Je vois Amélia, en sanglots, fermement tenue par un garde car elle tente de se débattre elle aussi. Puis Harry, encore recroquevillé au sol. Elias, le visage tordu dans un sourire diabolique, a la main tendue vers moi. Ses doigts sont presque refermés sur eux-mêmes, il les bouge à peine et une douleur immense m’envahis. Je me tords en deux, regarde mon propre sang couler au sol depuis ma bouche et mon nez, j’entends mes gémissements, et mon coeur battre jusque dans mes tempes. C’est pire encore que la sensation d’étouffements il y a quelques minutes. Ce sont mes entrailles qui se retournent et se tordent, mes os qui s’étirent et se brisent. Je l’entends à peine quand il se reprend la parole, la voix remplie de malice.

– J’admire votre courage, vraiment, mais c’est inutile. Il me suffit d’un simple geste de la main, et je brise tous vos os, vous perforer les poumons ou vous faire exploser le coeur. Pourquoi pas les trois en même temps aussi ? Je raffole des morts lentes et douloureuses, et plus vous me provoquez, plus la votre sera interminable.

L’emprise et la force de son pouvoir m’arrache un autre gémissement. Il m’oblige à me redresser, malgré la vague de souffrance qui submerge mon corps entier. Il me force à le regarder, et ses yeux dégagent à eux seuls une puissance immense. Mes membres ne m’obéissent plus.

Je m’écroule à nouveau quand Elias me relâche, tente de réguler ma respiration. Une douleur me comprime la poitrine et je n’ai même pas le temps de poser ma main sur mon torse. Derrière moi, le garde me saisit les bras et les ramène dans mon dos, fermement. Ce geste seul envoie une décharge de souffrance dans mes membres. Je ne tiens plus debout. La magie qu’Elias a exercé sur moi m’a épuisé.

– P… pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous tuer ?

Chaque mot m’arrache des larmes aux coins des yeux, j’ai encore le goût du sang dans ma bouche et je le sens couler depuis mes narines, contre mon menton, chaud contre ma peau. Mon souffle est lent, rauque, j’ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

– Si ce n’est pour me divertir ? Il m’accorde un sourire étincelant. Je n’ai pas besoin que de stupides gamins s’opposent à moi et traînent dans mes pattes. D’abord vos familles et vos proches, maintenant vous. Certes, c’est un combat déjà gagné d’avance parce que vous n’avez aucune valeur, aucun _pouvoir_ , mais ce ne sera pas un sacrifice perdu. Le reste du monde comprendra qu’il ne faut pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Vous serez un exemple pour tous.

– Quel est le but ?

– Le but ? Conquérir la planète et la mettre à ma merci bien entendu ! Ce ne sera pas de tout repos je vous l’accorde, mais une fois que j’aurais tous les pouvoirs entre mes mains je…

– Vous ne les aurez jamais.

C’est Harry qui a parlé, qui l’a interrompu dans sa lancée, la voix basse mais déterminée. Il s’est redressé lentement, je ne vois aucune once de peur dans ses yeux. Elias tourne la tête vers lui, pas le moins du monde perturbé. Son sourire se creuse même davantage. Il aime le conflit, il aime qu’on l’affronte et qu’on le provoque.

– Et pourquoi cela ?

– Parce que chaque sorcier se battra jusqu’à la mort pour vous en empêcher. Vous avez plus d’ennemis que d’alliés.

– Je n’ai pas besoin d’alliés, j’ai besoin de sujets. Soit ils se soumettent à moi, soit ils meurent. Il n’a rien de plus simple.

Elias ne voit que sa soif de pouvoirs et de réussite. Il est animé par son désir de répandre sa puissance sur le reste du monde, quitte à le détruire et le dépeupler. Je n’ai jamais vu un homme avec une telle envie de faire mal aux autres pour son propre profit.

J’entends la voix d’Amélia, lointaine, tremblante d’inquiétude et de colère à la fois.

– Ce sont des innocents. Vous ne… vous ne pouvez pas tuer des gens sans raison.

– Mais j’en ai une, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous n’êtes encore que des enfants mais ce n’est rien ! Je n’ai pas besoin de votre permission.

– On ne vous laissera pas faire !

Ma voix est enrouée, mais je me force à lui faire face, à garder la tête haute. Il n’a pas gagné. Pas encore. Pas tant que nous sommes là, pas tant que nous respirons, pas tant que nous sommes ensemble.

Elias tourne son corps vers moi, je vois ses poings qui se serrent et je reprends mon souffle. Je m’apprête à recevoir une nouvelle vague de pouvoirs douloureux prendre le dessus sur mon corps déjà épuisé, mais il redresse ses épaules et me sourit simplement. Un sourire glaçant.

– Et qui va m’en empêcher ? Vous ?

Son rire résonne dans l’air, se balade en écho à travers la pièce, il me monte en travers de la gorge et fait vibrer mon coeur. Je déteste cette sensation de l’avoir partout autour de moi. De ne pas pouvoir faire un mouvement parce que le poids de sa magie peut m’écraser les os à tout moment.

Je serre simplement les dents, tandis qu’il rit et se régale de nous voir tous à sa merci. Son visage reprend vite une expression modérée, il hausse les épaules et plante son regard dans le mien.

– Vous n’êtes que de pathétiques êtres humains, je n’ai qu’à cligner des yeux et vous vous étouffez dans votre propre sang. Je dois avouer que vous êtes plutôt distrayants, finalement je m’amuse bien plus que je ne l’aurais pensé. Mais, il est l’heure de passer aux choses sérieuses, j’ai encore du travail à faire.

Il semble heureux que je m’oppose à lui, il m’accorde un sourire fier, ses dents blanches contrastent avec le décor sombre autour de nous. Il le perd aussi vite, se tourne ensuite vers les gardes. D’une voix autoritaire, il leur demande :

– Emmenez les.

Le garde derrière moi me tire brusquement sur le bras et me relève sans même que je n’ai la force de m’y opposer. Mon corps ne me répond plus. Il est paralysé par la douleur et la peur. Amélia sanglote à côté de moi, elle aussi emmené avec force par son garde. Ils ne nous accordent aucun regard, aucune attention. Ils obéissent simplement aux ordres, comme des automates.

Je tourne le regard vers le centre de la pièce. Mon coeur se met à battre la chamade quand je réalise qu’il parlait d’Amélia et moi uniquement, Harry se fait soulever du sol par deux gardes qui lui tiennent chacun un bras. Il se tient droit et courageux, même quand Elias se tourne vers lui avec un air euphorique sur son visage.

– Harry !

Il lève ses yeux vers moi, nos regards se croisent un instant. Une fraction de secondes. J’y lis trop de choses et pas assez à la fois, un mélange d’émotions qui me donnent envie de courir vers lui et le protéger avec mon corps. Je veux le serrer dans mes bras, m’excuser, lui dire que tout va bien se passer, qu’il va s’en sortir, qu’on va tous y survivre, qu’il va retrouver sa famille. Je veux l’embrasser, goûter ses lèvres rien qu’une seule fois, lui dire qu’il est spéciale lui aussi, que je tiens à lui, qu’il me fait sentir moi-même, qu’il me fait sourire et battre le coeur comme jamais personne n’a su le faire, que j’ai pensé à lui tout le temps depuis notre première rencontre, que j’ai appris le nom des constellations lorsqu’on était éloignés, que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

Mais le garde enserre son emprise sur moi, ses doigts s’enfoncent dans ma peau et je suis certain qu’il m’a laissé une marque. Je ravale mes sanglots, mes lèvres tremblent, ma langue est lourde.

Seulement je ne pense pas à la douleur, je ne pense qu’à Harry. Harry qui va rester seul ici, confronté à Elias, à sa magie, sa puissance, sa colère, sa soif de sang et de pouvoirs. Une boule se forme en travers de ma gorge, les larmes me montent aux yeux, ceux d’Harry brillent. Il ne veut pas pleurer devant moi. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, il murmure mon prénom.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais prendre grand soin de lui ! On doit avoir une discussion tous les deux.

Elias me lance un sourire malicieux. J’ai eu le temps de voir une lueur sombre passer dans son regard, une lueur qui n’annonce rien de bon.

Puis, Amélia et moi, nous sommes entraînés de force en dehors de la pièce.

*

Un soupir m’échappe et ma tête retombe lourdement contre le mur derrière moi. La peau vive et sensible de mes poignets me lance, il est impossible de me défaire de ces menottes et le moindre frottement me brûle directement. Je serre les dents, ferme les yeux. De toute façon, on ne peut quasiment rien voir autour de nous. Si ce n’est les lueurs des chandeliers ou bougies dans le couloir, nous sommes plongés dans une pénombre angoissante.

La cellule est humide, sale et froide. Le sol est recouvert d’une couche de poussière et de cailloux. Nous sommes certainement enfermés dans ce petit espace depuis ce qui semble être des heures maintenant, et à part un garde qui passe de temps en temps, nous n’avons eu aucun contact humain. Surtout, nous ne savons pas ce qu’il en devient d’Harry et ça me rend fou.

– Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien, Louis…

La voix d’Amélia est encore brisée de chagrin, j’inspire grandement, étends mes jambes devant moi et ravale ma salive. Je suis épuisé, j’ai peur, mon corps me lance, je sens mes poignets qui saignent mais je n’ai pas envie d’arrêter de me battre. Je ne peux pas abandonner Harry maintenant alors qu’il a plus besoin de nous que jamais.

Contrairement à moi, depuis que nous sommes là, Amélia est restée très calme. Elle n’a pas bougé de sa place, assise en face de moi, les mains ligotées dans son dos elle aussi. Nous sommes impuissants tous les deux. Mais je cherche quand même à me redresser, à trouver un moyen de sortir de ce cachot sinistre.

– Il faut qu’on sorte d’ici Amélia, on en peut pas le laisser tout seul !

– Je sais, je sais mais… nous sommes attachés, enfermés dans une cellule et la magie nous retient. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que… que d’attendre.

– Harry n’a peut-être pas ce temps là.

Ça me tue de le dire à voix haute, que ça devienne une réalité. Chaque seconde qui passe le met davantage en danger, et nous avec, et je refuse de resté sagement assit à compter les minutes jusqu’à ma mort.

– Il est fort, il tiendra le coup.

– Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il lui fait subir là-haut… j’aurais dû… j’aurais dû lui…

– Qu’est-ce que tu aurais pu faire Louis ? M’interrompt Amélia d’une voix étranglée. Il t’aurait tué ou au mieux torturé éternellement. Elias ne connaît que ça, la douleur qu’il inflige aux autres, il s’en nourrit. C’est ça qui le rend si puissant, qui le fait vivre.

Sans Amélia, je serais en train de perdre la tête. Elle est encore capable de raisonner et de voir le côté positif des choses. Elle a raison, si je fais un scandale, Elias n’en sera que plus ravi. Je n’aurais rien pu faire là-haut, je n’aurais pas pu lui sauver la vie, Elias me l’aurait ôté bien avant que je ne puisse tenter le moindre geste.

– Je déteste être coincé ici. Et s’il…

Je ravale ma salive lourdement, ma gorge est tellement nouée que je manque de m’étouffer avec un sanglot lointain. Chaque battement de mon coeur est plus douloureux encore. Je ferme les yeux, fort, assez fort pour voir les étoiles. Ça me rappelle un peu Harry, ça me donne de l’espoir. Quand j’en ai le courage, je demande :

– S’il est en train de tuer Harry… ?

– Je ne pense pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Cette situation l’amuse trop pour qu’il s’en débarrasse aussi vite. Elias sait que ça nous fait souffrir qu’il s’en prenne à lui, alors il va en jouer.

– Je vais le tuer.

– C’est ce que nous voulons tous, mais nous n’allons pas y arriver si nous prenons des décisions précipitées.

– Honnêtement Amélia, je t’admire. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour savoir réfléchir dans situation pareille.

A sa place, je serais en train de hurler pour qu’on le libère. Son meilleur ami est certainement en train de se faire torturer à quelques mètres au-dessus de nous et elle ne peut qu’attendre. Attendre son retour ou

Je peux entendre son sourire quand elle me répond :

– Il faut bien que l’un de nous soit le cerveau ici.

Sa remarque a le don de me faire rire, je soupire et elle pouffe à son tour. Le poids sur ma poitrine s’allège un peu. Son optimisme m’empêche de penser au pire et trop m’emporter.

– Plus sérieusement, on aura notre chance à un moment. Il faut être patient.

– Ce que je ne suis pas.

– Je l’avais remarqué. Mais… Harry va s’en sortir, il… il est très courageux. Sans lui, j’aurais craqué depuis bien longtemps lorsque nous étions enfermés dans cette maison. Je tournais en rond, je pleurais, je ne sortais pas de mon lit, je passais mon temps à lire les cartes et cuisiner pour un régiment. Il m’a fait penser à autre chose, au fait que j’allais revoir Mitsuko en sortant, que nous irions tous les trois à la mer parce qu’elle n’a jamais vu l’océan, que je pourrais lui préparer mes plats et gâteaux préférés. Il m’a donné de l’espoir, quelque chose à quoi m’accrocher. Jusqu’à ce que tu arrives.

_Leur seul et premier espoir. Leur sauveur._

J’en suis encore moins persuadé maintenant. La situation s’est totalement retournée et je ne me serais jamais attendu à me retrouver enfermé dans les prisons d’un des plus grands sorciers de l’univers. A l’aube de ma mort.

Mes parents et mes amis doivent être morts d’inquiétude. Pour eux, je dois avoir disparu depuis plus d’un mois maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais leur expliquer ce qui m’arrive si je sors vivant de cet endroit. Qu’est-ce que je devrais leur dire ? La vérité ? Est-ce qu’ils me croiront seulement ? C’est à peine si mon père et ma mère me regardent.

A chaque fois que je ravale, j’ai encore le goût amer du sang dans ma bouche, sur ma langue. Le sang qu’Elias a fait couler avec sa magie. Peut-être celui d’Harry aussi à la seconde même. Je serre les poings, essaie de ne pas y penser. C’est difficile, parce que me tuer de savoir qu’on lui fait du mal, que je suis là, à quelques mètres de lui et que je ne peux pas l’aider. Alors que je lui en ai fait la promesse.

– Il tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais.

J’ouvre les yeux, directement plongé dans le noir, comme si je pouvais voir l’expression sur son visage. Je n’ai pas besoin de ça pour deviner le sourire qui doit se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

– Je veux dire, moi aussi, forcément vu ce qui nous arrive on a noué des liens très vite mais… mais Harry et toi, c’est différent, pas vrai ? Je l’ai vu dès que vous vous êtes regardés.

Mon souffle se fait plus lent et j’espère sincèrement qu’Amélia ne peut pas entendre mon coeur battre la chamade de là où elle est. Je suis ravi qu’elle ne puisse pas voir le rose qui me monte aux joues.

– Je le connais par coeur, même s’il essaie de le cacher, c’est _évident_.

– Évident ?

– Oui, ça crève les yeux. Il va sûrement me tuer s’il m’entendait dire ça mais… il est très… réservé Harry, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Moi, quand j’apprécie quelqu’un je suis le genre de personne à tout faire pour lui montrer, les grands gestes, les déclarations. J’ai effrayé pas mal de filles parce que je suis passionnée et enjouée. Disons que, quand je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Harry, lui, il va plutôt attendre que le temps fasse les choses. Même si ça doit prendre des semaines, voir des mois. Il ne fera presque jamais le premier pas, je pense qu’il a peur d’être blessé. Mais il est trop patient et la vie est trop courte, je pense que c’est une très bonne chose qu’il t’ait rencontré.

Je cligne des yeux, les joues en feu. Ses paroles atteignent petit à petit mon cerveau et je fronce les sourcils.

– Quoi… ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je sais que toi, tu ne vas pas le faire attendre.

– J’ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre.

C’est un long soupir exaspéré qui sort de sa bouche et ça me ferait presque sourire. Je peux presque la voir devant moi lever les yeux au ciel et poser ses mains fermement sur ses hanches.

– Ah mais c’est pas possible ! Est-ce que tous les hommes sont aussi longs à la détente ?

Le fantôme d’un rictus se dessine sur le coin de mes lèvres, je m’apprête à répondre, mais elle enchaîne :

– Louis, réponds moi très sérieusement, Harry te plaît ?

Sa question me prend de court. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réagir. Pourtant la réponse est, comme l’a si bien dit Amélia, évidente. Je sais ce que je ressens. Je n’ai aucun doute sur ce que je ressens. Harry me plaît. Depuis la première fois que je l’ai vu peut-être, depuis qu’on a observé les constellations et étoiles ensemble sur son plafond, depuis qu’il m’a parlé de ses plantes et de leurs vertus médicinales.

Mieux encore, j’aime Harry. J’aime sa voix, sa façon de parler lente et détachée, son sourire, l’intensité dans ses yeux et les petites lueurs qui y brillent quand on prend le temps de les détailler, sa manière de voir le monde, son rapport aux plantes et à la vie, son calme, son altruisme, son courage, sa force. Et j’aimerais lui dire tout ça en face, j’aimerais lui tenir les mains et lui faire la liste de toutes ces choses que je trouve si belles et uniques chez lui.

Je n’ai pas le temps de fournir ma réponse à Amélia, parce qu’un bruit nous interrompt. Un bruit de pas, quelque chose qui gratte au sol. Mon corps entier se tend, je tourne la tête vers l’entrée de la cellule. Je plisse les yeux parce que nous ne voyons presque rien dans le noir.

Mais il y a une petite ombre qui apparaît au sol, qui se démarque petit à petit à la lueur des bougies. Ma respiration se coupe. Amélia retient son souffle. Il y a un silence. Puis un miaulement.

Je n’y crois pas mes yeux. Je pourrais pleurer de joie. Notre espoir. Il se tient sur quatre pattes.

– Dante !

Amélia l’appelle, comme une délivrance. Je me redresse pour atteindre les barreaux de la cellule, mon regard ne quitte pas ces petits yeux jaunes dans la pénombre. Malgré la faible lumière, je distingue la forme de sa tête et sa queue qui se tord derrière lui.

Il miaule à nouveau, je rampe presque jusqu’à lui parce que j’ai les mains liées dans le dos. Derrière moi, j’entends Amélia qui tente de se rapprocher aussi. Quand je suis arrivé à hauteur, je colle ma tête aux barreaux glacé et je sens la langue de Dante lécher le bout de mon nez. Un léger rire m’échappe. Je me sens plus léger d’un coup.

– Dante, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est-ce que tu étais tout ce temps ?

– Avec moi.

Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’on me réponde, encore moins une voix féminine. Mon corps se tend, je me redresse. Dante ne bouge pas d’un poil et s’assoit même docilement, son regard jaune rivé sur nous. Dans la pénombre, on pourrait presque croire que ses yeux flottent tout seuls dans l’air.

Une silhouette, humaine cette fois, apparaît derrière lui. Je ne reconnais pas cette voix, une boule de lumière vole dans l’air à côté de son visage inconnu. Jeune mais creusé par la fatigue. Maintenant quasiment à mes côtés, j’entends Amélia reprendre son souffle et presque s’écrier de soulagement :

– Gemma ?!

– Salut Amélia, je savais que c’était toi que j’avais reconnu. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– C’est une longue histoire. Mais Harry est en danger, là-haut avec Elias.

Le peu de lumière me permet de voir la jeune femme mettre une clé dans la serrure de la prison et en ouvrir les grilles. Elle s’avance vers nous. La boule de lumière la suit, Dante nous observe attentivement. A l’aide de ses simples mains et de mots murmurés que je ne comprends pas, elle défait les menottes dans le dos d’Amélia puis dans le mien.

Nous nous redressons mais j’ai la sensation que tous mes os sont brisés. Je n’ai pas de force. Amélia fond dans les bras de la jeune femme qui la serre contre elle, affectueusement. Quand elles se détachent, Amélia sourit et l’inconnue nous lance un regard déterminé.

– Allons sauver mon petit frère.


	19. Partie IV - chapitre trois.

**3.**

C’est la sœur d’Harry. La sœur d’Harry nous a délivré. Mais avant que je n’ai le temps de demander moi même, Amélia me devance alors que nous sortons de la cellule, discrètement.

– Comment tu t’es échappée ?

– Grâce à cette adorable petite boule de poils.

Je baisse les yeux vers Dante qui se met à tourner autour de nos jambes. Gemma tient fermement la clef entre ses doigts, Amélia doit sentir mon questionnement parce qu’elle se penche vers moi et chuchote :

– Gemma est capable de communiquer avec les animaux.

– Je l’ai entendu se promener dans les cachots, continue la jeune femme. Ses gémissements surtout, il cherchait Harry, il vous cherchait. Je l’ai appelé à moi et je lui ai demandé de me ramener les clefs de ma cellule.

– Comment il a pu faire ça ?

Seulement la moitié de son visage est éclairé mais je devine le sourire de Gemma.

– Un garde faisait un petit somme et Dante sait se faufiler partout sans faire aucun bruit. Ensuite, il a suffi qu’il me ramène la clef et j’ai pu ouvrir moi même. Les cellules annulent nos pouvoirs, sinon nous aurions pu nous échapper depuis longtemps déjà.

Je hoche lentement la tête, les yeux baissés vers Dante qui se lèche la patte. Amélia se masse les poignets, je sens encore la peau des miens qui me pique. Elle regarde Gemma, puis affirme à voix basse :

– Il faut qu’on aille trouver Harry.

– Avant, nous devons aller délivrer les autres. Nous n’arriverons pas à vaincre Elias seuls, il est bien trop puissant.

– Tu sais où ils sont tous ?

– Non, mais Dante peut les entendre et les sentir.

Nous suivons alors attentivement le chat qui nous guide entre les couloirs. Malgré tout, nous restons sur attentifs et essayons de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Nous manquons de croiser la route d’un garde qui fait des rondes dans les cachots. Immobiles et collés au mur, nous retenons notre souffle et Amélia prend Dante dans ses bras afin qu’il ne s’aventure pas plus loin et attire l’attention sur eux.

Mais le garde s’approche dangereusement, je tente de calmer les battements incessants de mon coeur. Quand il tourne la tête vers nous, j’ouvre grand les yeux, Gemma tend la main et murmure quelques mots qui le font se figer et s’écrouler au sol.

– Il est simplement endormi, il ne devrait plus nous causer de soucis.

Elle précise cela tout en me jetant un coup d’oeil alors qu’elle se penche pour lui attacher les mains dans le dos avec un de ses lacets. Nous n’attendons pas une seconde de plus pour reprendre notre chemin. Les couloirs sont à peine éclairés, étrangement silencieux et humides. Gemma se penche vers moi, tandis que nous continuons de chercher le reste des prisonniers.

– Et toi alors, je ne pense pas qu’on se connaisse… Qui es-tu ?

– Louis. Je… euh…

– Il est venu nous sauver.

Amélia se tourne vers nous avec un petit sourire que je lui rends sans hésiter. Gemma s’apprête certainement à répondre, mais Dante s’arrête dans sa marche et se met à miauler. Je lève le regard, la boule de lumière de Gemma s’avance et éclaire une autre cellule. Il y a plusieurs personnes à l’intérieur. Elle se dépêche de leur ouvrir et Amélia va l’aider à les faire sortir pendant que je surveille les environs.

Ils s’enlacent tous rapidement, les larmes aux yeux. Je reste sur le côté tandis qu’ils sortent tous, ils doivent être cinq. Femmes et hommes, il y a même une petite fille qui ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans. Nous continuons notre recherche dans les couloirs sombres, à l’affût du moindre bruit qui pourrait signaler la présence d’un gars. A notre plus grande chance, nous n’en croisons que deux que Gemma et le garçon à ses côtés endorment à l’aide de leurs pouvoirs. Je ne comprends pas encore comment ça fonctionne, mais c’est efficace.

Nous délivrons des personnes dans une autre cellule, et je crois que ce sont les parents d’Harry et Gemma car, quand la porte s’ouvre, elle se précipite vers eux et pleure dans leurs bras. Ils la serrent si fort que j’en ai la gorge nouée. Quand nous arrivons à la prochaine cellule, c’est Amélia qui fond dans les bras d’une jeune femme que je reconnais immédiatement comme Mitsuko. Elles pleurent toutes les deux et s’enlacent un long moment. Amélia se recule et lui embrasse le front, je n’imagine pas à quel point elle doit être soulagée.

Il nous faut quelques minutes pour nous rassembler. Nous sommes maintenant une vingtaine, Gemma s’assure que nous avons bien récupéré tout le monde et se tourne ensuite vers nous.

– Le compte est bon. Nous allons monter là-haut sauver Harry et empêcher Elias de mettre son plan à exécution. Amélia, Louis, occupez vous de mettre ceux qui sont sans pouvoirs en sécurité et…

– Je viens avec vous.

Ma voix a interrompu Gemma avant même que je ne m’en rende compte, déterminée. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, d’habitude j’aurais détesté être le centre de l’attention, mais je n’ai pas le temps de m’occuper de ça maintenant, il y a des vies à sauver. Gemma inspire en me fixant, je continue avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre.

– Je refuse de laisser Harry, je lui ai promis que je le sauverais.

– C’est dangereux pour toi Louis… Elias est plus fort que tu ne le crois et…

– Harry risque de sa vie de ma faute, c’est la moindre des choses. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je viendrais, par la force s’il le faut.

Elle se rend bien compte que je ne vais pas changer d’avis, elle soupire lourdement et finit par hocher la tête. L’expression figée. Amélia rassemble toutes les personnes sans pouvoirs avec elle, Gemma désigne un sorcier qui ira avec eux pour les protéger si jamais ils croisent la route de gardes.

Amélia me serre dans ses bras et me remercie, elle me demande de faire attention à moi et de revenir vivant avec Harry. Je lui souris, les yeux humides de larmes que je retiens, et elle s’éclipse avec les autres, Dante les suit. Nous sommes douze, Gemma me fait signe de rester derrière eux, et nous avançons rapidement vers les escaliers qui mènent à la sortie des catacombes et vers Harry.

La première chose qui me frappe quand nous nous émergeons dans une pièce, c’est le silence effroyable qui résonne entre les murs. Aucun bruit. Et ce n’est pas le moins du monde rassurant. Mon coeur bat la chamade, tandis que nous parcourons la pièce à la recherche d’une présence.

A part la lumière créée par les pouvoirs des sorciers qui m’entourent et me protègent, les pièces immenses sont plongées dans un noir complet. Angoissant. Je respire à peine, je guette le moindre bruit. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire que ce calme n’est pas normal. Il devrait y avoir des cris, des pleurs, des gémissements, des effusions de pouvoirs et de lumières.

Le temps me semble affreusement long, les secondes passent comme des heures et j’ai simplement envie de retrouver Harry et d’en finir avec toute cette histoire. J’ai envie de retourner dans la maison, qu’il m’apprenne à prendre soin des plantes, qu’il me montre les constellations dans le ciel et revoir son sourire. Parce que la dernière fois que j’ai croisé son regard, il n’était rempli que de larmes.

Nous pénétrons dans une nouvelle lorsque je les entends. Des sanglots étouffés. Gemma se fige, je suis presque collé à elle et je cesse de respirer pour écouter attentivement. Puis on m’appelle. Une voix que je reconnais sans aucune hésitation murmure mon prénom. Harry. C’est lui. Mon coeur loupe un battement et je me précipite vers sa voix.

– Louis attends…

Je n’écoute pas Gemma, je cherche simplement à le trouver dans la pénombre. La lumière s’étend dans la pièce, depuis le plafond, grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Je regarde autour de moi et me fige. Harry est étendu dans un coin de la pièce, près d’un mur, ensanglanté et tremblant.

– Harry !

Sans attendre, je cours vers lui. Derrière moi, j’entends Gemma m’appeler et les autres m’avertir. Tout ce que je vois, c’est le sang et les larmes qui tarissent son visage pâle. Je m’accroupis devant lui, passe mes doigts contre sa joue glacée. Il suffoque, sanglote et je pose une main sur sa poitrine noyée dans le sang.

Alors que je m’apprête à lui demander, la gorge nouée par les larmes, ce qui s’est passé. Ses doigts saisissent subitement mon poignet, fermes et durs, je n’ai pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche que son apparence change. Harry disparaît et je me retrouve emprisonné par un garde. J’ai été assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège, je serre les dents de rage et derrière moi un rire résonne. Un rire que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je me tourne comme je peux, agenouillé au sol tandis que le garde me tient les bras dans le dos. Elias entre dans la pièce, l’air détendu et victorieux. Du coin de l’oeil, je vois Gemma et les autres tenter de s’approcher et préparer leurs attaques, mais Elias a juste à tendre le bras pour les figer dans leurs gestes.

– Croyez vous vraiment que ça aurait été aussi facile ? Je ne suis pas dupe vous savez, je vous ai entendu arriver et vous libérer. Je dois reconnaître que vous êtes tous très malins, mais pas autant que moi…

– Où est Harry ?! Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait de lui ?

Ma voix est vibrante de colère, je ne la reconnais presque pas. Le regard que m’accorde Elias est tout sauf amusé, ses yeux lancent des éclairs et je sens mon sang se glacer sous ma peau. Mais je garde la tête haute, le coin de ses lèvres se tord dans un rictus, presque une grimace.

– Pourquoi autant de sérieux ? Je n’ai fais que me distraire un peu avec lui. Il va bien, enfin il respire encore du moins.

Derrière son masque d’humour, je peux sentir toute sa cruauté et sa soif de pouvoir. Je serre les poings dans mon dos, le garde tire sur mes bras pour me tenir avec plus de fermeté. Elias soupire lourdement, je regarde Gemma et les autres sorciers, prisonniers du sort d’Elias et qui ne peuvent faire aucun geste. Ils sont obligés de regarder, impuissants.

– Je veux le voir.

J’ai cette envie insupportable de pleurer et hurler en même temps. Ma gorge est nouée comme jamais, je ne sais pas où je puise la force de parler et garder une voix stable. Elle résonne entre les murs, un écho lointain qui peut-être parviendra aussi aux oreilles d’Harry.

Les lèvres d’Elias se tordent en un sourire narquois, il tient toujours une de ses mains en l’air pour garder l’emprise sur le reste des sorciers, mais il s’avance lentement vers moi. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, maintient son regard et répète :

– Je veux voir Harry.

Il s’arrête à quelques pas de moi. Il me domine de toute sa taille, de toute sa puissance et ses pouvoirs, mais je n’ai pas peur. Je pense à Harry. Je pense à Amélia, aux innocents que nous avons sauvés. Nous avons peut-être encore une chance de gagner, de survivre.

– Bien entendu qu’Harry peut se joindre à nous !

D’un mouvement fluide de sa main libre, il fait apparaître un nuage de fumée noir derrière lui. Elle se dissipe petit à petit et laisse apparaître le corps d’Harry, étendu au sol. Contrairement à ce que j’ai pu voir quelques minutes avant, il n’est pas maculé de sang. Mais son teint est pâle, ses cheveux s’étalent dans les sens autour de son visage, il tremble, les yeux à moitié ouverts, humides de larmes. Il semble au bord du coma, ou de la mort je ne sais pas et ça me fait paniquer.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J’appelle son prénom, la voix rauque et brisée, mais je n’ai pas l’occasion de faire un seul geste. Le garde m’enserre le poignet et me tire en arrière contre lui, m’entoure le cou avec son autre bras et je suffoque presque. Elias nous regarde tour à tour, Harry et moi, un sourire fier illumine sa bouche fine.

D’un coup, une lumière explose sur ma gauche et un bruit sourd résonne dans toute la pièce. J’ai le temps de voir le visage d’Elias se figer et Gemma et les autres se libérer. Ils serrent tous les poings et des flammes de différentes couleurs jaillissent de leurs doigts, s’animent autour de leurs mains contractées. Gemma, la mâchoire serrée et le regard de braise, élève la voix sur un ton vibrant de colère.

– Personne n’a le droit de faire du mal à mon petit frère. Et vous allez payer pour ça !

Elle tend les mains et un flot de pouvoir rouge s’échappe de ses paumes pour se jeter sur Elias. Il le rejette d’un coup de poignet, mais les autres sorciers viennent au secours de Gemma et réunissent leurs magies tous ensemble pour attaquer Elias. Cette concentration d’énergie qui déferle sur lui le surprend et le fait tanguer. Il ne s’écroule pas, il se rattrape de justesse, mais cet affront le met dans une colère folle. Ses yeux transpirent de peur. Au final, il se rend compte que, tout seul face à un groupe de sorcier, il n’est peut-être pas si puissant que cela.

J’en profite de mon côté pour me libérer. Je donne un coup de coude entre les jambes du garde qui se plie de douleur en jurant. Ce laps de temps me permet de me défaire de son emprise et m’éloigner de quelques pas de lui, il n’a pas l’occasion de me rattraper parce que Lucas, un cousin de la famille d’Harry, l’envoie voler à l’autre bout de la pièce et il ne se relève plus. Je cours alors vers Harry, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Mes genoux claquent au sol quand je me laisse tomber près de lui, j’ignore la douleur qui s’éveille et chauffe dans tout mon corps, mes poignets, ma gorge et mon ventre. Je dois garder mes dernières forces pour lui. Mes doigts tremblent quand je les passe entre ses boucles, je ne sais pas s’il parvient à me voir derrière ses paupières à moitié fermées, elles papillonnent. Je pose une main sur sa poitrine, elle se soulève à peine, faiblement, chaque respiration qu’il prend semble être un supplice atroce. Son visage est tiraillé par la fatigue et la souffrance.

– Harry ?

Je passe mes doigts contre sa joue, sa peau est froide, presque glacée. Son corps est rigide, tendu. Les traces des larmes sont encore dessinées sous ses yeux. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, et même si ma gorge est nouée, je parviens à lui demander :

– Harry… Harry serre mes doigts si tu m’entends…

Ma voix enrouée tremble. Je parle tout près de son oreille afin qu’il puisse sentir mon contact, la chaleur de mon corps. Sentir qu’il n’est plus tout seul. Que je suis là. Qu’il est sauvé.

Autour de nous, la bataille fait rage. Des cris, des couleurs, des pouvoirs explosent de partout. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils pourront tenir, je ne sais pas s’ils sont assez forts pour battre Elias, mais je dois mettre Harry en sécurité et m’assurer qu’il va bien.

– C’est moi… c’est Louis, je t’en prie. S’il te plaît serre mes doigts si tu entends ma voix.

Mais il ne réagit pas. Ses doigts restent figés entre les miens, je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue. Un jet bleuté vole à la vitesse de l’éclair au-dessus de nos têtes et s’écrase contre le mur derrière nous. Des bouts de pierre s’écroulent lourdement au sol, le font trembler. J’entends crier, je serre Harry contre moi en fermant les yeux et si Anne n’avait pas monté un champ de force autour de nous, nous serions coincés sous les débris. Nous sommes protégés par une sorte de bulle transparente, dont je perçois quelques ondulations sous la lumière. Les gravats s’étalent autour de nous dans un nuage de poussière.

Anne nous lance un regard inquiet, pour son fils surtout, qui n’émet toujours aucun signe de vie. Si ce n’est sa faible respiration. Gemma l’appelle au loin, je croise ses yeux et hoche la tête, elle retourne au milieu du combat. Je porte à nouveau mon attention sur Harry, pas le moins du monde perturbé par les évènements qui se déroulent autour de nous.

– Tu… C’est comme quand on s’est retrouvé, tu as entendu ma voix, j’ai entendu la tienne je… Laisse moi te retrouver, je t’en supplie... Harry…

Toujours aucun geste. Aucune réaction. Les larmes baignent mes joues, je penche la tête et pose mon front contre le sien. Ses paupières sont définitivement fermés, je le prends dans mes bras et embrasse son front. Même ici, enfermé je ne sais où, au milieu de nul part, son odeur est encore partout sur lui. La terre et les plantes du printemps et la vanille. Elle me prend à la gorge et me ferait presque sourire.

Peut-être qu’il est simplement trop épuisé pour se manifester, mais qu’il peut toujours m’entendre. Alors, j’approche ma bouche de son oreille et ferme les yeux. Rien que pour nous deux, comme un secret que je lui confie, je lui murmure tout bas :

– Je vais te sauver Harry, je… je te promets que je vais te sauver. Même si je dois y laisser ma vie.

Je reste plusieurs secondes à l’enlacer, ça n’est jamais assez. Le temps est précieux. Quand j’ouvre les yeux, la protection autour de nous a disparu. Elias est encore en plein combat avec d’autres sorciers, deux d’entre eux se battent avec des gardes qui sont venus en renfort, Lucas est au sol, inconscient.

Puis je vois Gemma qui me fait signe de partir, de m’éloigner avec Harry. Je ne veux pas les laisser seuls face à Elias qui se défend toujours très bien, mais je n’ai pas le choix et je ne leur suis d’aucune aide. Je ne ferais que les retarder et les mettre plus en danger.

Difficilement, je me redresse en portant Harry contre moi. Ses pieds traînent au sol et j’ai du mal à le tirer avec moi, mes muscles sont épuisés, mais je serre les dents et je puise dans toutes les dernières forces qu’il me reste.

Seulement, je n’ai l’occasion que de faire une dizaine de pas parce qu’un poids nous frappe dans le dos et je m’écroule avec Harry au sol. Je préviens la chute comme je le peux. Mon souffle se coupe et j’ai le goût du sang dans ma bouche. J’entends un rire derrière moi et j’ai juste le temps de me retourner et voir Elias avancer vers nous.

En fond, je comprends de quelle manière il a pu s’échapper. Des gardes sont arrivés par dizaine et encerclent Gemma, Anne et les autres sorciers qui n’ont pas moyen de se défendre. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux et se retrouvent prisonniers, les mains dans le dos et tenus par les bras ou le cou. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise et la panique. A côté de moi, Harry est encore allongé, ventre contre le sol.

– Qu’est-ce que…

Mais je ne finis pas ma phrase, Elias serre ses doigts devant lui et je sens une force me comprimer la poitrine, je retombe en arrière, le souffle coupé. Il se dirige dangereusement vers Harry, je monte une main tremblante vers lui et saisis ses doigts glacés. Je tente de l’appeler, de dire son prénom mais ma propre voix est coincée au fond de ma gorge.

Les larmes affluent au bord de mes paupières, bientôt l’ombre d’Elias arrive au-dessus de nous. Immense, menaçante. J’ai peur. J’ai peur pour Harry. J’aurais pu le sauver, j’aurais pu le mettre à l’abri avec Amélia, et maintenant nous allons tous mourir de ma faute.

– Vous m’avez causé assez de soucis comme ça, je pense qu’il est temps qu’on en finisse, non ? Dommage, moi qui m’amusais si bien !

J’étouffe un sanglot étranglé, la colère bouille et s’éveille en moi. Je la sens pulser dans mes veines et chauffer au creux de mon estomac. Un sourire malsain se dessine sur les lèvres d’Elias, je ne vois que lui, la soif de mort et de pouvoirs dans ses yeux. Elle ne m’effraie pas, elle me révulse.

Il bouge son bras, sort un poignard de sa ceinture et le fait tourner entre ses doigts. Je serre les dents. Il prend son temps, il nous torture, parce qu’il n’a plus rien à perdre. Les battements de mon coeur s’accélèrent, les poils sur mes bras se hérissent. Je tourne la tête vers Harry, son visage est à moitié tourné vers moi. Ses paupières sont toujours fermées, ses cheveux tombent devant son front. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de le trouver beau. Une larme roule sur ma joue, je serre mes doigts entre les siens et murmure du bout des lèvres des mots que lui seul peut entendre.

_On se retrouvera._

Ici. Dans une autre vie. Dans un autre univers. Peu importe. Mais ce n’est pas fini. Je refuse de croire que c’est la fin pour nous. Je n’ai même pas eu l’occasion de lui avouer ce que je ressentais.

Je regarde à nouveau Elias, il avance d’un pas et saisit fermement Harry par les cheveux. Je vois son poignard qui se lève, l’air euphorique sur son visage. Puis, je pousse un crie qui me déchire les poumons et me redresse.

Je ne sais pas par quelle force, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a poussé à surmonter son emprise sur moi, mais je me jette sur lui avant que la lame n’aie le temps de rencontrer la gorge d’Harry. Son corps retombe au sol, je pousse Elias de toutes mes forces, il tient mon bras. Ses gants me brûlent la peau, il croise mon regard et sourit.

Puis j’entends un cri. Ce n’est pas le mien. Perçant, il résonne dans la pièce, un cri d’horreur. Qui me glace le sang. Elias se met à rire. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite.

C’est seulement quand je baisse les yeux entre nos deux corps que la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Le monde s’écroule autour de moi. Ma respiration se coupe, mes yeux s’écarquillent et je m’étouffe davantage dans mes sanglots ou le sang qui s’accumule dans ma bouche.

Elias, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, tient fermement le poignard enfoncé dans mon flan, il l’enfonce, je sens le sang qui coule sur mon menton, se mêle à mes larmes. Il le tourne et je gémis de douleur. Je ne lâche pourtant pas son regard. La lame est glacé, ma plaie est brûlante.

Il m’adresse un dernier sourire puis retire le poignard subitement de ma peau. L’air quitte mes poumons. La souffrance s’intensifie. Je suffoque. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Le décor tourne autour de moi, mes jambes tremblent. La plaie me lance, le sang coule entre mes doigts lorsque j’essaie de le panser. Je n’ai plus aucune force. Je tombe au sol, lourdement, je gémis une dernière fois, j’entends crier à nouveau. Mon regard parvient à trouver le corps d’Harry, entendu au sol.

Je répète, _on se retrouvera on se retrouvera_ _je te le promets_ avant de sombrer dans un trou noir. Mon coeur s'arrête de battre et je laisse échapper mon dernier souffle. 


	20. Partie IV - chapitre quatre.

**4.**

D’abord, je me sens mourir.

Je la sens. La vie qui quitte lentement mon corps.

Ce genre de mort atrocement lente et douloureuse. Qui tire sur chaque membre et déchire les os. Une mort qu’on souhaiter à tout prix achever, éviter.

Les larmes se coincent en travers de ma gorge nouée, le sang s’échappe de mes lèvres et coule le long de mon menton. J’en perds trop. Il est chaud sous mes doigts pressés contre ma plaie. Je tourne de l’oeil. Je n’ai plus conscience de rien autour de moi.

Je m’enfonce dans le noir. Je tente d’appeler Harry mais mon corps ne me répond plus, il s’éteint et d’ici quelques secondes je n’existerai plus. Je disparaîtrai sans avoir eu le temps de sauver Harry et les autres. J’ai brisé ma promesse.

Mais, égoïstement, tout ce que j’espère c’est de pouvoir retrouver Harry dans un autre monde, dans un de ces univers parallèle ou on pourrait être ensemble et heureux. Où il ferait pousser des plantes dans notre jardin, il aurait une collection de livres sur l’univers et la galaxie dans notre chambre et on passerait les belles nuits chaudes d’été à observer les étoiles au télescope. Je ne veux pas d’un univers où nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés.

J’inspire un souffle tremblant.

Une chaleur me pique le bout des doigts et lèche le creux de mon ventre, au niveau de ma plaie béante. Étrangement, ça ne me fait pas mal. C’est même agréable. La douleur se dissipe. Mais le feu monte et bouillonne en moi. Il grandit, fait vibrer mon coeur et mon sang sous ma peau.

Bientôt la force regagne petit à petit mon corps, j’ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans la même pièce, c’est le même décor. Nous sommes toujours prisonniers. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient, plongé dans le néant, mais quand je tourne la tête je vois qu’Elias est maintenant dos à moi, face aux autres sorciers, tenus par les gardes. Harry est à ses côtés, tenu droit en lévitation, ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol, sa tête est penchée en arrière. Il n’est pas revenu à lui.

– ...Qui sera le prochain ? Au départ, je voulais lui trancher la gorge mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien plus amusant si Harry se réveille et voit que tous ses proches ont tragiquement péri. Imaginez, vos cadavres encore ruisselants de sang sur le sol et..

– Laissez le ! Prenez nous et laissez le partir !

C’est Anne, la voix brisée et désespérée. D’ici, je ne vois pas grand chose, mais je peux deviner les larmes sur ses joues. Je serre les poings, calme ma respiration et tente de me relever. J’ai une légère nausée mais aucune douleur ne se fait sentir. Je fronce les sourcils et pose les doigts sur mon tee-shirt maculé de sang. En dessous, je ne sens plus la plaie, ni le trou qu’a pu laisser le poignard enfoncé dedans. Je le relève et ma respiration se coupe. La blessure a disparu, ma peau est lisse, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

– Oh, mais j’ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi facile. Le monde est cruel vous savez.

– C’est vous qui l’êtes et vous allez regrettez ce que vous faites !

– Moi ?

Le rire glaçant d’Elias s’élève dans la pièce, je sens mes entrailles brûler de rage. Il n’a peur de rien, mais moi je n’ai plus peur de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, je ne sais pas par quel miracle je ne suis pas mort, je ne sais de quelle manière ma plaie s’est évaporé, seulement je ne vais pas laisser ma nouvelle chance me filer entre les doigts. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur

– Je ne regrette jamais rien ma chère et je dirais même… C’est vous qui allez regrettez vos mots. Tant pis pour la petite distraction, j’en ai assez de perdre du temps et de l’énergie avec des moins que rien ! Harry n’aura pas le plaisir de vous regarder mourir, il le sera bien avant.

Elias tend le bras et Harry s’écroule au sol, Anne gémit, Gemma crie et les autres se débattent. Ils sont impuissants, Elias les retient par sa puissance. Je termine de me lever, les poings serrés de chaque côté de mon corps bouillonnant de colère.

Il brandit son poignard, la lame est toujours imbibée de mon sang. De son autre main, il redresse la tête d’Harry en tirant sur ses cheveux. Sa tête et sa gorge face à lui, offerte à son arme. Je retiens mon souffle parce qu’Harry vient d’ouvrir les yeux, le visage tordu de douleur.

C’est ce petit détail qui éveille le reste du courage et de la force dans mon corps. Je ne réfléchis plus, j’avance d’un pas vif et déterminé et crie à m’en déchirer les cordes vocales :

– NON !! LÂCHEZ LE !

Je ne reconnais pas ma propre voix. Comme si elle venait d’autre part. Tous les regards se posent sur moi. Et la peur que je lis dans celui d’Elias nourrit la chaleur vengeresse dans ma poitrine. Il cligne des paupières et fronce les sourcils d’incompréhension. Son teint pâlit, son corps raidit. Sa main lâche les cheveux d’Harry dont les yeux ronds et fatigués sont aussi braqués sur moi. Il ne doit rien comprendre. Je crois que personne, même moi, ne sait ce qui est réellement en train de se passer.

Cette même sensation de picotement me démnge le bout des doigts, j’inspire une grande bouffée d’air et serre davantage les poings. Elias me fixe comme s’il se trouvait face à un fantôme. Je gonfle ma poitrine, à l’intérieur mon coeur bat à un rythme ardent.

– Vous ne lui ferez plus de mal, à lui à moi ou à personne d’autre.

– Que… vous… Comment… ?

– Relâchez les immédiatement.

Il bégaie, se tourne totalement vers moi et agrippe plus fermement encore son poignard. Son regard alterne entre son arme et mon corps à quelques pas seulement de lui. Je continue de me rapprocher, lentement.

– Je vous ai tué, je vous ai tué de mes propres mains, je.. C’est votre sang sur la lame. Ce n’est pas… Ce n’est pas normal.

– Posez le et rendez vous.

Ses yeux glacials s’arrêtent sur moi, il se met soudainement à rire. Ma mâchoire se contracte et la chaleur en moi s’enflamme de plus en plus. Il secoue la tête puis me regarde à nouveau.

– Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez me vaincre ? _Vous ?_! Je vais tuer tous ceux que vous aimez et je viendrais terminer de vous achever. C’est une… une petite erreur de parcours, ça arrive !

Elias me sourit, enserre son poignard et se tourne vers Harry. Le feu ardent dans ma poitrine se consume, il monte dans mon estomac tandis que ma respiration s’accélère. Les secondes défilent sous mes yeux, je ne me contrôle plus. Le regard d’Harry s’écarquillent, il murmure mon prénom.

_Louis._

On se retrouvera.

On se retrouvera dans une autre vie.

Je suis la direction de ses yeux et retiens mon souffle face à ce que je vois. Mes doigts que je desserrent petit à petit, sont entourés d’une couleur rouge orangée, celle du feu. Gemma, Anne et les autres sorciers avaient cette même énergie quand ils ont commencé à se battre tout à l’heure. Mais ma peau ne brûle pas, je ne ressens aucune douleur. Et je réalise ce que ça veut dire.

Des pouvoirs. De la magie.

Elias tourne le regard vers moi, ses yeux s’arrondissent de peur, il recule d’un pas et son teint devient livide. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m’arrive. Mes mains tremblent, je devrais avoir peur mais le feu qui brûle en moi me rassure étrangement.

Je bouge les doigts, tends mes bras devant moi, il s’apprête à courir mais je fais comme les autres sorciers, je dirige et concentre mon énergie, ma force sur lui. Je n’ai pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir, je déverse toute ma haine sur lui, c’est presque facile. La chaleur enveloppe mon corps, je ne fais qu’un avec.

Son hurlement résonne dans la pièce quand mon pouvoir déferle sur lui. Harry se décale sur le côté, l’expression ébahie. A cet instant, Gemma et les autres sont libérés, ils assomment les gardes en quelques sorts et je ne cesse d’attaquer Elias.

Il me fuit, il tente de m’échapper. Je le rattrape sans difficulté, l’intensité de mon nouveau pouvoir l’affaiblie. Et moi je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fort et puissant. Je lance sur lui tout ce que j’ai. Un feu explosif, ardent et cruel.

Elias flambe. Mes flammes le dévorent et forment de petits trous dans sa peau. Son hurlement nourrit mon pouvoir, un pouvoir dont je ne connais pas la source.

– C’est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer !

Je crispe les doigts, cherche le noyau, la source de la magie au creux de ma poitrine. C’est elle qui enclenche tout, c’est là que le feu est le plus ardent. Cruel. C’est à mon tour de rire quand Elias trébuche au sol, il me regarde avec de grands yeux apeurés, ses tempes sont humides de sueur et il n’a jamais montré autant d’émotions qu’à cet instant.

Mais, c’est à l’intérieur de ses pupilles que se déchaîne le feu de la colère. Il se redresse poussant un hurlement déchirant, qui fait trembler les murs et le sol autour de nous. Je tente de concentrer l’intégralité de mon pouvoir sur lui, il prend de la puissance, serre les poings et jette sur moi sa magie noire.

Le duel est intense. Elias est terriblement fort. Je sens de la sueur me couler dans le dos, mes os craquer, mes battements cardiaques s’accélérer en même temps que mon souffle. Et si Gemma n’était pas venu m’apporter de l’aide, j’aurais sans doute lâché prise. Elle laisse jaillir son pouvoir, je soupire. Anne puis les autres se joignent rapidement à nous, chacun leur tour.

Nos pouvoirs s’allient et s’unissent pour former une magie si puissante que j’en ai le coeur qui tremble et le feu à l’intérieur de moi qui explose. Elias est sans moyen pour se défendre face à une telle énergie qui l’écrase. Littéralement.

Petit à petit, il s’affaisse au sol et termine à genoux. Son corps se détériore, ses pouvoirs ne suffisent plus, ils ne sont plus à la hauteur d’une armée de sorciers qui s’entraident. Il est seul et il a perdu. Il puise dans ses dernières forces, tout ce qui lui reste.

– C’est pour tout ce que vous avez fait subir à Amélia et à Harry ! Pour tout le mal que vous avez provoqué et pour avoir essayé de me tuer !

La rage boue en moi, je ne la contrôle plus. C’est elle qui me pousse à tout faire exploser. Je lui obéis. Parce que je la sens monter en moi en une poussée d’adrénaline. Je ne peux pas la réprimer. Je ne veux pas laisser à Elias une seconde chance de tous nous anéantir.

Je pousse ma puissance au maximum, les dents serrées et le corps tendu. J’en ai le ventre retourné, mais je ne lâche pas. Je me bats jusqu’à la dernière seconde. La couleur orangée de mon pouvoir dévore toutes les autres, celle d’Elias qui pousse un cri inhumain et s’effondre.

Notre vague de magie le submerge, il termine allongé au sol, inconscient. Je garde mes bras tendus, un sorciers va lui mettre des menottes magiques qui l’empêcheront de s’échapper s’il retrouve la conscience.

A quelques pas derrière lui, la pierre noire flotte encore dans l’air. Je m’avance, la saisis dans mes mains enflammées et je puise dans ce qu’il me reste d’énergie pour la faire fondre. Mes jambes tremblent. En quelques secondes, il ne reste plus que de la poussière insignifiante entre mes doigts que je laisse se répandre sur le sol.

Épuisé, je me tourne vers les autres. Mes mains retombent le long de mon corps. Petit à petit, les flammes s’affaiblissent et bientôt je n’ai plus aucune trace d’un feu ardent sur ma peau. Je les regarde, mes paumes blanches et tremblantes. Je ne m’autorise à respirer que quand Gemma pose une main sur mon épaule et me dis :

– Louis… mon dieu ! Louis tu l’as fait ! Louis… ça va ?

Je n’ai pas l’occasion de sourire ou de me réjouir. Je ne rends pas compte. Je sens mes jambes me lâcher, mon corps qui flanche et toute chaleur quitter mes entrailles, ma poitrine. Une nausée me prend. Ma vue se trouble et je m’écroule à genoux au sol.

L’odeur du sang me revient dans la bouche. J’ai la coeur qui se comprime et une drôle de sensation de froid sous la peau. Mes mains touchent le sol, je me retiens comme je peux à quelque chose de concret, de solide. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, l’épuisement ou le soulagement je ne sais pas.

Autour de moi, j’entends des voix affolées, des mots que je ne saisis pas, qui n’ont plus de sens, puis des bras qui me tiennent, m’enserrent. Une odeur familière et rassurante. Harry. J’essaie de l’appeler, mais aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon front.

Un léger sourire traverse mes lèvres sèches. Si je ferme les yeux, je sais que je ne vais pas disparaître. Que je suis en sécurité parce que j’ai sauvé tout le monde. J’ai sauvé Harry et Amélia. J’ai sauvé leurs proches.

J’ai tenu ma promesse. J’ai réussi.

Tiraillé par la fatigue et le vide en moi, je me laisser tomber dans les bras d’Harry.


	21. Partie IV - chapitre cinq (1)

**5**.

Ce n’est pas dans ma chambre que je me réveille. J’ouvre les yeux, observe le soleil qui perce à travers les volets à moitié baissés. Je suis chez Harry et Amélia, c’est la chambre dans laquelle je suis resté. J’entends du bruit plus bas, au salon peut-être.

Une légère nausée me prend quand j’essaie de me relever. Mon corps est lourd, mes membres sont fatigués, mais je n’ai aucune douleur qui m’empêche de me mettre debout. Un mouvement au bout du lit m’arrête dans mon élan. Je remarque alors une boule noir qui se déforme, puis s’étend. Des yeux jaunes et une petite langue rose.

Je souris, Dante miaule et s’aventure entre mes jambes, au-dessus des couvertures pour venir se blottir contre mon torse et me réclamer des caresses.

– Tu ne changeras donc jamais toi, hein ?

Même s’il veut certainement passer des heures à se faire câliner, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. J’ai besoin de voir Harry, de comprendre ce qui s’est passé avant que je ne perde connaissance, pourquoi j’ai eu ces pouvoirs, pourquoi ils ont disparu si soudainement, pourquoi je ne suis pas mort quand Elias a tenté de me tuer, ce qu’il est devenu.

Je porte des vêtements différents, ce n’est plus tee-shirt mon tee-shirt troué et tâché de sang, mon jean couvert de poussières. Ces habits là sont un peu grands, je crois que j’ai déjà vu Harry poter ce pull, ils doivent lui appartenir. J’ai les joues qui commencent à chauffer, alors je me dépêche de descendre, Dante sur mes talons.

Quand j’arrive au salon, le bruit des conversations est plus fort. Je m’avance, timidement, au bord de la pièce et c’est Amélia qui me voit en premier. Je reconnais Mitsuko, Gemma et Robin, le père d’Harry, mais lui n’est pas là. Ils sont tous installés dans les canapés et fauteuils, autour de la table basse et du feu de cheminée qui crépite.

Amélia se lève, grand sourire et se précipite dans mes bras. Les autres cessent de discuter pour se tourner vers nous. Je serre Amélia contre moi, un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Elle se recule, prend mes mains dans les siennes.

– J’allais venir te voir, comment tu te sens ? On essayé de trouver ta plaie pour la soigner quand on t’a changé, mais… elle a disparu.

– Tout va bien. Elle s’est évaporée quand j’ai.. quand je suis revenu à moi. D’ailleurs, j’ai dormi combien de temps ?

– Nous sommes rentrés hier dans la soirée, tu ne t’es pas réveillé depuis que tu as fait un malaise là-bas. On a tous eu tellement peur pour toi. Est-ce que tu sens des traces du… de ton pouvoir ?

Je secoue la tête, lentement, puis presse ses mains pour assurer à Amélia que je vais bien car elle me regarde avec une expression très inquiète.

– On peut parler de tout ça après ? Je… j’aimerais…

– Il est à l’étage, dans sa chambre.

C’est Gemma qui me répond, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Je la remercie d’un même sourire, Amélia me fait un petit clin d’oeil et nous nous lâchons les mains. Sans attendre, je remonte les marches, Dante me suit à la trace.

La porte de la chambre d’Harry est entrouverte, je toque deux fois, des coups légers, et la pousse. La pièce est éclairée par les rayons du soleil derrière les rideaux presque totalement tirés. Anne est assise sur le bord du lit, elle tient la main de son fils et s’arrête de parler pour tourner la tête vers moi. Mais tout ce que je remarque, c’est Harry. Il est réveillé, il semble épuisé, mais il est saint et sauf. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi soulagé de ma vie. Il me regarde aussi, il me sourit.

Je suis gêné d’interrompre ce moment alors je m’apprête à faire demi tour et refermer la porte, mais Anne me sourit et me fait signe d’avancer. Dante entre dans la pièce, saute sur le lit et se roule en boule aux pieds d’Harry. Je m’avance, Anne pose un baiser sur le front de son fils et se lève.

– Je vous laisse, le petit déjeuner est prêt si vous le souhaitez les garçons.

– Merci madame.

– Appelle moi Anne, je t’en prie.

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et je me souviendrais à jamais du sourire qu’elle m’accorde à ce moment là. Et je sais, au fond de moi, qu’elle me remercie d’avoir sauvé la vie de son fils. La porte se referme derrière elle, et un moment de silence bercé par les ronronnements de Dante s’installe autour de nous. Pendant plusieurs secondes, nous ne faisons que nous regarder, sans rien dire. Parce qu’il y a trop de choses à aborder.

Harry tape lentement sa main sur la place vide à côté de lui sur le matelas, je ne me fais pas prier et contourne le lit pour venir m’installer à sa gauche. Je me couche, me tourne sur le flanc pour le regarder. Il pose aussi ses yeux sur moi, un sourire fatigué se dessine sur ses lèvres. Tout bas, je souffle :

– Salut…

– Salut. Comment tu te sens ?

– Ça va, ça va très bien, et toi ?

– Je me sens mieux. Tu m’as fait une peur bleue Louis.

Je sais qu’il a eu peur, je le lis encore dans son regard. Je l’ai lu aussi quand il s’est réveillé de son coma chez Elias. Maintenant, tout ça est terminé. Nous pouvons respirer. Un léger rire m’échappe et je hausse les épaules.

– Ouais, tu parles d’un anniversaire, je pouffe, je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours. J’espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude.

Harry soupire puis secoue lentement la tête. Il a tout de même un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres par mon humour de dérision. Je n’ai pas le temps de réagir, sa main agrippe la mienne entre le peu d’espace qui sépare nos corps. Mes genoux touchent presque sa cuisse, mes pieds frôlent les siens au bout du lit. Un silence passe. Il serre mes doigts, je passe mon pouce contre le dos de sa main.

– Pour mon bien Louis, je t’en supplie ne fais plus jamais ça.

Sa voix tremble, je sens qu’il est redevenu tout à fait sérieux. Qu’il ne plaisante plus. Ce qui s’est passé chez Elias n’a pas affecté que moi, tout le monde a été touché à sa manière. Je ne sais même pas encore ce qu’Harry a pu subir entre ses mains lorsque nous étions encore prisonniers.

– J’avais fait la promesse de vous sauver.

– Pas au péril de ta vie. Il n’a jamais été question de te mettre en danger.

– Harry, je suis vivant, je vais bien. Tout va bien.

Je vois sa mâchoire qui se serre, son torse qui se soulève. Afin de le rassurer, je forme des cercles avec mon pouce contre le dos de sa main. Il ferme brièvement les yeux, puis secoue la tête. Je le vois ravaler lourdement sa salive avant de parler à nouveau, d’une voix basse et fébrile.

– Tout ne va pas bien, non... Gemma m’a raconté ce qui s’est passé… qu’Elias t’as rentré un poignard dans le corps. Ils t’ont tous vu t’écrouler au sol, te vider de ton sang et… et mourir. Et moi je… j’étais inconscient. Je n’étais même pas présent pour toi...

– Ce n’est pas de ta faute, tu n’y es pour rien.

Instinctivement, je monte mon autre main libre contre sa joue où des gouttes commencent à perler aux coins de ses paupières et tarissent bientôt son visage fatigué. J’essuie ses larmes, il lâche un soupir qui fait trembler sa poitrine et ses lèvres. Puis, il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde, droit dans les yeux, les siens baignés de tristesse. Un vert humide.

– Louis, je n’ose pas imaginer si… si je m’étais réveillé trop tard et que tu étais… que tu étais vraiment mort et… et… je ne sais pas si… si j’aurais supporté de...

Sa phrase meurt sur le bout de sa langue, il butte sur ses mots, incapable de les sortir tant son chagrin est grand. Une nouvelle larme dévale sur sa joue, cette vision me brise le coeur. Il commence à détourner la tête, mais avant qu’il ne fonde davantage en sanglots, je prends son visage entre mes mains pour que ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

– Non, regarde moi…. Regarde moi Harry, je suis là d’accord ? Je suis vivant. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, je ne comprends pas moi même ce qui est arrivé là-bas, mais j’ai survécu. Mon coeur bat encore, je respire toujours, et toi aussi. Tout le monde est saint et sauf, c’est tout ce qui compte à présent. D’accord ?

Mes mots résonnent dans la pièce, entre nos visages qui sont terriblement proches, mon souffle s’accélère. La chaleur du sien caresse le bout de mon nez. Harry maintient mon regard plusieurs secondes, sans rien dire, les larmes au bord des yeux, avant d’acquiescer et baisser la tête.

– J’ai eu si peur de te perdre.

C’est à mon tour de ravaler ma salive lourdement. Je lâche son visage, il prend mes mains dans les siennes et joue avec mes doigts.

– Quand vous êtes partis avec Amélia, je… Elias a commencé à parler, pendant très longtemps. Puis il m’a torturé un peu avec ses pouvoirs, pour s’amuser. Ensuite, il a dû se lasser, parce que… parce que je ne disais rien, je ne le provoquais pas. Même si je hurlais à l’intérieur, même si la douleur me… me tuait à petit feu, même si j’aurais voulu crier et pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas lui montrer. Alors il… il m’a emprisonné dans mon propre inconscient, j’étais… j’étais coincé dans un lourd sommeil. Et j’ai eu peur, j’ai eu affreusement peur de découvrir que vous étiez tous morts quand j’allais revenir à moi. Ça aurait pu durer des années, Louis…

Je serre ses doigts, il les lie ensemble. Cette fois, ce sont mes larmes qui commencent à me monter aux yeux et en travers de la gorge. J’espère qu’Elias, s’il est encore vivant, paiera le prix de tout ce qu’il nous a fait subir, et surtout à Harry.

– Je n’avais aucun moyen de sortir de cette torpeur. C’était pire qu’un cauchemar. J’étais… enfermé dans un trou noir, j’avais beau hurler et chercher une issue je… personne ne m’entendait, j’étais seul et pris au piège. J’étais effrayé… de ne pas vous revoir, de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver ou… ou.. de ne pas avoir eu l’occasion de te dire tout ce que j’ai sur le coeur…

Les battements du mien s’accélèrent, j’ai la gorge soudainement sèche et le souffle court. Il se tourne un peu mieux sur le côté même si ça lui provoque une grimace de douleur. Je cherche son regard, il trouve le mien.

– Mais j’ai entendu ta voix. Comme cette fois là, ici, je t’ai entendu m’appeler… au début, je ne savais pas si c’était une hallucination ou un rêve, je.. seulement tu semblais si proche, si réel.. je voulais te rejoindre, te trouver, j’ai essayé par tous les moyens, vraiment je… tu m’as réveillé à ce moment là, Louis. Pas physiquement, mais tu m’as fait revenir à moi.

Quand j’ai tenté de le sortir de son sommeil, au milieu du chaos, il m’a entendu. Sans pouvoir m’atteindre, certes, seulement ce n’était pas en vain.

– On se retrouvera, c’est ce que tu m’as dit en dernier. Je ne l’ai pas oublié. La dernière chose que j’ai entendu. _On se retrouvera_.

Mon souffle se coupe, j’entrouvre les lèvres mais je suis incapable de parler. Les mots ne viennent pas, parce que je suis sous le choc.

_On se retrouvera_.

Je n’ai pensé qu’à ça, c’était devenu mon mantra pendant cette affrontement finale avec Elias. Je me suis battu pour Harry, pour lui sauver la vie, pour avoir une autre chance de le retrouver ensuite.

– Louis, on s’est retrouvé et je… je n’ai pas envie de prendre un autre risque et de te perdre. Je ne peux pas et j’ai besoin de savoir, avant que tu ne partes...

– Tu ne me perdras pas.

Ma voix l’interromps avec douceur, mais certitude. Il doit lire à quel point je suis sérieux dans mon regard, parce qu’il se mord la lèvre et baisse les yeux entre nous.

– Même si je te dis que j’ai terriblement envie de t’embrasser ?

A cet instant, à ces mots, je ne sais pas si mon coeur me lâche ou bat si vite que je ne le sens plus à l’intérieur de ma poitrine. Dans tous les cas, je suis pris de court, mais un sourire se dessine rapidement sur mes lèvres. Les joues d’Harry rougissent, ses yeux se posent un instant sur ma bouche et viennent ensuite chercher mon regard.

– Encore plus si tu me dis ça.

Harry sourit à son tour, il lâche une de mes mains pour la passer dans mes cheveux. Ce simple contact me procure un frisson énorme dans le corps. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux. Tout bas, je demande :

– Est-ce que j’ai le droit d’en avoir terriblement envie, moi aussi ?

Si c’est possible, il rougit davantage, mais hoche la tête. Lentement, son visage se rapproche du mien, nos souffles se font plus courts, nos nez se frôlent presque. Il prend une inspiration.

– Je peux… ?

– Évidemment, je t’en prie.

Timidement, Harry comble la distance entre nous. Ses doigts toujours dans mes cheveux. Je le laisse faire pour aller à son rythme, même si c’est ce dont je meurs d’envie depuis un moment déjà. Je retiens mon souffle, mes joues chauffent. D’abord, il presse simplement ses lèvres contre les miennes et se recule à peine, assez pour croiser mon regard. Il n’en faut cependant pas plus à mon coeur pour s’emballer. Je lui souris, il laisse échapper un rire léger et, cette fois, laisse nos bouches se rencontrer et se découvrir pleinement.

Ce n’est plus que de la douceur. Si je ne devrais utiliser qu’un mot, ce serait celui là : douceur. Les lèvres d’Harry sont chaudes, sa langue brûlante, je ferme les yeux et glisse délicatement mes doigts contre sa hanche. Le baiser ne dure pas très longtemps, une poignée de secondes, mais c’est un des plus beaux et intenses que j’ai pu échanger. Je sais aussi que ce ne sera certainement pas le dernier.

Quand il se détache de moi afin que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle, je lui souris. Entre nos corps, ses doigts serrent les miens. Je pose un rapide et simple baiser sur ses lèvres, le sourire que mon geste lui provoque éveille en moi un sentiment que je pensais perdu depuis longtemps.

– Tu sais… j’en mourrais d’envie depuis un moment.

– Moi aussi, je souffle tout bas, depuis que tu m’as montré les étoiles sur ton plafond. Ou peut-être quand tu m’as soigné avec tes plantes.

Les joues légèrement roses, Harry se met à rire silencieusement et cache quelques secondes sa tête dans mon cou. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux, il se recule assez pour me faire face.

– Merci Louis.

Ses mots sont à peine murmurés, mais il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je fais courir mes doigts le long de son échine et me blottis contre lui. Il n’hésite pas une seconde à m’enlacer. Je sais qu’il ne me remercie pas seulement pour le baiser. Il me remercie d’avoir tenu ma promesse, d’être revenu les voir ici, de ne pas avoir abandonné, de les avoir sauvé, de _lui_ avoir sauvé la vie.

Dans mon dos, je sens ses doigts qui s’accrochent au tissu de mon tee-shirt, je cache ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Son odeur me fait sourire, mes lèvres frôlent sa peau qui frissonne. Il pose un baiser sur mon front, léger, et nous restons un long moment ainsi enlacés. Je suis si bien que je ne pense à ne plus jamais quitter cet endroit. Même si dehors, le monde réel m’attend. Mes parents, mes amis, mon travail. La réalité que je dois affronter.

– On devrait peut-être descendre déjeuner. Tu n’as pas faim ?

– Est-ce qu’on peut rester encore un peu comme ça ?

Sa question me fait sourire plus que jamais, je le serre davantage contre moi tout en évitant de lui faire mal. Cependant, je le décale et le positionne afin qu’il soit couché correctement sur le dos. Il soupire d’aise, je pose ma tête contre son épaule, une main sur son torse et lui enroule le sien autour de mes épaules.

Je lève la tête vers lui, il a les yeux fermés. Sa respiration est plus lente. Je crois qu’il est encore fatigué. Dans un murmure, je lui dis :

– On peut rester ici tant que tu le souhaites Harry.

On s’est retrouvé et on a tout le temps du monde devant nous. 


	22. Partie IV - chapitre cinq (2).

**5.**

Quand nous entrons en cuisine, après une petite sieste, Amélia nous accueille avec un grand sourire et des assiettes qu’elle se charge de remplir. Gemma boit une tasse de thé contre le comptoir, Harry s’approche d’elle pour l’enlacer puis fait de même avec Mitsuko. Je suis même étonné de l’entendre échanger en japonais avec elle. Amélia me sert une part de tarte, je la remercie et quand Harry revient à mes côtés, je lui demande avec un sourire :

– Je ne savais pas que tu savais parler japonais.

– Mitusko m’a beaucoup aidé, mais j’avais déjà commencé à l’apprendre avant qu’elle ne soit avec Amélia. J’ai toujours trouvé cette langue magnifique.

–Ne t’en fais pas Louis, tu as encore des tas de choses à apprendre sur Harry !

La remarque de Gemma nous fait rire, Harry lui jette une serviette qu’elle esquive au dernier moment en riant, non sans renverser un peu de son thé au sol. Je souris, amusé, alors que nous mangeons dans le calme ensuite. J’apprends à connaître Mistuko dont le français est vraiment excellent, avec un petit accent adorable en prime, elle est assez timide et réservée. Ce qui contraste avec la personnalité flamboyante d’Amélia. Mais elles se balancent et se complètent parfaitement. Elles sont faites l’une pour l’autre, c’est une évidence. Gemma, quant à elle, peut-être très douce même si elle n’hésite pas à taquiner son petit frère dès qu’elle en a l’occasion et dire les choses comme elle les pense.

Anne et Robin se joignent à nous en cuisine. La mère d’Harry vient directement vérifier sa température et passe ensuite affectueusement ses doigts dans ses boucles. Ils échangent un sourire, Robin s’assoit en face de nous, Anne s’installe à ses côtés. L’ambiance prend un tournant plus sérieux.

– Tu es encore fatigué mon chéri ?

– Plus autant, souffle Harry en secouant la tête, ça va mieux.

– L’important c’est que tu sois guéri.

Suite aux paroles de son père, je tourne la tête vers Harry. Il mâche un bout de tarte, et boit une gorgée d’eau fraîche avant d’acquiescer. Sous la table, je tends la main et la pose sur son genou. Un sourire en coin apparaît sur ses lèvres, il le pousse contre le mien.

– Et toi, Louis, comment tu vas ?

– Bien. Je vais très bien.

– Je suppose que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions…. Mais avant, je voulais te remercier proprement. De nous avoir tous sauvé, d’avoir risqué ta vie pour nous et surtout celle de notre fils. Tu es vraiment une personne courageuse et spéciale, je peux le sentir en toi.

Je sens la main d’Harry se poser au-dessus de la mienne, sur son genou, et la serrer doucement. Les mots d’Anne me touchent au plus au point, je lui souris, intimidé, puis hausse les épaules.

– Merci beaucoup, mais… je m’étais fait la promesse de tout faire pour les sauver de cette malédiction. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner.

– Amélia nous a raconté tout ce que tu as fait pour eux, tu peux être fier de toi.

Mon regard se pose sur Amélia, elle me sourit et me fait un clin d’oeil, un bras passé autour des épaules de Mistuko.

– Et... A ce que j’ai cru comprendre, en venant ici rendre visite à Harry et Amélia, tu as disparu pendant un certain temps pour le reste du monde c’est bien cela ?

Intrigué, je me contente de hocher la tête. Je me demande bien, d’ailleurs, depuis combien de temps je ne suis réellement plus là. Certainement des semaines, un mois peut-être.

En regardant la date sur le calendrier accroché à l’entrée de la cuisine, la réalité me frappe. J’ai loupé mon anniversaire avec ma famille, le réveillon et le matin de Noël. Ici, nous sommes le vingt cinq Décembre, au milieu de l’après-midi. Là-dehors, il est peut-être déjà mi Janvier.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je commence à vraiment angoisser. Comment vais-je pouvoir justifier cela à mes parents ? A mes amis ? Ils vont définitivement ne plus jamais me regarder de la même manière.

– Robin et moi, nous nous sommes occupés de ce soucis temporel. Nous avons effacé de la mémoire de toute la ville le fait que tu avais disparu mystérieusement plusieurs fois ces soirs d’Halloween. Ils ont tout oublié de ton absence. Tes parents, tes amis… même les journaux, ils n’existent plus.

– Vous… vous voulez dire que, pour eux, je n’ai jamais disparu ?

– Oui, c’est plus simple ainsi. Lorsque la malédiction s’est brisé, lorsque tu as détruit la pierre, le temps a repris son court normal. Donc, je pense que ça ne posera plus de problème.

– Alors, nous sommes bien le vingt cinq Décembre ?

Anne hoche la tête en me souriant, je soupire lourdement. Je pourrais pleurer de joie tellement cette nouvelle me soulage, j’ai même du mal à y croire. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, Harry sourit à côté de moi et serre davantage mes doigts entre les siens.

– Joyeux Noël, dans ce cas.

Tour à tour, je regarde chaque personne dans la pièce. Ils me sourient tous et me souhaitent un joyeux Noël en retour. Mes yeux se posent en dernier sur Harry, il hoche la tête en gardant son sourire. Je passe mon pouce contre le dos de sa main et me tourne à nouveau vers Anne et Robin.

– Merci… merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier..

– Tu nous a tous sauvé la vie, c’est la moindre des choses. Notre magie peut bien servir à quelque chose non ?

– En parlant de magie…

Je me mords la lèvre, parce que c’est un sujet qui m’échappe encore pleinement, mais Anne m’encourage d’un hochement de tête.

– Ces pouvoirs que j’ai eu chez Elias… comment sont-ils apparus ? Est-ce qu’ils sont encore en moi ? Et… est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis un sorcier, moi aussi ?

– Parfois, Robin explique, et c’est très rare, des pouvoirs se manifestent une seule fois chez une personne et ne réapparaissent jamais. Pendant que tu dormais, j’ai essayé de les chercher en toi, mais je n’ai rien trouvé. Aucune trace.

D’un côté, je suis déçu de savoir que ce n’était que pour une unique fois, mais d’un autre, je me demande encore si j’aurais été capable de gérer une telle énergie. Je me demande aussi comment j’aurais pu le cacher, ou même l’annoncer à ma famille et mes amis.

Avant que je ne puisse me poser plus de questions, Anne tend sa main pour la poser sur mon avant-bras, près de mon poignet, qu’elle serre délicatement entre ses doigts.

– Mais, ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils ont disparu à jamais. Peut-être que la confrontation avec Elias était un élément déclencheur, peut-être que ça se reproduira un jour. Dans quelques années. Personne ne peut le savoir ou le prédire. En tout cas, tu maîtrises l’élément du feu et c’est un pouvoir d’une puissance exceptionnelle.

– Au final, je crois que c’est certainement mieux si je ne le retrouve jamais, je dis en souriant. C’est juste… étrange. Quand Elias m’a poignardé, je me suis senti mourir. Mon coeur s’est arrêté et j’ai arrêté de respirer, je… je crois que j’étais mort pendant plusieurs secondes. Comment ai-je pu revenir à la vie ?

– Ton pouvoir. C’est ton pouvoir qui, en se révélant, t’a sauvé.

Un long soupir m’échappe, Anne retire sa main de mon poignet mais m’offre un sourire rassurant. Maintenant que j’ai presque toutes les réponses à mes questions, ou du moins que mon esprit est plus clair, je peux me permettre de respirer et de penser à autre chose. Mais j’ai encore un détail qui me préoccupe.

– Et Elias… ? Est-ce qu’il est… ?

– Non, Robin secoue la tête, ta puissance l’a largement affaibli. Il est encore dans le coma. Nous l’avons emmené dans une des prisons les plus sécurisées pour les sorciers, il est constamment sous haute surveillance. Nous avons décidé de lui retirer ses pouvoirs, il ne sera plus qu’un être humain comme les autres d’ici quelques jours.

– Au moins, il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

Les paroles de Anne et Robin me rassurent, le poids sur mes épaules s’ôte. Malgré tout ce qu’il a pu nous faire, je ne souhaitais pas la mort d’Elias. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, ça ne m’empêche pas cependant d’espérer qu’il va tout de même payer pour ses nombreux crimes.

Nous terminons de manger à deux, Harry et moi. Notre plat est froid. Il me prend dans ses bras un long moment et je m’accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle n’est plus en danger, mais j’ai eu si peur de le perdre.

Une heure plus tard, après une douche et avoir remercié et dit au revoir à tout le monde, je me tiens sur le perron de la maison. Harry me raccompagne, je me tourne vers lui. Il regarde le ciel blanc de cette après-midi d’hiver. Après cinq ans à être enfermé entre des murs, il va pouvoir retrouver le monde extérieur et sa liberté.

Ses yeux tombent finalement sur moi, ils me questionnent et je sais ce qu’il me demande silencieusement. Alors, je tends la main pour saisir ses doigts et les serre entre les miens, avant de répondre avec un sourire :

– Je reviendrai.

– Et moi je t’attendrai.

Dans un même mouvement, nous nous prenons dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Il me serre contre lui et je l’enlace davantage, ma tête lovée dans le creux de son cou. Je crois que nous restons de longues minutes ainsi, ses doigts caressent mes cheveux et je garde les yeux fermés.

Quand nous nous séparons, nos regards se croisent et ce sont ensuite nos lèvres qui se retrouvent. Lentement, longuement mais désespéramment. Il pose ses mains sur ma nuque, je le tiens par les hanches. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, mais je dois aller revoir ma famille et mes amis.

Pendant un moment, je pose simplement mon front contre le sien. Nous avons tous les deux les yeux fermés et nous profitons de ce premier moment de liberté. D’une nouvelle vie. Je me recule pour le regarder, passe mon pouce sur le coin de ses lèvres.

– Je peux voir un sourire ?

Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller, il me sourit jusqu’à dévoiler une fossette que je viens embrasser. Je serre une dernière fois ses doigts entre les miens avant de commencer à m’éloigner. Je traverse le jardin. Quand j’arrive à la barrière, Harry est toujours sur le perron. J’observe le décor familier autour de moi et je me dis que je ne pourrais jamais réellement oublier cet endroit.

– Louis ?

– Oui ?

– Envoie moi un message quand tu arrives.

Je lui souris à nouveau et hoche la tête. Mon téléphone est rangé précieusement dans ma poche avec son numéro nouvellement enregistré à l’intérieur. Je lui fais un signe de main et lui promets :

– On se retrouvera.

Harry le sait, je ne brise pas mes promesses.

J’accorde un dernier regard nostalgique à la maison, même si ce n’est définitivement pas la dernière fois que je la verrai, et je remonte ensuite la rue. Mes pas sont rapides, les rues sont calmes et vides. Tout le monde est à la maison pour fêter Noël, je me dois de l’être aussi.

Au bout du chemin, je souris parce qu’il y a ma voiture de garée. Je ne l’ai jamais emmené ici. A l’arrière, il y a tous les cadeaux de Noël que j’ai acheté pour ma famille, emballés ainsi qu’un sac avec mes affaires dedans. Anne et Robin ont pensé à tout, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié.

Derrière le volant, je ris bêtement. La situation est tellement absurde et loufoque. Je démarre et en quelques minutes je suis devant chez mes parents. Les fenêtres sont décorées pour les fêtes, la neige n’a pas encore totalement fondue. Je sors avec mes cadeaux et mon sac sur l’épaule.

Une dizaine de secondes après avoir sonné, la porte s’ouvre sur le visage de ma mère. Je retiens mon souffle, mon coeur bat la chamade. Elle sourit et me débarrasse de mes cadeaux, tout en embrassant mes joues froides.

– Louis mon chéri on n’attendait plus que toi !

Je souris, la poitrine soudainement plus légère, et entre. Elle ferme derrière moi, je retire mon manteau et mes chaussures. Maëlle vient directement courir dans mes bras, je la serre fort contre moi. Elle jette un regard curieux aux cadeaux que ma mère va porter sous le sapin.

Quand j’entre au salon, mon père s’avance vers moi et m’enlace affectueusement puis me sourit. Je croyais ne plus jamais vivre ces moments là, j’en ai les larmes aux yeux. Ma mère s’approche de moi et me demande :

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, je souffle en souriant, oui je suis juste très content d’être là.

Elle me rend mon sourire, je profite de chaque seconde. Mon père m’emmène avec lui à table.

– Alors ça s’est arrangé ton problème de fuite à l’appartement ?

C’était donc ça, l’excuse pour laquelle je ne suis pas venu plus tôt pour fêter Noël avec eux. Je souffle, soulagé de voir que le sort a fonctionné et remercie silencieusement Anne et Robin.

– Oui, c’est compliqué d’avoir un technicien pendant ces périodes. J’ai dû tout éponger avant de venir, je suis vraiment désolé.

– Ce n’est rien, l’important c’est que tu sois là aujourd’hui et que tout ce soit arrangé.

J’acquiesce en souriant, je ne peux pas être plus heureux qu’à cet instant. Ma mère a raison, tout s’est arrangé, plus qu’elle ne peut le penser. Maëlle vient me montrer des cookies en forme de sapin qu’elle a fait elle même, je la félicite et elle me tire la main pour que je m’assois à table.

– Allez, viens goûter les biscuits encore tout chauds !

– Tu veux du thé aussi ?

– Je veux bien, merci maman.

Elle m’embrasse le front et part en cuisine, Maëlle se fait un plaisir de me servir. Je goûte sous ses grands yeux curieux et un grand sourire illumine son visage quand je lui dis que son cookie est délicieux. Ma mère revient avec une tasse de thé pour elle et moi, mon père sélectionne un vinyle à écouter parmi sa collection.

Je regarde tour à tour ma famille en souriant, tout est redevenu comme avant. Ma mère me parle des nouvelles du quartier et de ce qu’ils ont mangé hier et ce midi pour les fêtes. Je l’écoute avec attention parce que c’est la première fois en plusieurs mois, en plusieurs années même, qu’elle m’adresse la parole normalement, autrement que pour me demander si je vais bien.

Un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres, je termine ma tasse de thé et me redresse un peu sur ma chaise pour demander :

– Bon, et si on les ouvrait ces cadeaux ?

*

– Allez Louis on a déjà vingt minutes de retard ! On n’attend plus que toi je te rappelle !

– J’hésite entre la veste en jean au-dessus du tee-shirt ou le col roulé.

Debout devant la glace, je me tourne vers eux. Allongée sur le ventre en travers du lit, Amélia laisse échapper un soupir tellement long et exaspéré qu’elle en est ensuite essoufflée. Mitsuko, assise en tailleurs à côté d’elle, rit derrière sa main.

Amélia est vêtue d’une robe qui lui arrive au niveau des genoux, couleur cuivre, un haut noir en-dessous, des collants noirs également et une paire de Doc Martens montantes de la même couleur. Mistuko porte un pantalon gris et à petites rayures rouges, un crop top blanc aux manches longues qui laisse voir un tatouage sur sa hanche et des converses noires. Elles se sont maquillées l’une et l’autre sur mon lit tout à l’heure, Harry leur a aussi verni les ongles.

– Bon sang ! Harry abrège notre souffrance et dis lui qu’il est parfait comme il est, il n’écoute que toi. Ça fait une heure que ça dure !

Installé sur une chaise, les pieds montés sur le lit, Harry se redresse et s’approche de moi en souriant. Il porte une chemise en satin dont les premiers boutons sont ouverts sur son torse tatoué, rentrée dans un jean noir. Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que je pourrais m’évanouir tant sa beauté est à couper le souffle. Sa main glisse sur ma hanche et il embrasse mon front. Il sent la vanille.

– Tu es magnifique Louis.

– Tu dis ça juste pour que je me dépêche.

– Mets le col roulé, il te va à merveille.

J’acquiesce et enfile le col roulé noir sous les acclamations soulagées d’Amélia. Les filles descendent du lit, se prennent la main et rejoignent le salon, visiblement impatientes. Harry me regarde dans le miroir en souriant, je remets mes cheveux en place et contemple le résultat. Je suis plutôt satisfait, Harry sait choisir les tenues qui me mettent en valeur. Je le remercie d’un baiser et nous allons rejoindre nos amies.

Amélia est celle qui nous conduit à la fête en voiture. Elle ne boit pas, alors elle a décidé de prendre le volant ce soir. Le trajet jusqu’à la maison de Zayn n’est pas très long, la musique disco à la radio nous met dans l’ambiance.

Quand nous arrivons, je passe devant pour aller sonner. De dehors, nous pouvons entendre les basses des enceintes résonner à un rythme intense. Zayn ouvre la porte, il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui présente Amélia, Mitsuko et Harry, même si je l’avais prévenu que j’allais ramener des amies à sa soirée du nouvel an. Il ne sait simplement pas encore comment je les ai tous rencontré ni qu’Harry est en réalité mon petit ami.

Comme promis, je suis retourné chez lui après avoir passé Noël avec ma famille. Ses parents habitent à nouveau la maison, Amélia est retourné chez les siens mais elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Le vingt huit Décembre, nous nous sommes mis officiellement ensemble. Je pense qu’a partir du moment où nous passons notre temps à nous embrasser, nous câliner et observer les étoiles sur son plafond dans les bras l’un de l’autre, nous avons dépassé le stade de simples amis.

Le salon est occupé par une vingtaine de personne, et il doit y en avoir une dizaine de plus dans la cuisine ouverte. Théo, Liam et Alban sont près du buffet, ils discutent avec d’autres personnes mais font de grands signes quand nous entrons dans la pièce. Nous nous avançons vers eux, je les salue à leur tour et fais les présentations pour tout le monde.

Par la même occasion, j’introduis Harry comme mon petit ami, Zayn manque de s’étouffer avec sa boisson, Alban se contente de rire à sa réaction et Théo me sourit derrière sa cigarette. Harry, tout fier et lumineux à côté de moi, passe une main dans mon dos et autour de ma hanche.

– Oh félicitations ! S’exclame Zayn quand il s’est ressuyé le menton avec une serviette, puis il se tourne vers Harry. Mec tu dois être sacrément spécial.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que Louis ne nous a jamais présenté personne.

Je lève les yeux au ciel parce que je sens le regard attendri d’Harry sur moi, il embrasse mon front délicatement comme pour me remercier. Zayn me donne un petit coup de coude qui nous fait rire tous les deux. Nous allons nous servir à boire, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me dit plus bas :

– Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Louis, t’as l’air plus... rayonnant.

– Merci, je souffle en me servant du punch, je tiens énormément à lui.

– Il a l’air d’être un type bien, c’est tout ce que tu mérites. Est-ce que je dois lui sortir mon discours de meilleur ami ?

Je ris après avoir pris une gorgée dans mon gobelet et secoue la tête.

– Non, ce ne sera pas la peine je crois.

Zayn partage mon rire et me fait un clin d’oeil. Nous allons rejoindre les autres près de la piste. Amélia et Mistuko dansent ensemble, un verre à la main. Harry discute avec Théo et Alban quand nous arrivons, je lui donne un gobelet et il me remercie. Son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres.

Harry glisse une main sur mes hanches, approche sa bouche de mon oreille pour que je l’entende au-dessus de la musique. Il me demande :

– On va danser ?

Je me mets à rire et secoue doucement la tête, il hausse un sourcil alors je lui explique.

– C’est une très mauvaise idée, je suis un horrible danseur.

– Harry ne sait pas danser non plus.

Amélia vient d’intervenir, elle me fait un clin d’oeil et je la regarde avec un sourire amusé. Harry lui tire la langue, me prend finalement la main et m’emmène avec lui sur la piste. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne refuse pas pour autant de le suivre.

Et à vrai dire, je m’amuse beaucoup. Harry me fait tourner sur moi-même, me ramène parfois contre son corps pour des danses plus lentes. Après un long moment à danser au milieu des autres, j’ai chaud. Je vais me resservir un verre au buffet, on rejoint mes amis à l’entrée de la cuisine. Je partage un morceau de pizza avec Harry.

– Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

J’échange un regard avec Harry suite à la question de Théo, j’ai eu l’occasion de parler avec Théo il y a quelques mois déjà et nous avons décidé tous les deux de rester de simples amis. J’ai Harry maintenant. De toute façon, nous n’étions pas fait l’un pour l’autre et je crois qu’il est intéressé par quelqu’un. Je l’ai vu plusieurs fois jeter des regards à un autre garçon dans la pièce, j’attends que ce soit lui qui vienne m’en parler.

Harry et moi partageons un sourire complice. Notre rencontre réelle n’appartient qu’à nous, personne à part Amélia et les autres sorciers ne seraient capables de comprendre, mais nous avons trouvé une façon amusante de raconter la manière dont nos chemins se sont croisés, tout en gardant une part de vérité. Harry boit une gorgée de son punch et m’adresse un hochement de tête. Je me retourne vers mes amis, et réponds :

– Ça, c’est une longue histoire, je ris et continue. En fait, tout a commencé le soir d’Halloween…


	23. Épilogue.

_Octobre 2023._

Maëlle, ma petite soeur, me tient la main et son seau de bonbon de l’autre. Elle porte un costume vert et jaune de dinosaure. Autour de nous, ses amis pouffent de rire derrière leurs mains et essaient tant bien que mal de rester silencieux. J’appuie mon doigt contre la sonnette plusieurs fois, le bruit résonne à l’intérieur de l’appartement décoré pour l’occasion. Une petite guirlande en forme de fantômes pend à la porte.

Elle s’ouvre peu de temps après sur le visage lumineux d’Harry. Cette année, il a enfilé un simple smoking et s’est maquillé afin de ressembler au monstre de Frankenstein. Des petites cicatrices dessinées sur son front et un léger teint vert. Moi, j’ai remis mon costume de Gomez Addams, comme l’année dernière, parce que je sais qu’il l’aime bien et c’est un peu symbolique pour nous.

Harry nous laisse entrer après que les enfants se soient exclamés en choeur « des bonbons ou un sort ! ». Maëlle lui saute dans les bras et lui fait un câlin, il lui embrasse affectueusement la joue. Je souris, attendri par cette scène. Elle court ensuite rejoindre les autres au salon, lui aussi décoré.

Il y a quelques citrouilles sur le haut des marches qui mènent à l’étage, décorée de petites bougies à l’intérieur, des fausses toiles d’araignées sur les rambardes et d’autres guirlandes sur le mur au-dessus du meuble télévision.

Harry m’accueille avec un baiser sur les lèvres, je lui souris et retire ma veste. Il part en cuisine puis revient quelques secondes après avec un grand bol débordant de bonbons en tout genre. Autour de lui, les enfants sautillent sur place en tendant les bras. Une mêlée de fantômes, robots, princesses et zombies.

– Allez, voilà les friandises bande de petits monstres ! N’en mangez pas trop quand même ce n’est pas bon pour votre estomac.

Il pose le plat sur la table basse. Les enfants se précipitent dessus, excités de choisir parmi les nombreux emballages leurs préférés. Maëlle brandit une sucette en l’air, visiblement très heureuse de sa trouvaille. Je m’installe dans notre canapé en riant, Harry me rejoint avec la télécommande et allume l’écran.

– Amélia et Mistuko arriveront un peu en retard, elles attendent la livraison de leur canapé.

– Elles sont pires que nous quand nous avons déménagé. Tu te souviens ? On avait monté le lit à l’envers.

– _Tu_ lisais le plan je te rappelle.

– Mais je n’ai jamais dit que je savais bricoler.

Nous nous mettons à rire en même temps, Harry embrasse le bout de mon nez. Je plisse les yeux en souriant et passe mes doigts dans ses boucles. Il les laisse pousser et j'aime énormément, aussi bien quand il les laisse tomber en cascade au-dessus de ses épaules ou quand il les attache dans un chignon. 

– Zayn et Théo seront là ce soir, il vient avec son Axel, son copain.

– Oh, il nous le présente enfin ?

Je ris en hochant la tête, il n’y a que moi qui ai eu l’occasion de le rencontrer pour le moment. Harry se penche pour attraper une poignée de bonbons sur la table basse que nous partageons ensemble devant _La Famille Addams_. Ça aussi, c’est devenu une habitude à chaque Halloween et je crois que ça va nous suivre pendant longtemps encore.

Harry mange un bonbon rose, j’ouvre l’emballage d’un chocolat en forme de citrouille. Ma jambe est posée sur la sienne, il me caresse la cuisse du bout des doigts tandis que le générique se termine à l’écran. Harry s’approche de moi et souffle près de mon oreille.

– Tu sais que tu es bien plus beau que le vrai Gomez Addams ?

– Harry, je dis en souriant, tu m’as déjà dis ça l’année dernière.

– Oui, mais j’adore te le répéter.

Un nouveau rire m’échappe, il me sourit avec un air fier et je me penche pour l’embrasser, tendrement. Ses doigts glissent sur ma nuque et touchent mes cheveux teintés en noir et plaqués en arrière sur ma tête. Tout bas, contre ses lèvres, je lui murmure :

– Idiot. Je t’aime.

Nos regards se croisent, le sien brille. Sur le même ton, il me répond que lui aussi. Nous nous embrassons encore une fois, plus longuement. Ensuite, je pose ma tête contre son épaule et reste dans ses bras.

Dante grimpe sur le bord du canapé et vient s’installer confortablement sur nos genoux. Il s’est bien habitué à la vie d’appartement. J’avais craint, quand nous avons emménagé ensemble cet été, Harry et moi, qu’il ne tente de s’enfuir ou de sauter par le petit balcon. Nous sommes certes au premier étage, mais nous avions tous les deux peur de le perdre.

Finalement, il a pris ses marques rapidement et il encore plus à son aise. Il nous rejoint la nuit dans la chambre et nous réveille le matin en miaulant ou en montant sur nous pour réclamer des caresses. Harry cède toujours à ses demandes et généralement il est le premier à se lever pour aller lui donner sa nourriture. Je n’ai jamais été du matin. Par la même occasion, Harry me prépare le petit déjeuner et vient me sortir doucement du sommeil avec des baisers sur la nuque. Le week-end, quand on a le temps, je l’attire avec moi dans le lit et on fait l’amour passionnément, ce qui nous amène a traîner au lit toute la matinée.

Nos journées sont rythmées par le travail et les tâches ménagères à la maison. Au printemps dernier, Harry a trouvé un poste de fleuriste. Il vit au milieu des plantes, il en ramène parfois à l’appartement et je lui laisse le plaisir de les installer dans de jolis pots où il le souhaite. Ça me met toujours du baume au coeur de le voir sourire quand il s’occupe de ses fleurs. Elles sont jolies et la maison sent toujours bon.

Parfois aussi, je me regarde dans le miroir de notre salle de bains le matin et je me demande si un jour mes pouvoirs vont réapparaître. Puis, je me dis que ce n’était peut-être qu’une seule fois, une chance unique, qu’ils me sont venus pour que je puisse sauver Harry. Au fond, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Harry me taquine souvent parce que je n’ai presque jamais froid, même en plein hiver, et il se colle tout le temps à moi quand il a besoin de chaleur.

Certains soirs, au lieu de se mettre devant la télévision ou derrière un livre, nous allons observer les constellations dans son télescope que nous avons installés dans notre chambre. Si jamais il pleut, nous nous mettons dans le noir, il allume son projecteur et nous nous allongeons au milieu des fausses étoiles qui illumine le plafond.

A chaque fois, je demande à Harry de me raconter tout ce qu’il sait sur le ciel et le système solaire, même si je connais presque tout maintenant. Mais je lie nos doigts ensemble et l’écoute attentivement. Je ne m’en lasse pas.

Je suppose que certaines choses ne changent jamais.


End file.
